A New Nightmare Revised
by CubbiesFan1
Summary: Story moved from another section.The Quest team travels to Spain to assist Estella at a dig, however Umbrella has other plans for them. RE4 timeline for character descriptions see my profile Please R&R for me.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is a loose sequel to my first fanfic, When Nightmares Walk Amongst Us. You really don't have to read the first one to follow this one, just a few references throughout the beginning of the story.**

Author's notes: This is my second Resident Evil/Jonny Quest crossover fanfic. I do not own either Resident Evil or Jonny Quest and am making no money off of this whatsoever.

I hope you enjoy and please read and review for me. I appreciate it.

**A New Nightmare**

By: Sigokat

Chapter 1

**Umbrella Headquarters**

Four men sat in the conference room in one of the many featureless skyscrapers that adorned the Chicago skyline. The multi-million dollar pharmaceutical corporation had numerous facilities throughout the world, however Chicago was where they had relocated the bio and viral weaponry division, known as White Umbrella, to after the incident at Raccoon City. It was by no means as remote as Raccoon City, but it served its purpose for planning and research development and from there the plans were sent out to the labs all over the world. They had learned that the farther away they were from the actual production the safer they were, both from physical harm and prosecution. Plausible deniability was a key phrase with the executives of White Umbrella.

"The loss of Doctor Krumlanski could have serious impacts on continued weapons development." The first man stated.

"I don't see how." The second man replied. "Krumlanski was reckless and his actions against the Quest team and the Intelligence One agent did nothing more then bring our work to the attention of some very powerful and therefore dangerous individuals."

"Doctor Quest is nothing. We can dispose of him at any time." The third man interjected. "No one will believe him or the government agent, Philip Corbin."

"Agent Corbin has some powerful allies in D.C. We should not dismiss his abilities so quickly." The second man countered.

"No one will believe him and he knows that. Why do you think it's been this long and we have not seen any repercussions from that incident? He's scared. He doesn't know who to trust and that has kept us safe." The third man said. "If anything the Quests and Corbin did us a favor by disposing of Krumlanski. He was getting out of control…and so were his experiments."

"Perhaps, however with Krumlanski gone and the loss of the Raccoon City facility we are slowly running out of researchers and that's saying nothing for the experiments we have lost as well." The first man stated.

The third man adjusted his chair and leaned forward. "That may be so, however at this time we are coming along ahead of schedule on a number of projects. And I have just received some new information in regards to some curious happenings in Spain's lonely and poor countryside."

"Well, fill us in, Mr. Baker." The second man coached.

Baker leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. "A man named Saddler has discovered an interesting parasite in one of the lakes in the region. Saddler began harvesting the parasites, which he has termed Las Plagas, and he injects the eggs into human hosts. Once the eggs hatch the parasite takes control of the body causing severe physical ailments almost identical to the effects of the T-virus, including the thirst for fresh blood. Supposedly he can even control the minds of those that are infected as well. He has created a small army of these people and has formed his own small occult; these people are puppets to Saddler. He's a university educated man, with a degree in physics, however he has gone somewhat mad with power due to his discovery. He's even infected his own body in order to reap the benefits of the power that he receives from the parasite."

"Interesting. Very interesting." The first man whispered. "Anything else?"

"I have not received confirmation yet, but we also believe that he has created some sort of creature that he can control with psionic powers and that the creature can control others using that same power."

"A Psion. Amazing. How did he accomplish this?"

"We aren't entirely certain." Baker replied. "The discovery of Las Plagas was purely accidentally on Saddler's part. Historical records show that an asteroid impacted in that area a few hundred years ago. The lake that the parasites were discovered in was formed from the asteroid crater over time. The nearest village was wiped out completely. I received word that an archeological team placed a bid for funding to excavate that site. I interjected and proposed to the team's lead researcher that Umbrella would fully fund their dig."

"Why? Do they know about the Las Plagas or Saddler and his doings?" the first man asked.

"Not at all and they don't need to. We can use them to uncover more information and any historical documents or artifacts that may be useful to us in obtaining Las Plagas for ourselves. Then we can dispose of them at any time."

"Who is this lead researcher?" The question came from the fourth man, who had remained stoically silent until then.

"Doctor Estella Velasquez." Baker replied. "She is the ex-wife of Roger Bannon, the Quests' bodyguard."

The fourth man shook his head, "Why her?"

"We are certain that she will invite the Quests to join her on the dig, she usually does, and if not she will be informed that Umbrella will not fund the dig. We want Quest there. The higher ups still want to try and recruit Doctor Quest into Umbrella. If he refuses again he and everyone with him will be disposed of and we don't even have to be involved. Saddler's army will do that for us."

"This is dangerous." The second man said shaking his head, "I agree with Mr. Leland on this one."

"Well, lucky for me this is not a democracy." Mr. Baker said as he rose from the table. "It has already been approved. The higher ups want Las Plagas and the Psion for Umbrella and so do I. If the Quests get out of hand, then they will be killed." With that Mr. Baker turned and left the room.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

**Quest Compound, Maine**

It was a hot and humid afternoon in August when Dr. Quest received a telephone call from his associate, Dr. Estella Velasquez, who also happened to be Race's ex-wife and Jessie's mother. Estella did not know of the incident at the warehouse in Washington and Race had decided it best to keep it that way. He did not want his ex-wife knowing how close she had come to losing her only child and her ex-husband, if for no other reason then he knew that she would fight to rescind the joint custody agreement and he would never see Jessie again after that.

"Benton, its Estella."

"Estella," Dr. Quest started, "It is good to hear from you. The reception is pretty weak on my end; you must be calling from one of your sites."

"Yes, I am." Estella confirmed. "I've been working on this dig for about two weeks and I thought that you, if you are not otherwise engaged, would like to come join me. This dig is very exciting and I'm sure that your expertise would be of tremendous value. Also, it has been some time since I have seen Jessie and Jonny and would love to have them come out and spent some time. I know Jonny has always enjoyed getting his hands dirty and finding new artifacts."

Dr. Quest, having needed a break for some time, marveled at the idea, "I think that would be great. I'm sure the kids would love to take a break and come see you and your team. Hadji is back in Bangalore so he won't be able to join us." Dr. Quest had specifically left Race out of the conversation since he noticed that Estella had not mentioned his name either. Estella knew that Race would be there, so there was no need to state the obvious. From what Dr. Quest could deduce, Race's and Estella's relationship took many twists and turns. Sometimes they were civil with each other and other times tempers flared so high that Dr. Quest had feared that it could come to blows at any moment. However, they always attempted to be cordial with each other in the presence of their daughter.

"Where is your site?" He asked.

"Spain. I can send the coordinates to you over your secure network. When do you think you could arrive?"

"Once we make the arrangements, I'm sure we can be there is a few days. Not much is happening now; nothing pressing that could cause a delay. I'm sure we could be there by the end of the week or weekend."

"Great. I'll look forward to seeing you all then. I'm sure we will have some interesting artifacts for you to examine once you arrive. I'd like to talk to Jessie, but I am very busy, so please, give her and Jonny my love and let me know when you are ready to leave. I will send the coordinates to you now."

"I will, Estella. I'm already looking forward to this adventure."

Dr. Quest hung up the phone and openly let out a sigh of relief. What he had said was true; he was looking forward to this. It was the perfect excuse to get away for some time, see other people, and try and forget that terrible day in Washington that still infested his dreams.

Little did he know the incident in the Washington warehouse would pale in comparison to what would transpire in the near future.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

**Intelligence One Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

Intelligence One Special Agent Philip Corbin was still haunted by the events in Washington. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep since he had returned to his home in Washington D.C. Even resorting to sleeping pills, prescribed by a physician, had done nothing to wash the nightmares away. He hated himself for getting the Quests involved in his revenge scheme; even the fact that they had all made it out alive did nothing to ease the guilt that consumed him. He wanted to make things right, however he did not know if there was anything within his power that could do that. He had begun drinking heavily after his return as a way to escape the monsters that followed him, however that had not helped. Two weeks ago he had stopped drinking, determined that if he did not stop then it would show that the demons had actually won.

He returned to work as normal; however he was constantly looking over his shoulder for the hidden threat known as White Umbrella. He was convinced, through the few documents that Jessie had smuggled out with her, that White Umbrella was very much embedded within the federal government; their money and power having tremendous influence over politicians and high ranking military officials. He knew that he was utterly alone in his predicament; at least that is what he had thought until he had received a call on his personal cell phone that morning.

"Corbin." He said as he opened the phone, seeing the number was blocked as private.

"The Quests are in danger." The voice on the other end said, it sounded female.

"Who is this?" Corbin asked.

"I have information that they are walking into a trap."

"Who is this?" He asked again.

"A mutual friend."

"What do you want?"

"The same thing that you want." The female voice replied.

"Which is?"

"To bring down Umbrella."

Corbin sat straight up, "How do you know anything about that?"

"I know what happened to you and the Quests in Washington and I know that the Quests are currently in danger, even if they don't know it yet. If you want to help them then you will listen to me."

Corbin was silent for a moment; then said, "Ok, I'm listening."

"There is an archeological excavation in progress in Spain. Doctor Estella Velasquez is the lead archeologist there. I assume you know her, yes?"

"Yes. So what does this have to do with Umbrella?"

"Umbrella is funding her dig. They are looking for something in a nearby pond. Something dangerous and deadly and far worse then what you encountered in that warehouse."

"What is it?"

"That is what you will have to find out."

"Why me?" Corbin asked. "I don't know who you are…"

The mysterious called cut him off in mid-sentence. "Mr. Corbin, time is of the essence in this matter. The sooner you can get there, the sooner this can be put to rest. You know how Umbrella operates; you know what to expect and how to fight the…'things' that could be out there."

"Why should I trust you? You could be from Umbrella and this could all be an elaborate setup."

"If you want to help the Quests then you will have to trust me."

Corbin sighed; he knew that the caller was right. "Fine. But, I need more information."

"You will receive what we have momentarily in your e-mail."

"What if I need more?"

"This is all we have for now. You'll just have to improvise. Stop Umbrella. That is all I ask." With that the caller hung up.

Corbin hung up his phone and leaned back in his chair, interlacing his fingers behind his head. He had absolutely no reason to trust this person; however his gut was telling him that it was legit. He didn't know what the Quests had been planning on doing since he had not spoken to Race in almost two months. He picked up his cell phone and began to dial Race's number but then he stopped. No reason to alarm them if this turned out to be nothing more then a hoax. Leaning forward he typed in his username and password to open up his personal e-mail and found a message, with attachments, in his inbox. The sender's address appeared to be a generic account; easily activated from a public library or school computer lab. He doubted that it would be worth the time to setup a trace. Opening the e-mail Corbin found a few maps attached to the e-mail; several key areas of emphasis were marked on the maps. Also, he found grid coordinates corresponding with the marked areas. After saving the e-mail and the maps to an external drive, he printed out hardcopies as well. After he was done, he placed a call and was able to secure a flight for himself on a military aircraft. By doing this, he would be able to transport any weapons and supplies he would need in Spain without having to go through all the red tape if he went through official channels. Like the informant said, time was of the essence, and his flight was scheduled to leave from Andrews Air Force Base later in the night.

Corbin walked out of his office and locked the door. He turned to his secretary, a young 20-something girl with long brown hair and glasses, Ms. Deckard. She had only been working for him for about a month and a half now. "Ms. Deckard, I'm afraid something important has come up and I will be gone for a number of days."

"Yes, sir." She replied. She was perky, however he attributed that to her desire to impress him and hopefully advance to a more fulfilling position within Intelligence One. "Where will you be going?" She asked innocently.

"Spain. I don't know how long I will be gone." He replied.

"I'll have your calls forwarded to your cell while you are gone." She responded, already reaching for the phone.

"No, Ms. Deckard." He said suddenly.

She paused with the phone in her hand half way to her ear already. "Sir?"

"No. Just hold my calls. If any emergencies arise, contact Agent Stephens; he can handle it. I'm not planning on being gone more then a week anyways." That's if I don't get myself killed while there, he thought to himself.

Ms. Deckard hung up the phone, "Yes, Sir. I will do that. Have a good trip, Sir."

"Thanks." Corbin turned and walked down the hallway to the elevators. He had a few arrangements to make before he left for Spain.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

**Quest Compound,** **Maine**

Jonny and Jessie were silently eating breakfast before having to head out to school. Neither of them spoke about what had happened in Washington. They had experienced many strange things in their travels throughout the years; however something about Washington truly scared them both. Flesh eating zombies and mutant creatures were things out of movies and comic books, not meant to exist in the real world. Jonny still had nightmares and sometimes woke up screaming and in a cold sweat, swearing he was able to feel the spider-like creature still crawling on him, trying to bite his skin.

A few minutes later Race walked through the door. "You kids up for a little vacation?"

"Where to?" Jessie asked, looking up from her cereal. Not that the location really mattered, but any place was better then here and school.

"Spain. Your mother is doing a dig there and has asked that we join her." Race responded. Jessie could tell that her father was still affected by that day as well; he rarely spoke with such enthusiasm about seeing Estella.

"Yeah." Jonny shouted, a little louder then he had expected. "Anything to get out of school and this upcoming math test."

"Well, you guys better go get packed then. We are leaving tomorrow. Your dad has already contacted the principal and got an excusal for you both, but you still have assignments you'll have to work on while we are in Spain."

"Man that sucks." Jonny frowned.

"Go get packed. We are taking the Dragonfly so we need to start moving some stuff to the hanger."

Jonny and Jessie both jumped out of their seats and headed for the door. Jessie was excited to see her mother. She hadn't seen her since that day in Washington and she knew that just being with her mother would relieve some of the anxiety she had been feeling.

"This should be fun." Jonny said and he and Jessie climbed the stairs to their rooms.

"Yeah, seeing mom again will be great."

Jonny stopped and stared at Jessie for a moment. He didn't have to say any words because he could see in her face that she felt the same way he did…still scared. "Yeah, it will be, Jess."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued:

Hope you all enjoy it so far, the action should pick up in the next chapter which I hope to have out in the next few days, however it is difficult with being deployed and doing my job and also trying to work on my Masters Degree as well.

Any reviews, comments, criticism is welcome! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil and I am not making any money off of this. The original characters are my own, however.

Author's Note: My Spanish isn't all that good, so anything that is meant to be said in Spanish will be marked by at the beginning and end of the sentence.

I hope you enjoy this, please read and review for me. Thanks.

**A New Nightmare**

**Chapter 2**

By: Sigokat

**Spain**

The castle sat upon a hill overlooking the vast Spanish countryside. The sight could be considered beautiful if not for the creatures that lurked in the villages and surrounding forest. They were Saddler's followers and they did his bidding for him without question. The castle had been converted into a makeshift laboratory for Saddler's experiments; however he also had another facility on a nearby island as a backup in the unlikely event that invaders took over the castle. He had created his Psion on the island; however it had recently been transported the castle so Saddler could follow its developments more closely. He considered the Psion an extension of himself, almost as if it were his child. It was the only thing that he truly loved other then himself.

The castle was also used to hold ceremonies within the occult, which often included human sacrifices. He kept the dungeons well stocked with defiant villagers and travelers who wandered into his domain. Scattered throughout the castle were tapestries and artifacts bearing the Los Illuminados emblem. The main chapel had been redone; it was still a place of worship, but now only evil lived there. Saddler reveled in his power and he roamed the castle, admiring his work. He was a large man, well over six feet tall, he had been forty five years old when he discovered the Las Plagas and since injecting himself he has not aged a day. His skin was marked with the same visible veins and bloodshot eyes as the majority of the other Las Plagas recipients', however he felt that it did not detract from his charisma. In fact, he believed the power living inside him made him even more handsome then he had been. His long flowing robe skimmed the floor as he walked and his staff of the Los Illuminados pulsed in his hands, somehow brought to life with the powers Saddler possessed. An every watching eye adorned the top of the staff, veins vibrating around it in its seat.

When Saddler reached his main throne room he found one of his servants waiting for him. The man bowed as Saddler entered and did not look up again until Saddler spoke to him.

"What is it?"

"My lord, I have just received word that there are outsiders in the villages." The man trembled as he spoke.

"What kind of outsiders and which village?" Saddler pressed.

"They are some sort of archeologists, Lord Saddler. They are digging at the site of the first village….where the lake is." The man answered.

Saddler rubbed his chin as he spoke. "Hmmm. What to do with these people? Obviously they would be missed if they were to disappear and that would bring the authorities back here to snoop around." Saddler did not mention that he already knew of the team and had planted another one of his followers with the archeologists. He did not have to explain himself to an underling.

"Yes, My Lord." Mumbled the man.

"We will wait and watch. See what it is that they find. In the event that they discover the Las Plagas we will deal with them. They will make excellent prey for my son."

"Yes, Lord Saddler. There are Americans with them as well, a Doctor Quest and another man, Race Bannon. Also two children a boy and girl, teenagers I believe."

"I have heard of this Quest man. Perhaps he can be of some value to me. Send out two scouts from one of the nearby villages to the site. Instruct them to watch and report what they observe. However, at this time none of the people at the site are to be harmed. Do you understand? I will be quite upset with you if I find out that the scouts could not control their…hunger."

The man shook with fear, "Yes, My Lord. I shall not fail you."

Saddler waved his hand and the man bowed again, turned and fled as fast as he could without running. Saddler smiled at the man's obvious fear of him, he enjoyed instilling fear in others, even his servants.

"Well, Doctor Quest, let us see what you are looking for." Saddler mocked as he began to prepare for his next ceremony.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race landed the Dragonfly at the US Naval Air Base in Rota shortly after noon on Friday. The plane had been loaded up with supplies that they would need to participate in the dig with Estella. Jessie had been overly excited to see her mother again and Jonny was glad just to get out of the house and do something different for a while.

After the plane had been secured the Quest team disembarked and was met by Estella and one of her associates, a young college student named David. Upon seeing her mother, Jessie broke into a run and wrapped her arms around Estella in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, momma." Jessie said as she hugged her mother tightly. It was the first time she had seen her since the episode in Washington.

Estella, returning the hug, replied, "You too, honey. I'm so happy you are here."

Dr. Quest, Jonny, and Race followed and after a round of hugs and handshakes they got down to business.

"I'm very glad you decided to come, Dr. Quest." Estella said. "I think you will be a valuable asset to us."

"Thank you." He replied, "We are all happy to assist in any way we can."

Race walked up to Estella, "You're looking well."

"You too, Race." Estella replied.

Race turned away, "Hey, Jonny, come help me unload the Dragonfly."

"Sure thing, Race. Can I drive the jeep?" He asked, referring to the all-terrain vehicle that was loaded in the cargo bay of the plane.

"I don't think so, kiddo." Race answered.

"Oh, come on, Race, you said I could try it out." Jonny pleaded as he followed behind his bodyguard.

"Maybe later out at the site."

Estella spoke to Dr. Quest as Jessie ran off to help her father and Jonny. "Unfortunately, we have not uncovered anything of significant value as of yet. However, we are hoping to find something soon."

"Sometimes it takes longer; you of all people should know that, Estella."

"Yes. David here is very anxious to study some of the artifacts from the region. This is his first dig."

Dr. Quest turned towards the young man, who seemed especially nervous and almost in awe of Dr. Quest. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Sir." The man managed to stammer out. "It is an honor to meet you, Sir." He extended his hand.

Dr. Quest shook his hand and noticed the strong grip that he possessed. "Well, you are with the best; that is for certain."

David did not reply, he just nodded his head and stepped back a few paces.

"We have a long drive ahead of us, Benton." Estella said. "I doubt there will be much daylight left once we arrive. We may not be able to start any digging until first light in the morning."

Dr. Quest nodded and turned as he heard the Dragonfly's cargo ramp coming down. Once it was secure, he saw Race back the jeep down the ramp. "Looks as if we will be ready to go in a few minutes. I just have to grab my bags from the plane."

"Yes, of course. Whenever you are ready we can get under way and we have room in our vehicle as well for your extra bags if you need it."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

**Archeological Dig Site**

The moon was in full view as Estella and the Quest team pulled up to the site. It was eerily quiet as they all piled out of the vehicles. The only sound available was the slow steady hum of the generators powering the tents, but even those seemed to be deafened by the overall presence of the forest. The rest of the archeological team had already called it a night and were either asleep or attending to personal matters quietly in their tents. Small slivers of light filtered out from some of the tents, however the only other light was being provided by the moon.

To Jonny it reminded him of some of the camping trips that he had been on with his father when he was younger. However, being in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, surrounded by quiet and the unknown bundled Jonny's nerves. He had hoped that they would have arrived during the daylight hours because he was sure the place would not have seemed as creepy if he was able to see it in the daytime. He sucked in his breath and was determined not to let the dark get to him, he was too old too be afraid, but more importantly he did not want anyone else to think that he was scared.

Estella led them to a large tent at the far end of the grounds that served as her base of operations. The inside was rather barren; a few tables and chairs, a small coffee pot and small refrigerator labeled 'food', and a map board that showed the layout of the dig site and camp areas. Also a small work station had been set up in one of the corners. A laptop, scanner, printer, microscope and other scientific instruments were strewn about it.

"I know you all must be tired, so I will make this brief and then I can show you which tents are for you." She went to the map board and began to explain the living area for them. Then she moved on to the site itself.

"The site is about a half a mile north of here. So far, we have discovered very little, but we are determined that there are artifacts in this area and will continue to focus our efforts here until instructed as to do otherwise. There is a lake, approximately 3 miles to the west; however I wouldn't recommend going there."

"Why not?" Jonny asked.

"It's probably nothing, but some of the locals that have been working with us have said the lake is cursed."

"Cursed? A lake?" Race asked as he rolled his eyes.

Estella ignored his blatant eye rolling and continued. "Yes, whether we believe it or not doesn't negate the fact that they believe it. It would be best if we just stuck to our area and concentrated on the dig. Now, I know you are probably all feeling the jet-lag, so I will show you to your tents and we can start fresh in the morning."

No one disputed what Estella suggested, so she led them out of the tent. After they retrieved their bags for the night, she showed them the tents. Dr. Quest, Race, and Jonny were sharing a tent with each other and Jessie was staying with her mother. The tents had been set up next to one another so they would be close in case anything major happened throughout the night.

Within an hour, the entire camp was asleep, unaware of the eyes that kept watch on the camp from the surrounding forest. Eyes that had recorded the arrival of the Quest team and would soon report back to their master with the news.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Phil Corbin had secured a flight on a C-130 to Spain through one of his military contacts and was currently on his way. He had sent off a list of supplies he would need to one of his associates at the base and he was assured that the weapons and supplies would be there upon his arrival, including a vehicle for him to use. He had received another e-mail from the clandestine informant and attached to the e-mail had been more information about what to expect in the surrounding areas of the site, but nothing specific. He also received another map of the area with key villages and a large castle marked off. The castle sat approximately 12 miles away from Estella's dig site. According to one of the documents, the castle served as the base of operations for a local cult named Los Illuminados. He also learned, through the e-mail, that this cult had found some sort of parasite in a lake near Estella's site and had somehow managed to isolate it and infect the villagers with it. There was no direct link between the cult and Umbrella, but Corbin deduced that the secret organization wanted the plague for itself to develop another weapon.

The end of the e-mail contained a personal note to him, more of a warning then anything else. "Do not get complacent. Far more deadly and powerful things roam the forests there."

Corbin had traveled alone; he did not trust anyone else to help him in this matter. He decided that once he arrived in the area of the site he would spend time conducting a recon of the surrounding area before he approached the Quests.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After three days at Estella's site, the Quests had finally settled in and adjusted to the time change. They had been keeping busy, however with the exception of a few pieces of pottery and one small animal statute; the team had not yet uncovered anything of value. Estella could see the disappointment that was beginning to affect the team and that morale was beginning to drop. She knew that the artifacts that she had been contracted to find had to be here, however so far there was nothing. They had found no evidence that a village ever occupied this land.

Estella sat down with Jessie to take a short break and do some catching up with her only child. She had noticed a subtle change in her daughter; Jessie had seemed more apprehensive and sheltered then the last time she saw her and she was curious to find out what was going on in her daughter's life. Estella had just taken a drink of water from her canteen and before she could ask Jessie how things were going back home one of her assistants called out to her.

"Doctor! Doctor Velasquez!" It was David and he was running full speed up to her. When he stopped in front of her he was panting lightly and took a few seconds to catch his breath. "We found something." He exclaimed, "We think there are more here as well."

Estella jumped to her feet; all thoughts of talking to Jessie were pushed to the back of her mind with this new discovery. "What did you find?" She asked, "Show it to me."

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

Estella ignored the question, "Jess, run and get Dr. Quest and the others. I want them to see this."

"We are at the northern end of the site." David told Jessie. "The area that we just started on the other day."

Jessie ran off to get Dr. Quest and the others and Estella and David went towards the site. "Any evidence of the village?" Estella asked.

"Well it looks as if we may have found what remains of some sort of structure; a small hut or house perhaps. We also found this." David handed Estella a small piece of rock and as Estella examined the stone she quickly realized it was some sort of fossil. All that was left of the organism was the image that it had imprinted on the rock. It looked like some sort of sea faring creature, vaguely resembling a small lobster or crawfish.

"It could be an undiscovered species." David acknowledged.

"That is possible." Estella agreed; she had never seen anything like it before. "We will have to conduct some tests."

"Great." David stated and he ran off towards the dig. Estella quickly followed behind him, anxious to see what else may have been found.

In the trees, the eyes kept watch. They wanted to take the camp now, but they had been ordered to stay away, just observe and report what they saw. Once the time was right, they would be allowed to hunt, or so their master had promised them.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The Las Plagas infected villagers that kept watch over the camp were too enthralled with the camp to keep watch on themselves. There were only two of them and they kept their eyes fixated on the people in the camp. They effects of the plague reduced them to little more then walking flesh and therefore they could only follow the orders that they were given; so unless they were told to be cautious of their surroundings they would never think to do so on their own. Obviously their master did not think that a group of archeology students posed any threat at all to his physically superior slaves, even if they were intellectually inferior.

It was because of this shortsightedness that the two zombie-like observers did not hear or see their attacker approach until it was too late. Corbin attacked the larger of the two first, creeping up behind it and quickly snapping its neck; the creature slumped to the ground and did not move again. Its comrade turned and with a low growl lunged at the man, however he quickly sidestepped the attack and the creature tripped over its dead partner. It howled and began to claw its way back to its feet, pulling a small hand axe off of its belt and raising it to strike. Corbin back stepped and drew his silenced .45 semi-automatic pistol, aimed and fired. He aimed for the head and the first round hit the creature in the neck and the second exploded its eye, however it kept coming. It quickly closed the distance between itself and Corbin and raised its axe to strike. Corbin fired again, hitting the thing in the chest and again in the head. In a spray of blood the creature moaned and fell to the ground, dropping the axe on the way down. Corbin kept his pistol aimed at the creature for a few more minutes, ensuring that it did not get back up. When he was convinced that it was dead he went over to the other creature and placed two rounds into its head. These monsters, once local villagers, had probably welcomed real death in the end; however he still could not help feeling a pang of guilt for having to do it. That guilt quickly turned to anger, both at Umbrella and the mysterious cult that was surely working with the clandestine organization. He grabbed the bodies, ensuring he didn't get any blood on him, and dragged them to the edge of the wood line; placing them where he could use them as evidence to show the archeologists. He knew that the Quests would believe him; however it was the others that would need more then just the word of a government agent in order for them to believe.

He knelt down next to one of the corpses and withdrew a small syringe from his assault pack. Using every precaution to keep himself clear of the blood, he stuck the needle into the nearest corpse's neck and withdrew a sample of its blood. He discarded the syringe and stoppered the tube that contained the tainted blood. He secured it safely back in his pack and searched the site again through the trees. Within a few minutes he saw the Quests, along with Dr. Estella Velasquez and a young man walk into a large tent at the far side of the camp. A few locals mulled around the area, nervous expressions on their faces. They spoke quietly among themselves, but Corbin could not make out what they were saying due to being out of earshot. Soon the natives began to head back to the dig site to continue whatever tasks they had been assigned. He had a clear path to the tent; he stood and after glancing at the two corpses one last time he headed out into the open.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella had been beaming with excitement ever since the discovery of the fossil. David had insisted on making calls right away, however Estella wanted to examine it first in order to ascertain its origins. The others workers were told to continue working and if they found any more fossils to report to her immediately. They were also told to keep their eyes open for any artifacts that may resemble the creature or any evidence that the creature had any relation to the long forgotten village.

"We should make the call now." David said as he followed the others into the tent.

"I'm going to conduct some initial tests first." Estella insisted as she placed the small fossil on the table and began gathering some tools.

"What is it exactly?" Dr. Quest asked, somewhat perplexed.

"It could be a previously undiscovered species." David answered.

"Huh?" Race mumbled. "To me it just looks like some fossilized lobster or something."

Estella ignored them all and began to treat the fossil with the tools and chemicals that she had been supplied with. She sucked in her breath as she studied it, anxiety and excitement taking hold.

Estella leaned back in her chair and smiled. "I've never seen anything like it before." She said.

"What is it?" Dr. Quest asked again.

"It's the Las Plagas, Doctor." A new voice said.

Everyone in the tent turned towards the entrance where the voice had come from and were shocked to see Philip Corbin standing there. He looked as if he was ready for war; dressed in jungle fatigue pants, black combat boots, a black t-shirt, and black leather gloves. He was heavily armed with a M4 rifle slung across his chest which was currently loaded, a pistol in a combat holster on his leg, and various magazines and grenades attached to his belt. His face and arms were dirty, as if he had been crawling around in the dirt for some time.

"What are you doing here, Phil?" Race asked. "And what the hell is Las Plagas?"

He ignored Race and directed his statement to Estella again. "Is this what they hired you to find, Doctor?"

Estella stood and stared down the agent. She swore lightly in Spanish under her breath and then spoke, "What is this all about? I don't have to tell you anything." Estella shot an ice-piercing glare at Race and then looked back at Corbin. "What are you doing here anyway?" She walked over towards the man, obviously attempting to intimidate him. "Has the US government come to steal our find?"

"US government?" David gasped. "Now I'm confused."

Estella stood in front of Phil and stared in his eyes as she spoke. "This man works for the US government. Obviously his presence here, and the fact that he is so armed, shows they want something here for themselves. Stealing other peoples' discoveries is what they do best."

"Phil, what's going on?" Race asked again.

"I was hoping that Estella here would tell you herself, however since she is reluctant to do so, I will." He stared her in the eyes for a few more moments and then looked past her towards the Quests. "She's been hired by Umbrella to excavate this site. She obviously found one of the fossilized Las Plagas, but it would only be a matter of time before she stumbled upon the living ones as well."

"Umbrella?" Dr. Quest gasped as he shook his head.

"Momma, is that true?" Jessie asked as she walked over and stood next to her mother.

Estella turned and walked back to the table. "Yes, but I don't see what the issue is. Umbrella is a well-respected pharmaceutical company with global interests."

"Since when is Umbrella interested in what a bunch of college students dig up in the remote regions of Spain?" Corbin asked. "They were obviously looking for something and hired you to find it"

"I don't give a damn what you believe." Estella spat back at the man. Her contempt for him was obvious.

"I can't believe you are working for Umbrella." Race stated.

"What's the problem?" David said. "I'm going to go make the call now. This man's presence doesn't change anything." David stepped towards the door, but was blocked by Corbin, who stared down the young man, making him cower and back away.

"I know you." Corbin said.

"What?" The other man stammered. "I don't know who you are."

Corbin's eyes narrowed as he studied the man, who was starting to sweat. "I've seen you before." He stared at the man for a few moments longer then spoke to the group.

"It's ok. I don't think that Estella knows about Umbrella's other enterprises. This was an opportunity for her, but she was deceived. There is a cult that operates in this area called the Los Illuminados. I believe that Umbrella is working covertly with this cult. The cult leader, a man named Saddler is responsible for the discovery of the parasites in a nearby lake. He contained the parasites and has been experimenting on the locals here with it. Estella, have you noticed any peculiar behavior among the locals? Any that disappeared or never came back to work?"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't prove anything. In rural areas like this, superstitions always dominant peoples' lives. These are simple people, farmers, they believe very strongly in their beliefs."

"These aren't superstitions." Corbin retorted.

Dr. Quest ran a hand through his graying beard and spoke, "How do you know all this?"

"An anonymous informant." Corbin replied. "I have documentation if you want to see it."

"Enough." Estella announced. "I will not be bullied into submission by the likes of you, Phil. Documentation means nothing to me. You're an expert at forging things to suit your needs."

"Estella, please…" Race started.

"No, this is insane. You want me to stop my work just because _he_ shows up here." Estella exclaimed, flipping her arm in Corbin's direction. "I won't be bullied by him or you, Race. I guess your loyalty has always been with him."

Corbin had hoped that this would not happen. Estella blamed him and Intelligence One for her and Race's rocky divorce. Race was gone more often then he wasn't and she could not handle that type of life. Estella made her personal dislike for Corbin known every time she saw him. She even fought so adamantly that Race had given in and decided not to make Corbin Jessie's godfather when she was born. If she had only known how he risked his life to protect Jessie in Washington, perhaps she would feel different. In the end, it didn't really matter to Phil. He wasn't trying to win a popularity contest with Estella. He just wanted to make sure they got out of here in one piece.

"You want proof? Then follow me." Corbin said and he turned and left the tent.

"I think you should listen to him." Race said to Estella.

"This is ridiculous." Estella said.

"Estella, I agree with Race." Dr. Quest said.

Estella frowned, but finally acquiesced. She fell in line behind the others and walked out of the tent. They followed Corbin to the woods on the far side of the encampment. He walked a few paces into the forest and stopped. As the others gathered around, he knelt down and swiped off some of the leaves that he had used to conceal the corpses. The reaction had been what he expected; every one of the people present gasped in astonishment. Jessie stepped back and buried her face in Race's arms and Jonny stood behind his father.

Estella stepped forward, all the blood drained from her face. "You killed these people?" She asked.

"They were infected." Corbin answered. "They weren't 'people' anymore. They had been watching you camp and probably sending reports back to Saddler."

"How long?" Dr. Quest asked.

"I don't know. I only got here yesterday morning. I did some surveillance of the immediate area, including the lake. These are the only two that I found here at the camp. I'm sure it is safe to say that more will come when it is discovered that these two have not checked in."

"You said they were infected." David said. Even though he was somewhat shocked, he remained relatively calm for someone who has just been shown horror beyond anything in the movies. "Infected with what?"

Corbin stood back up; he instinctively placed his right hand on the grip of his rifle. "Las Plagas."

Estella tore her eyes from the corpses and looked at him; her personal feelings for the man gone for now. "How can that be?"

"I don't know how he does it." Corbin answered honestly.

"You don't know?" David mocked. "Then how can you know that it is Las Plagas?"

"You can test this if you want." Corbin said as he withdrew the vial that contained the corpse's blood. "I took a sample from one of them. I'm sure you will see that the blood is infected with Las Plagas."

No one made a move to take the vial from him so he put it back into his pack. "I'm sure that someone from the Los Illuminados or Umbrella can give us an answer though."

Race caught on to what the man was implying. "You're going after them?"

"I have no choice. This has to be stopped."

"You saw what happened last time…" Race started.

"Last time?" Estella asked. "What do you mean by 'last time'?"

"What about those?" Jonny asked, pointing to the corpses. "We can't just leave them here."

Race turned to the boy and saw that he was just as frightened again as he had been in the warehouse and he hated Umbrella even more for it. "We have to for now." He turned back to Corbin. "I'm assuming you have more supplies with you?"

Corbin nodded. "My truck is at the edge of the camp. I'll bring it around and meet you all back in the tent." He turned and jogged off in the direction of his vehicle.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Jessie said.

"I know, sweetheart. So am I." Race said as he hugged her close as they walked back towards the tent.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

**A New Nightmare**

**Chapter 3**

By: Sigokat

Dr. Quest and the others returned to the tent and were waiting for Corbin to return. No one spoke on the short walk back across the camp site, but Race could feel Estella's glare as if it had pierced straight through his heart. Never had he imagined that they would be put in another situation such as this, however he now realized that he had indeed underestimated Umbrella's powers. Whether Estella's anger was directed solely at him he could not tell, however he did know that it was due in part to him and his actions in general. He could definitely feel a fight starting to brew.

As the others entered the tent, Estella grabbed Race by the elbow and stopped him from entering. He turned towards her and saw just how angry and frightened she really was.

"What?" He asked, really not wanting to have this discussion now, but knowing that he could not avoid it.

"What was all that talk about the 'last time'?" She asked.

"There was an incident that we were involved in a number of months ago." Race answered. He decided it would probably be best to leave out the main reason that he had been involved.

"What type of incident?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dr. Quest and Hadji were kidnapped by Umbrella. We had to go and get them back."

"You took Jessie along with you?"

"Estella, it was a last minute thing. We had nowhere else for them to go. If I had known what Umbrella had been doing, I never would have taken her and Jonny along."

Estella snorted her disgust. "You and Corbin did this?"

"Yes." He also decided it was best to leave out Jade's role in the affair. He didn't want to anger her more then she already had been.

"Why on earth…" Estella started.

"Estella, look," Race said, he could feel his own anger growing inside him; not at Umbrella or these Los Illuminados people, but at Estella and her constant bickering and fighting. "We had no idea what was going on. Do you honestly believe that if I had known that I would have endangered our daughter in that way?"

Estella shook her head, "I honestly don't know anymore, Race. I would hope not, however it seems that she is always in danger when she is with you. Add your buddy, Corbin, into the mix and it is a recipe for disaster."

"Believe it or not, Estella, Corbin saved Jessie's life that day. We were separated in the facility and he had to get her through that hell on his own. I think you need to give the man a little more credit then you do."

Estella rolled her eyes, "I just think she would be safer with me."

"Yeah, like this place is really safe. We'd probably all be dead already if Corbin hadn't of shown up. How long do you think those things would have waited before they'd have attacked? There are probably hundreds of them out there."

Before Estella could reply they saw Corbin driving towards them in a small SUV. He parked the truck next to where they were standing and climbed out. He smiled at them and said, "Did I interrupt something? I can come back later."

Estella snorted, turned on her heels, and stormed into the tent.

"What's up with her?" Corbin asked.

"She's scared, so she's taking it out on me."

"That sucks." Corbin replied.

"Yeah, well she still hates you too." Race grinned as he punched his friend lightly in the chest.

Corbin shrugged, "Hey, that's your woman."

"I told her about Washington." Race admitted.

"I figured you would have had to tell her eventually. How'd she take it?"

"Like she always does; threatening to take Jessie away from me again."

"I think we have bigger things to worry about now." Corbin said as he opened the rear door of the SUV and pulled out a computer bag and some maps. He handed the maps to Race and they walked to the tent.

Inside, Dr. Quest had been nursing a cup of coffee, perhaps hoping that the warmth of the beverage would wash away the cold terror that he felt inside. He had been held hostage in the Washington facility, however he had been forced to watch Race, Jonny, and the others as they wound their way through the maze of death and horror in search of him and Hadji.

Jonny and Jessie sat at the table, side by side, but they did not speak. There were no words of comfort or comedy that they could share to lighten their spirits. Instead, they sat there in silence, tightly holding hands together.

The assistant David stood in a corner, but approached Estella as she walked into the tent. He could see that she was not in a talkative mood, so he stood next to her and waited for her to speak. Before he could get anything out of her, the tent flaps flew open again and Race and Phil walked in. David took a step back out of the way. He had planned to avoid anymore confrontations with men that could easily kill him in a heartbeat if they were so inclined to do so. David did notice that Race still appeared to be unarmed, however Corbin still had his rifle and pistol, but the rifle was now slung across his back.

Race unrolled the maps and placed them on the table as Corbin opened the computer case. He quickly opened it and logged on. He opened up some programs and within a few minutes there were satellite images displayed on the screen.

Everyone gathered around the table. Corbin pointed towards a spot on the map that indicated the camp site.

"This is our current location." He began. He moved his hand north on the map and pointed at an image of a structure. "That is where I am headed; to the castle. It's approximately twelve miles from here, but the terrain is thick and rugged, with many small villages scattered between here and there. Trying to take a straight line distance would probably be impossible, so it is difficult to judge exactly how long it will take to get there."

"What's at the castle?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Supposedly that is the base of operations for the Los Illuminados. I've hooked into some of our satellites to try and obtain some real time feed of this general area; however with the weather quickly turning to shit it is difficult to make out anything more then

what we can see on this map."

"You said that you are headed to the castle." Race stated.

"Yes." Corbin said as he straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about the rest of us?" Race asked.

"You will take them back to the city and then back to Rota where you can return to the states at any time."

Race shook his head. "You want us to leave?"

"Yes. This is my problem, not yours."

"Phil, I don't think…" Race started.

"This isn't a negotiation, Race. It's an order. The longer you all stay here the more danger you face."

Race slammed his fist on the table, "Hell no, Phil. You can't send us back. I'll take the rest back to the city, but then I'm coming back. You can't possibly do this on your own. There could be hundreds or thousands of those things out there and who knows what else."

"I'm not leaving either." Estella said. "I'm not letting some thugs scare me off."

Corbin rolled his eyes, "Those aren't 'thugs' out there, Estella. This isn't a debate." He hesitated before continuing his train of thought, "Besides you'd only slow me down."

"Sorry, Phil." Dr. Quest said. "What these people are doing is a disgrace to science and a horror to all of humanity. You can't expect us to just turn away and do nothing. You said it earlier, they have to be stopped."

Corbin gritted his teeth. He knew this was going to happen. Race was his best agent, but he was stubborn and thick headed and Phil truly believed that those traits had rubbed off onto the good doctor and the kids. He ran his hands over his face and then suddenly stopped. He turned his gaze to the young assistant David, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"Now I remember." Corbin said.

"Remember what?" David asked nervously.

Instead of answering, Corbin drew his pistol and aimed it at the man's chest. David's arms shot up in the air and he stumbled backwards. "What are you doing?" He managed to say.

Everyone else stepped back out of the line of fire, shocked at this sudden turn of events.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Estella demanded.

"He works for them." Corbin replied; never taking his eyes off of his target. He cocked the hammer back on the pistol and stepped forward which caused the other man to step back

"What?" Race asked, "For who?"

"Umbrella or Los Illuminados, either one it doesn't matter. He's one of the enemy."

"How do you know?" Dr. Quest asked.

"This is ridiculous." David shouted. "I've done nothing wrong. You've seen what this man did to those people in the woods. He's just trigger happy or something."

"Access the folder on my laptop labeled Spain. There are pictures inside. One picture shows two men on a boat disposing of dead bodies into one of the lakes. Supposedly there is some sort of monster in that lake that they sacrifice unwilling villagers to. This guy is on that boat."

Race did as Corbin instructed and after clicking through some of the pictures he found the one in question. After zooming in on the boat the picture lost some of its quality, but it was clear that David was one of the men in the picture.

David continued to step backwards, but he was quickly running out of room. He knew that they would never let him escape, so in his desperation he reached out and grabbed a hold of Estella's hair and pulled her close to him, using her as a shield. Corbin tightened his grip on his pistol and readjusted his aim, but Race held up his hand to stop him from firing.

"Let her go." He demanded.

Estella screamed as David jerked her hair, straining her neck. "I walk out of here and then I will let her go."

Race nodded at the man and said, "Alright, just be cool. No one is going to get hurt."

"You think you all know something, but you don't. You have no idea of the awesome power that Los Illuminados possesses. You cannot stop us. You will all die."

Corbin took another step forward. He knew he could take the kid out now, but he held back for Estella's sake.

David continued to back step towards the tent flap and when he reached it, he pushed Estella forward and quickly dove out the door. Corbin surged forward and leapt over Estella's prone body and was out the door in a matter of seconds. He heard movement to his right and saw David running through the woods. He holstered his pistol, unslung his rifle, knelt and took aim. The forest was thick and he couldn't get a clear shot because the other man kept twisting and weaving his way through the woods. Corbin clicked the selector level back to safe and stood. He's probably as good as dead anyways and if he does manage to make it to his friends, he can't really tell them anything more then they probably already knew about the Quests and the dig site he thought. Corbin sighed and stepped back into the tent.

Estella was sitting at the table with the others gathered around her. She was relatively unharmed; more shook up then anything else. A few tears ran down her cheeks, more then likely caused by her hair being violently pulled by her attacker. Race looked up from his ex-wife when he saw Corbin walk back in.

"Did you get him?"

Corbin shook his head. "No, but he probably won't last very long out there anyway."

"What if he gets back to his people?" Jessie asked.

Corbin shrugged. "He can't really tell them anymore then they probably already know."

Dr. Quest ran a hand through his graying hair and spoke. "So now that we know that the threat is real, what do you propose we do? When do we leave?"

"Six people are a lot to have together at one time in this environment." Corbin replied.

"Then we split up." Race guessed.

"I don't have enough weapons and equipment for everybody." Corbin replied. "I don't like this at all, but since there is no arguing with you then I suppose the best plan would be to separate into two teams and move on the castle that way. We can cover more ground and collect any evidence that we may come across while en route."

Jonny looked up at his father and said, "I want to stay with you."

Dr. Quest nodded his agreement and placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "I agree, Jonny."

"Well I'm not leaving Jessie." Estella said, having recovered from her episode. "And now that I know David is one of them, I am more determined then ever to stop this."

"So that leaves you and me." Race said to his boss. "I'll take Jonny and Dr. Quest and Jessie and Estella can go with you."

Corbin shook his head; he didn't like being responsible for watching the two women. It had been hard enough for him with Jessie the first time. It wasn't that he didn't think she couldn't hold her own, he knew that she could and had seen her do so, he just didn't like knowing that he had to watch out for his friend's family in this situation.

"Race, maybe you should…" He started.

Race shook his head and led Corbin to a corner of the tent for some privacy. "No. I think its best this way. If I was with them I don't think I would be able to function to my fullest abilities. I can do that with the Quests. You took care of Jessie last time; she trusts you and so do I."

"It would be better if none of them came at all."

"Perhaps, but that's not going to happen, you know that. Besides, it would waste too much time especially now that that creep has gotten away and could be reporting back to his associates at any moment."

Corbin sighed, "Fine. But if your wife starts running her mouth, I'm gonna have to gag her."

Race smiled at his friend's ability to crack jokes even in these grave situations. "I guess that's fair enough and she's my ex-wife remember."

The two men turned back to the group to discuss the plan of attack. "Alright, so I will be taking Jonny and Dr. Quest," Race started, "Jessie and Estella you two will be going with Phil."

Estella snorted and rolled her eyes, but she did not object.

"What's the plan of attack?" Race asked.

"Like I said earlier, there are numerous villages between here and the castle." Corbin said as he directed their attention back to the map. "Supposedly there is a secret mine of some sort beyond the main lake; however the only access to it is by boat which means crossing the lake. The paths are too narrow to take any vehicles so we'd be walking and I think we should at least investigate some of the villages to try and determine how many people Saddler has infected."

"Do we have any idea how long this has been going on?" Dr. Quest asked.

"No." Corbin replied.

"So we have no idea how many of those things are out there."

"That's correct."

"Great." Jonny said.

Race crossed his arms over his chest. "We can investigate the lake and see about going that route while you take the foot paths to the nearest village."

Corbin shrugged, "That works for me. I have some gear outside in the truck. I kind of figured that I would need more then one set."

"When are we going to leave?" Estella asked. "It'll be dark within the hour."

"I don't like going into unfamiliar territory in the dark unless we have to." Race said. "You think we can wait till first light and move then?"

"That's fine. We can go over the basic plan again if you want. We'll switch off pulling guard duty. I suggest everyone sleep in the same tent tonight." Corbin replied.   
I'll bring the stuff inside."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After the truck had been unloaded, Corbin divided the equipment between himself and Race. Besides the weapons that he already carried, there was another M4 rifle and .45 semi-automatic pistol, both of which he gave to Race, as well as enough ammunition for the both of them. There was a limited number of incendiary and fragmentation grenades, so he divided each in half and gave six of each to Race and he kept six of each for himself. The two men loaded up the spare magazines and grenades onto the tactical vests that Corbin had acquired when he had arrived. He had also requested two way hands-free communications devices. The radios clipped to the belt and came with earpieces and speaking devices; the radios were supposed to have a ten mile radius depending on the terrain. He hadn't requested, but had received anyway, two transponders with PDAs. Uploaded into the PDAs were maps of the area and when the transponders were activated they would be able to track each other's movements. He also had two pair of infrared binoculars. It was a lot of equipment to carry, but he and Race had carried more for other missions as well. His informant had wanted him to collect evidence as well, so he kept the needed equipment he was supplied with in a small assault pack that he attached to the back of his vest.

Once the equipment had been divided they were getting ready to move to the other tent to try and get some sleep, when Corbin's cell phone rang. Everyone stopped and turned towards the man as he answered the phone.

"Yeah?" He said as he flipped open the phone open and answered.

He waited a few moments before responding, obviously listening to what the caller had to say. "We aren't leaving till dawn. We don't know what is out there right now."

More waiting, then, "I understand that, however I'm not taking these people out there right now. I'm here now, so this is going to be on my terms, not yours."

The others watched him intently, as he nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled the PDA out of his pocket and switched it on and then he spoke again, "Yeah I see them on here. That's fine. Anything else?"

The caller must have been giving more instructions, however after a few minutes Corbin hung up without a reply.

"Who was that?" Race asked.

"The person that sent me here."

"So, how come you didn't bring any back-up?" Jonny asked. "This would be a lot easier with a whole assault team and some helicopters and stuff."

"It's too dangerous. I don't know who to trust anymore." Corbin answered. "Who knows for sure who in the government Umbrella has paid off."

"You obviously trust this informant of yours." Estella said.

"I had no choice in the matter." Corbin replied.

Dr. Quest could sense another argument brewing, so before it could erupt he spoke up. "Well, we are here now and that is all that matters. I suggest we try and get some sleep before we have to leave in the morning."

"I'll pull the first guard duty." Corbin said. "You all get some rest."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

When he had reached a safe location, David pulled out a phone and quickly dialed a number. After only two rings the line was picked up.

"The Quests and the archeologist bitch know what is going on. Some government agent

they know showed up and told them about us."

He paused, "I don't know who he is or how he knows about us. He recognized me from a photograph of the lake that he had somehow obtained. I'm surprised he didn't kill me right away, the man seems pretty crazy. He killed the two that had been keeping watch on the site."

David sat on top of a rock formation; he was covered in sweat from running so long. He hadn't wanted to stop because he had no idea if they had decided to follow him or not.

"You can't tell Lord Saddler about this." He said into the phone, his voice becoming shaky.

"All I know is that they plan to come to the castle."

Another pause, "You want me to go back? They'll kill me for sure."

"I'll make it up, I swear. Lord Saddler will be pleased. We can capture them and let Lord Saddler's pet have its way with them."

"I won't fail, I swear." David hung up the phone.

He had no intention of going back to the site or to the castle. He would let the crazy government agent and the Quests do all the dirty work and then when it was safe, he would escape. He had seen first hand how unforgiving Lord Saddler could be in matters such as these and if he went back to the castle then he was surely as dead as if he went back to the camp. For now, he would lay low and wait till things had calmed down. Perhaps if the group succeeded in eliminating Saddler, David would be able to take over control of the cult and use Las Plagas to start his own personal war.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Fortunately the night passed quickly and with no incidents. The relative quiet and calm of the surrounding forest gave a false impression of safety and normalcy, however everyone knew otherwise. There were things out there, waiting for them, more then likely even watching them and it caused everyone's nerves to be on end. They all tried to sleep, however none were able to get more then a few hours and even those were restless.

Estella had informed her team that some unexpected events had arisen and the dig had to be postponed indefinitely. She had instructed them that they all had to leave and return to the city at dawn. This was disheartening to some, since the discovery of the fossil they had assumed that things would pick up, not stop so suddenly. Estella assured the team that it was only a temporary halt and that they should be able to return to the site within a week at most.

Race and Phil spent time cleaning their weapons and studying the maps. There were many small pockets of villages, some could be bypassed, but some could not. Phil had also informed Race that his nameless informant had told him that there were weapons caches located throughout the area; most had been marked on the PDA map. It would solve their ammunition and weapon shortage problems. Race and trained Jonny, Jessie, and even Dr. Quest in the proper use of firearms, however he did not relish the fact that they would more then likely have to use them. Jonny and Jessie had proven their abilities in the warehouse in Washington, however he was still worried. Race had confidence in Corbin to protect his daughter and ex-wife; he knew they would be in good hands and that Corbin would risk his own life to ensure they were safe. His only worries came from if something were to happen to either himself or Phil that the others would be left alone and vulnerable. Perhaps he now understood why Corbin wanted to go alone, however he knew that the others would not want to leave and it was safer to keep them together then leave them because he knew they would eventually venture out in the forest alone.

Corbin was studying his PDA and uploading checkpoints when Race turned to him and spoke, "So, you have no idea who this informant is or who she is working for?"

Corbin did not look up from the PDA, "Nope."

"So how do you know we can trust her?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't for sure, but my instinct is telling me that she is on our side." He finally looked up at Race, "Besides, she did tell me you all were in trouble, which proved to be correct."

"Sure, but didn't you say she said it was a trap?"

"Yes."

Race thought for a minute, "You don't think Estella…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"No, I don't think that. You really think that if she was involved she would risk her daughter's life? And the lives of Dr. Quest and Jonny?"

"Well, no, I don't. Hey, what about me?" Race exclaimed upon realization that Corbin had omitted his name.

"You? She probably wants you dead." Corbin smiled at his friend, "I know I do sometimes. You are as stubborn as a mule."

"You're not much better." Race retorted.

"Never said I was."

"You know I feel like a mouse, trapped in some huge maze, with your mysterious informant watching over us, leading us to some slice of cheese, but I don't know if I want the cheese."

"Cheese makes you fat." Corbin replied.

"I'm being serious, asshole." Race said.

"So, am I. You've gained some weight since going to live with the Quests. Too much cheese I guess."

Race reached over and popped his friend lightly on the side of the head. "You have an amazing talent for humor in grave situations."

"It's my defense mechanism. Besides, I'm the one who has to go out there with you wife. That alone scares the hell out of me. Add plague infested people and who knows what else into the mix and I'm screwed. If I do make it out of here alive I'll have to spend the next five years in therapy thanks to your wife."

"I know a good one. I can get you his card and remember she's my ex-wife." Race smiled.

"She still treats you like your married and you still bow down to her."

"I think I'm going to kick your ass now." Race smiled.

"You can try, tubby."

Race placed his rifle down on the ground and lunged at Corbin, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist as he knocked him off his seat and pinned him to the ground. Corbin countered by placing his right knee into Race's gut and wrapping his left arm around Race's arm and as he twisted he flipped Race onto his back.

"So, am I playing you or Estella right now?" Corbin grinned.

Race curled his hand into a fist and hit Corbin on the side of the head and then raised his leg and kicked the other man in the stomach, throwing him off. Corbin fell backwards and said, "I guess that means I'm playing you."

Before Race could reply, Dr. Quest and the others came out of the tent, obviously drawn out by the commotion.

"You two boys having fun?" Estella asked.

Corbin grinned at Race and Race shot him a glance, "Don't you dare say a word."

Corbin raised his arms in defeat, "Alright you win. But you didn't have to hit me so hard in the head."

"Don't call me tubby again." Race smiled as he helped his friend to his feet.

Estella shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two. "Men. I swear, I don't understand men sometimes."

"Its ok, we don't understand you women either." Corbin replied.

Jonny suppressed a giggle as Race elbowed Corbin in the ribs. "Remember you have to deal with her." He whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"What did you two say?" Estella said.

"Nothing." Both men replied as one.

"The sun will be up soon, so I suggest we finish getting ready." Dr. Quest said as he shook his head at Race and Corbin.

"I'll go finish up rationing the food and water." Jessie said.

"I'll help you, honey." Estella said as she turned back towards the tent.

"Make sure you give the cheese to Race." Corbin said a little too loudly.

Race punched his friend in ribs, causing Corbin to exhale loudly. Estella looked at the two men, rolled her eyes and turned back to the tent. "Men." She snorted once again as she walked into the tent.

"You suck, Phil." Race said.

"So do you, Race."

The two men sat back down, Jonny sat next to Race, and they went over the maps again; covering checkpoints and the weapons caches along the routes they planned to take.

"So…" Jonny said as he joined the two men.

"So what?" Race asked.

"Race, there's something else I need to tell you as well." Corbin said, his face turning serious. "The last message I received had a warning about something more deadly then those creatures lurking in the woods."

"Did the message say what it was?" Jonny asked.

"No, however when I received that phone call earlier, the caller reiterated the statement again. Whatever it is, it's probably near the castle."

"Well, who knows what to expect if Umbrella is involved." Race said.

"I don't know how involved Umbrella is." Phil said, "Perhaps they only recently discovered this Saddler person and what he had been doing and now they want the Las Plagas and whatever else is here for themselves."

"Can it be any worse then what we saw before?" Jonny asked.

"I hope not, Jonny, but I don't know." Phil answered.

"Well, we just need to stay vigilant." Race said as he stood up.

Corbin reached into his pocket, grabbed a cigarette and lit it. "Hey, I thought you quit." Race said.

"Whenever flesh eating zombies and horror movie creatures enter my life I always seem to start up again." Corbin shrugged.

"You probably shouldn't be smoking that. They may see." Jonny said.

"They already know we are here, they are probably watching us right now; I'm not exactly concerned about that. Once the sun rises we will be on our way."

"Well, when do I get a weapon?" Jonny asked.

Corbin glanced at Race, "Hey, kiddo," Race started as he placed a hand on Jonny's shoulder, "You got me for now."

"Yeah, but I still want a gun. You remember what happened last time."

"Yes, I do. We'll see what we can do." Race answered as he and Jonny walked back towards the tent. Corbin watched them go and after they had disappeared into the tent he scanned the area, his mind projecting images in front of his eyes as to what was lurking out there…waiting for them.

The sun would be up soon and then they would depart, a whole new nightmare waiting for them in the unknown.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my original characters.

A New Nightmare

By: Sigokat

**Umbrella Headquarters**

Mr. Baker had been following the developments at Doctor Velasquez's dig with much enthusiasm and her discovery of the fossilized Las Plagas parasite confirmed his beliefs that the parasite was indeed to source of Saddler's experiments.

"We have a problem, Mr. Baker." Mr. Leland announced as he entered Baker's office.

"What is it?"

"That Intelligence One agent, Philip Corbin, was tipped off about our interests in the Las Plagas parasite. He flew out there and is currently at the site with the Quests. It is safe to assume that he has told them what he knows."

"Tipped off by whom? One of our people?" Baker looked up from his desk and noticed that Leland looked considerably worried. He had never seen the old man in such a state before.

"We don't know yet. We are currently attempting to trace the origins of the call that was made to his cell phone earlier in the week."

Bake exhaled and then smiled, "Mr. Leland, you must learn to relax. I do not see this as a problem."

"You may not, but the higher ups do. Corbin and the Quests could ruin everything. After what Krumlanski did they have become determined to bring us down."

"Ha." Baker snorted. "Do you honestly think that a handful of do-gooders can stand up to us? Besides, Saddler's people are much more dangerous then Krumlanski's little lab was. I highly doubt they will make it very far at all."

"What about capturing Doctor Quest?"

"That is still possible, but my main objective is securing the Las Plagas and Saddler's Psion, or at least documentation on how he did it so we can duplicate his work. I believe that Saddler can handle Corbin and the others, I am not worried at all."

Leland made an audible huffing noise and left the office, realizing that Baker was too preoccupied with the Las Plagas to see any type of dangers at all.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

**Dig Site, Spain**

At dawn everyone gathered together in front of the tents at the site. Unfortunately there were not enough weapons for everyone, so Race and Corbin retained all the firepower and hoped that some of these hidden weapons caches were close.

Jessie walked over to Jonny, "Hey, be safe out there, Jonny."

"You too, Jess. You gonna bag a couple of these creeps again?"

"You betcha." Jessie did her best to sound cheerful and brave.

"We'll have to tally our scores and see who wins this time." Jonny said, "Even though we both know it'll be me."

"Yeah right, bleach head. I just gotta get Mr. Corbin to give me his rifle and then its over."

"Good luck with that one, Jess."

"Hey kids, its time to move out." Race called from a few yards away.

"Coming, dad." Jessie yelled back.

Jessie turned back to Jonny and saw the seriousness in his face, "Hey, it'll be alright. We'll meet up at the castle in a little while and take out this Saddler creep ourselves."

"I hope so. Take care, Jonny."

"You too, Jess." Jonny reached over and hugged Jessie tightly. He didn't like leaving her, but there was no choice. He held her tightly, hoping that this would not be the last time. A few moments passed and they released each other and headed over to where the adults were waiting for them.

"Do you have to smoke those things?" Jessie heard her mother lecture to Corbin as they walked up.

Corbin took a drag from his cigarette and simply replied, "Yes."

Estella rolled her eyes, "This is going to be the longest hike ever."

"You're telling me." Corbin smirked. H turned away from the woman and looked at Race, "Alright, Race, are you guys all ready?"

"Yep, might as well get moving now before we all reconsider." Race answered.

"Alright, we are going to head due north." Corbin stated, "I'll check in with you once we reach the first village."

"Sounds good. We are heading east to the lake to learn what we can from there." Race replied.

"Let's go." Corbin said as he flicked his cigarette butt to the ground, readied his rifle, and started towards the footpath in the wood line that headed north.

Jessie gave her father one last hug and then followed off behind the other Intelligence One agent. Estella and Race just looked at each other, nodded, and then Estella turned and followed her daughter.

Once the other group was out of site within the forest, Race, Jonny, and Dr. Quest turned east and headed to entrance of the forest in search of the lake that held the Las Plagas and God only knew what else.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race was in the lead with Jonny in the middle and Doctor Quest bringing up the rear as they entered the woods. Race was the only one of the three that was armed; he had thought about giving the pistol to Dr. Quest, however he had decided against it. Race constantly scanned the woods to the left and right as well as in front of him, so he was confident that no threat could sneak up on them from behind, however if someone did attack from the back the three were close enough together that Race could easily maneuver to engage any target that threatened them.

The lake was a few miles up the path. Jonny watched Race for a few moments and when he was confident he had his bodyguard's movements down he began to scan the woods the same as Race, however he always looked in the opposite direction that Race was looking, that way someone was always watching each side. Race moved along at a steady pace and even though Jonny had spent years with the man and had seen him in action on numerous occasions, he was still amazed at how quietly the man moved. If Race got too far ahead Jonny would never be able to find him again.

They had been walking for approximately a mile or so when Race suddenly stopped. He turned and looked back slightly over his shoulder, made eye contact with the others and then nodded his head in the direction ahead of him. He knelt down and Jonny and Benton moved up on each side of him.

"What is it?" Dr. Quest asked barely louder then a whisper.

"There's a small structure up ahead. It looks isolated. We need to be cautious. Stay right with me."

"Got it, Race." Jonny said as he gave the thumbs up signal.

Race smiled at the teenager and stood back up. He held his rile at the low ready and he crouched down to about half his height as he moved forward. Race closed the distance to the building quickly. He stopped again on the edge of the path and scanned the immediate area. The building was nothing more then a shack with a small fence around it. Out in the middle of the forest Race had no idea what it could have been used for besides a lookout post. Is Saddler really this cautious? Race thought to himself. He didn't see any movement, so he waved his hand at Dr. Quest and Jonny and they moved forward.

"Stay here. I'm going to make sure that shack is clear. Then I'll wave you forward."

"I think we should stay together." Dr. Quest said.

"It could be a trap or an ambush. I just want to make sure."

Dr. Quest nodded and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Jonny looked disappointed that Race wouldn't let them come with, but Benton knew that Race was looking out for their safety. He watched as Race moved forward towards the shack.

"Don't worry, Jonny. Race knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, I just wish he'd let me come with."

Dr. Quest didn't reply, Jonny was a tough kid and Benton knew that after living through the ordeal in Washington Jonny was just as determined as the rest of them to stop Umbrella.

Race moved towards the fence, constantly scanning the immediate area. He didn't hear any movement. The fence, made of wood, was beginning to rot and Race easily hopped over it. He moved to the shack and with his back to the wall he moved closer to the door. Once reaching the door, he shot a quick glance inside and then turned, raised his rifle and entered low. The shack was small and practically empty. No living creatures were inside. Along the right wall were empty shelves and to his immediate front was a table with an old typewriter. "What's that thing for?" Race mumbled. The wall to his left held something completely different. It appeared to be the body of a woman, but the only way he could tell was because the corpse was wearing a dress. Its head was completely gone and from the condition of the body it appeared almost as if the head had been violently torn off. Dried blood and rotting flesh covered the wall and the body was held in place by a large axe. Its hands were pinned to the wall with large nails as well. Race covered his mouth with his arm and then turned away. The corpse had obviously been there for some time because he could tell that bugs, maggots, and other scavengers had gone to work on it. He stepped outside and waved Dr. Quest and Jonny forward.

Race stood outside the doorway and when the others reached him he warned them, "There a body inside. At least what's left of it."

They all entered the shack. Both Dr. Quest and Jonny had seen dead bodies before, but the state that this poor soul was left in was nothing less then vicious. Dr. Quest turned away from it and went to the table, searching the drawers. He pulled out a stack of worn papers from one of them.

"Find something, Dad?" Jonny asked. He too was trying to ignore the corpse that someone or something had displayed on the wall.

"Just some papers; they're in Spanish." Luckily Benton was fluent in many languages, including Spanish.

"What do they say?" Race asked.

"Not much; it mainly looks like gibberish. Something about the walking dead and the beast in the lake."

He sifted through the papers and found another one in a different style of handwriting. "This one talks about the children." He began to translate from the paper. 'They want my children, but I will not give them to the evil ones. I will not let them have them, no matter what they may do to me. They are my babies, only three and five years old. What could that evil man want them for?'

He stopped reading and glanced up at the corpse. No one said anything, but they all knew that the letter must have been written by the woman that was now pinned to the wall; left there as an example to others or a warning.

Race shook his head, "We better get moving. We shouldn't linger in any place too long."

"Here Jonny, put these in your backpack. Anything we find we should keep. We need all the evidence we can gather to stop this." His father said as he handed the papers to Jonny.

"Race, I think we need to find some weapons and soon." Dr. Quest stated.

"Yes, you're right, Benton. Let's go. According the PDA there should be a weapons cache before we reach the lake."

"It makes me wonder how this informant of Phil's knows all this." Benton mumbled.

"I was thinking the same thing." Race said as he moved out the door.

"Well, let's just hope that this informant is right and that she's really on our side." Jonny said.

"You said it, Jonny." Race praised as the group moved up the trail.

"I hope Jessie's ok." Jonny said.

"Me too, kiddo." Race agreed. He had been trying not to think of the others, but it was difficult and seeing the body of that poor woman made it worse.

"I'm sure they are fine, Jonny." Dr. Quest added not only for Jonny's and Race's sakes but for his own as well.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Corbin, Jessie, and Estella moved north along the foot trails. They had been moving for over an hour and had not encountered a single person, normal or otherwise. Jessie and Estella stayed close to Corbin and they glanced around the forest, trying to see if anything was out there watching them. Corbin had not spoken a word since they entered the trail; he was too busy concentrating on scanning the areas.

"This is hopeless." Estella sighed.

Corbin stopped and turned towards the woman, "According to the map there is a village less then a mile away. I suggest you keep your voice down as well."

"Phil, there's nothing out here." Estella argued.

He sighed and stepped closer to the woman, "Have you noticed anything strange?"

"No. Like what?"

Corbin cocked his head to the side, "Listen."

Jessie noticed it first, "There no noise."

Corbin nodded; he had always been impressed by the girl's quick thinking and ability to adapt rapidly, "Exactly. Something has scared off all the animals. Not even the sounds of bugs. We are close to something. So I say again, keep your voice down."

He turned back and continued along the path. He quickened his step; adrenaline starting to pump through his veins as they hopefully came closer to some answers.

Almost fifteen minutes passed and in the distance they all saw the top of what appeared to be a church over the next rise. Phil turned, held a finger to his mouth, cautioning for silence, and left the path into the woods off to the right. Jessie and Estella quickly followed and took care where they stepped so they wouldn't make any noise. They followed Corbin to a low rise which enabled them to see much of the village in front of them and still stay concealed from whoever might be in the village. Corbin laid down on his stomach and withdrew his binoculars and Estella and Jessie laid down on the ground as well.

Through the binoculars Corbin was able to take in much of the village. It appeared to be a simple farming community with a large church at the far end of the center of town. The buildings were barely larger then shacks and a few of them had small stables on the sides or in the back. Corbin's attention was drawn to the center of the village. There he saw numerous people milling about, some with pitchforks and shovels. About two dozens villagers were gathered around a large makeshift fire. They appeared to be chanting or yelling and when Corbin zoomed the binoculars in on the fire he saw why. A large stake protruded from the center of the fire and a man had been tied to it. He looked as if he had been beaten to death before the burning at the stake ritual; however Corbin could see the man squirming, desperately trying to free himself. He had only spent a short time at Estella's dig, however he thought that he recognized the man was one of her fellow archeologists. He lowered the binoculars and rolled over onto his back as he spoke.

"I can see about two dozen of the villagers. They are gathered in the center by the church. I can't see any more people; however we have to assume that there are more."

"Are they infected?" Jessie asked.

Phil was double checking his magazines and grenades and nodded, "Yes, they appear to be."

"How can you tell? Let me see." Estella said as she reached for the binoculars.

Corbin snatched them off his chest and held them out of reach, "I don't think that's a good idea." Then he added, "For your sake, Estella."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Estella said as she held her hand out to him.

Corbin sighed. They had to entered the village, going around would take too long and there could be evidence or weapons there as well, so he knew that she would see the man eventually. He handed over the binoculars.

Estella scanned the village and quickly saw what Corbin had attempted to conceal from her. She gasped and dropped the binoculars to the ground. "That's Greg Davis. I told them all to return to the city."

"What is it, momma?" Jessie asked, seeing the worry and pain in her mother's face.

"One of my co-workers. They have him…in there…." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry, Estella." Corbin said. He was sincere, however he did not know if Estella knew or even cared.

"We need to save him." Estella announced.

Jessie looked at her mother and then at Phil. She wanted to help her mother's friend as well. "What should we do?"

Corbin remained silent. He knew that there was no way they could get to the man in time, not with having to fight their way through the villagers first. He looked at the girl and then at her mother, but he couldn't bring himself to answer.

After a few moments Estella asked, "Can you get him?"

"Estella, I don't think that he would…" Corbin stared.

"No. I mean can you get him…with that…from here?" Estella was pointing at the rifle in Corbin's hand. "I don't think we can get to him, so if we can't I want you to put him out of his pain and misery, please."

Corbin was taken aback. He couldn't believe what she was asking him to do.

Corbin shook his head, "We are out of range and I don't have a scope. But when we get closer…if that's what you want."

Estella glanced back in the direction of the village. "Yes." Estella always prided herself in her strength and composure, however at that moment she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to believe what Corbin had said about the people here, but now having seen it for herself, the fear started to rise; first fear and then anger. Anger at the people in the village, at this man Saddler, and at Umbrella not only for having a part in the Las Plagas scheme but also for bringing her team and her family to this awful place.

She sucked in her breath, looked Corbin in the eyes and said, "Let's do it then."

Corbin nodded, slid down the short embankment and waited for the women. They quickly moved back to the trail that led into the city. "Stay close to me." He said as he moved forward.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race, Jonny, and Doctor Quest made it to the lake without any encounters or other signs of the viciousness and death that plagued the forest. At the edge of the lake was a small boat house which was empty save for a few boating supplies, ropes, and fishing poles.

The path led to a small, rickety pier and a small boat was docked at its side. Race and Doctor Quest were standing on the pier, examining the boat when Jonny whistled in surprise.

Race looked up at the boy, who stood at the entrance to the pier. "What is it, Jonny?"

"I saw something move," Jonny answered and pointed behind the boathouse, "Back there, behind the building. I think it was a man."

"Come on." Race said as he and Dr. Quest left the pier and started back to the boathouse.

Keeping his back to the wall, Race moved slowly around the structure, with Benton and Jonny following. Race glanced back at them, nodded and stepped around to the back of the building, rifle raised.

Immediately in front of him stood a man; his clothes were dark and ragged. He wore a long hooded cape and he had the hood pulled over his head. The only visible part of the man's face was his eyes; a dark scarf was pulled across his nose and mouth. He also held some sort of case in his right hand. Race did not lower his rifle and the man just stood there, staring back at them.

"Who are you?" Race demanded.

The man stared back at him, "Welcome, friend." He said in a deep tone. Jonny could swear the man had laughed as well.

"Who are you?" Race asked again, "And what do you want?"

"Actually, I think I have something you want." The man answered. The man held out the briefcase and then set in on the ground in front of him. "All my goods are the highest quality. Expensive."

"You're a merchant." Dr. Quest surmised, "Out here?"

"Yes." The man chuckled his response. He flipped open the brief case and the three of them looked down and inside. Three handguns were inside the case; two Beretta 9mm and a .357 revolver.

"We don't have any money." Dr. Quest told the man.

"Yes, I know." The man replied, "But we are friends and I am being compensated by our mutual supporter."

"So we can have these?" Jonny asked, eyeing one of the 9mm.

The peddler did not answer; he simply stepped back from the case.

"Can you tell us what's going on out here?" Dr. Quest asked.

The man shrugged, "I am just a poor, simple merchant."

"Have you seen anything strange?"

The man did not reply.

"Are you going to help us?" Race asked, starting to get impatient with the man, but not wanting to scare him off.

"I am helping you." He said and gestured at the weapons. Then he said, "The lake is dangerous. You should not try to cross it."

"We have no choice unless you know of another way around?" Race asked.

The man shook his head, "Then be cautious. Evil lives in the depths of that lake."

"We have friends out here as well…" Jonny started.

"Yes I know." The man replied. "I will see them soon."

Dr. Quest was grateful for the weapons, but his gut was telling him that this man knew more then he was saying. "What do you know about Lord Saddler?"

The merchant's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name. "Evil."

"What makes him evil?"

"If you want to cross the lake then you must go now. It usually sleeps at this time; after it has eaten." The man evaded the question about Saddler. Dr. Quest could not tell if the man was angered or frightened at the mention of the name, perhaps some of both.

"What is it?" Jonny asked.

"Go now. I must get to your friends."

"Will you be back?" Race asked.

"I am always around." The merchant replied. With that he stepped back into the forest and was gone.

Race knelt and removed the weapons from the suitcase. He handed the Berettas to Dr. Quest who in turn gave one to Jonny. Race took the .357 and put it in Jonny's backpack along with the extra ammunition the merchant had supplied.

"Well, this is better then what we had."

"Yes, but we still don't know anything more then we did." Dr. Quest added.

"I think he was scared." Jonny added as he loaded the pistol.

"Who wouldn't be out here?" Race replied. "If what he said was true then we should get moving. I don't really want to find out what this creature is that lives in this lake."

:"Yeah, good idea." Jonny added.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…..

I hope you all are enjoying this so far…I've already started the next chapter and hope to have it out by this weekend.

Please review if you can.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

**A New Nightmare**

**Chapter 5**

By: Sigokat

Corbin slowly and quietly crept forward to the entrance of the village. He kept watch on his immediate surroundings and didn't see any villagers in the immediate area. As they reached the village, the stench was horrible. A mix of barnyard odors, manure, fire, and cooking flesh blended together with the overall smell of death and decay. Corbin bit his lower lip and tried to block out the smells. He looked at his two companions and saw that the smell affected them as well.

He knelt down and motioned the two women closer. "Ok. Here's the plan." He said in as low a voice as possible. "We are going to move off to the left immediately upon entering the village; make our way around the back of the barns and find a spot where we can see the fire and as many of the villagers at once. Surprise is important. If we can take out as many as we can in the initial assault we can get ahead. Keep your eyes and ears open. Don't move in front of any open windows or doors and watch the rooftops as well. Once we attack I need you both to watch our rear as well. I don't know how smart these creatures are, but they could try and flank us."

"So how do we do this then?" Jessie asked, anxious to be involved.

"Jessie, I overheard Jonny back at the camp say something about you throwing like a girl." Corbin said, deciding to play on Jessie's toughness and her never-ending competition with Jonny.

"What?" Jessie exclaimed. "Well, even though I am a girl I can still throw better then that bleach head."

Corbin smiled, "Well, if that's the case then I think you can be of some help."

"I want to help. What did you have in mind?" Jessie asked.

"You ever throw a grenade before?" Corbin asked as he unclipped a fragmentation grenade from his belt.

"No, but how hard can it be?"

"You are not going to give my daughter a grenade." Estella cut in.

"I need her to throw it so I can be ready to fire as soon as it hits."

"I'll do it then." Estella said. She saw the look of disappointment in her daughter's face, but she didn't care.

"I need you to watch the rear."

"No. I don't like this at all." Estella protested.

"Estella, look. The longer we argue about this the greater chance we have of being discovered and you're friend…" He let the sentence go unfinished.

Estella crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"It's not really that dangerous and I'll be ready in case anything happens." He turned back towards Jessie and started teaching her about the grenade, "Here is the safety. Hold the grenade like this," he showed her how to hold it, "Then flip the safety off with your thumb and pull the pin. Once you throw it the spoon will come off and then there is a five second delay…which really equals about three seconds. You have to aim, throw, and get back behind me as fast as possible. Got it?"

Jessie nodded. "Yes. I can do it."

"As soon as the grenade detonates I'll opem fire. We are lucky because they are milling around close to each other, so aim for the largest group of them as you can."

Jessie nodded.

Corbin leaned over and whispered to Estella. "I want her to do this because I don't want you to see your friend when I…do it, you understand?"

Estella nodded, "I'm just a little scared that's all. I understand."

"We all are." Corbin replied as he clipped the grenade back on his belt. "Once we are in position I will give you the grenade, Jessie. You two ready then?"

The two women nodded at the agent.

"Alright, then follow me." Corbin said as he stood.

He moved forward quick and silent, his weapon was at the low ready, the butt already in the pocket of his shoulder so he could bring it up to fire at any moment. He glanced towards the center of town, didn't see any movement and then moved off towards the first building on the left. Estella and Jessie quickly followed and met him against the wall of the first barn. They followed his lead as he crouched down and moved underneath a large window, no sound came from inside.

The group moved around the back of the barn, around a small wood pile and came to the other side. No signs of any villagers. 'They must all be in the center of town' Corbin thought to himself. He moved to the next building and waited as the women followed behind him. He wanted to get as close as possible to the town center, but still have good cover and concealment. He figured that they should move up two more buildings and then move towards the center. The village wasn't that large, but he also wanted to ensure they could fall back if they became overwhelmed.

After reaching the desired building, Corbin cut right between the building they had just passed and the one in front of them. He moved up against the wall of the far building and crouched down as he moved to the front corner of the building. Estella and Jessie followed and he motioned for them to be quiet. They could hear the crackling of the fire and the chanting and moaning of the villagers. They were close, at least two buildings from the fire. The smells were stronger here; rotting flesh was the strongest of them all. Corbin unclipped one of the grenades and Jessie moved up next to him.

"Move as fast as you can. Pull the safety and the pin before you step out from behind the building." He whispered into her ear as he handed her the grenade, "Then jump out, aim quickly, throw, and get back behind me, ok?"

Jessie nodded, "I'm ready." She stood against the edge of the building, did as Corbin had instructed, took a deep breath and then moved. Corbin knelt and took aim around the corner of the building, his sights set on the man on the stake. He saw Jessie move out of the corner of his eye. She jumped out and threw the grenade, the audible clink from the spoon being released filled his ears. Jessie turned and quickly got back behind the Corbin and the wall. None of the villagers had seen her, but one did see the grenade as it landed in the center of the group. He yelled something unintelligible, but before the others could react the grenade exploded.

Blood and body parts flew threw the air; Jessie had killed or wounded at lest six of the creatures. As soon as the grenade had exploded, Phil fired. He hit the man on the stake in the chest and then moved to the next target. The surviving villagers began to move forward, trying to determine where the attack had come from. The firing would give their position away soon enough, however Corbin tried to take out as many as he could before they had to move. He dropped three of the creatures with head shots from the powerful rifle. He didn't have time to take his eyes off of the advancing mob and noise discipline didn't matter anymore since their position had been discovered.

He yelled back at Estella and Jessie, "Is it all clear back there still?" He continued to fire at the villagers. One of the villagers withdrew a small hand axe and threw it at the man. Corbin ducked back behind the building as the axe impacted into the wood, throwing splinters every which way.

There were at least a dozen of the creatures left and they kept coming forward. Corbin pulled another grenade from his belt; Jessie moved forward, took the grenade from him and moved to throw. She stepped out and tossed the grenade and then quickly dove out of the path of another thrown axe. The axe skimmed through the air where she had just been standing only moments before. 'They anticipated my moves.' She thought. She had dove in the opposite direction of Phil and her mother, but she stayed down and covered her head with her arms until she heard the grenade explode. After she was clear from shrapnel, Jessie scrambled to her feet and ran for the building across the road.

"Jessie." Estella yelled as she watched her daughter move away.

"Shit." Corbin spat and stood up. "Come on." He said to Estella and stepped out from behind his cover. He continued to fire and Estella, using Corbin's bullets as cover, quickly sprinted across the road to her daughter. Estella threw her arms around her daughter and held her tightly. Soon they both noticed that the gunfire had stopped. They looked away from each other and saw Corbin standing over them.

"Good work, Jessie." Corbin smiled at her. "I think you took out more then I did."

"Thanks." Jessie smiled back. "At first I wanted your rifle, but I think I like the grenades better."

Corbin chuckled. He released the magazine on his weapon and as he reloaded said, "I don't think there are any more creatures here. We should clear the buildings as quickly as possible and then keep moving. We might be able to find some more weapons and maybe something to connect Saddler and Umbrella."

Corbin turned away from the two women, ready to start clearing the buildings. Estella stood up and said, "Phil, can you get him down from there?"

Corbin looked back at the woman; they really didn't have time for this, but when he saw the look in her face he said, "Yeah. I'll see what I can do. Start looking for some clues or something and if you find anything just yell." With that he turned and left.

"Come on, Jess. Let's see if we can find anything." Estella said and they both moved back towards the first building to check for any clues. They glanced back towards Corbin and saw bodies strewn about, the man moved around them taking care not to step on any of the remains.

Half and hour later, Estella and Jessie had finished searching the houses and hadn't found any thing of value; mostly worn out farm equipment, empty barrels, and an old typewriter in one of the buildings. No papers or documents could be found anywhere. As they walked back to the center of the village, where the fire had been raging, they found Corbin working. He had moved all the bodies of the villagers into a pile. Next to the pile was a gasoline can; he was lifting it up and pouring gasoline on the bodies as the women stepped up next to him.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"What does it look like?" He asked between breaths. He was covered in dirt and sweat and was no longer in a joking mood. "It seemed like the right thing to do. However, this will probably be the only time we can do this. We can't waste time."

Estella glanced in the direction of the bonfire and noticed that not only had the fire been put out, but the body was gone as well. "Where's Greg's body?"

Corbin set the gas can down and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "He's back there, by that barn. I wasn't going to put him in with these ones." He glanced at Estella. "I don't think he was infected. You can go see the body if you want, but I have to burn it before we leave. That way nothing can get to him."

Estella shook her head. "No, I don't need to see him." She placed a hand on Corbin's arm and looked him in the eyes really for the first time. She regretted treating him the way she had when he first arrived. She realized now that he was only trying to help. "Thanks." With that she turned and walked off in the opposite direction of her co-workers body.

"She's taking this kind of hard." Jessie said.

"Can you blame her?" Corbin asked.

"She's stubborn, just like my dad." Jessie smirked.

"Now I know where you get it from." Corbin jested.

"Yeah, and Jonny does it to me too." Jessie stated, but just thinking of Jonny upset her. "Mr. Corbin, I think my mom is trying to apologize to you, but she just doesn't know how to say it."

"It's alright, Jessie. I know this is hard for her. At least we saw something like this before. It doesn't make it that much easier, but at least we knew what to expect somewhat." He paused for a moment, "Don't worry about the others; your dad's the best. He won't let anything happen to Jonny and Dr. Quest."

Jessie nodded. The two of them stepped back from the gasoline soaked pile of bodies. Jessie watched as Corbin lit a cigarette, took a few drags off of it and then tossed it at the pile. The gasoline caught and the bodies burst into flames.

"You should go to your mom. I have to take care of her friend's body. We need to be ready to leave here in twenty minutes."

"Ok, we'll be over by the church." Jessie answered and she walked off to find her mother.

Corbin went back to the barn, retrieved the body of the archeologist and moved it back to the town center. He didn't think that he was doing the man justice, but they did not have time to bury him properly and this way the scavengers would stay away. He grabbed the gasoline and started at the task that he promised Estella he would accomplish.

Fifteen minutes later Corbin found Jessie and Estella sitting on the steps of the church. He didn't know if they had watched him burn the body of Estella's friend and he decided it best not to ask.

"Did you find anything of value?" He asked as the two women stood up.

"No, nothing at all. The church is locked tight and we can't seem to find a way in at all." Estella answered.

"Here take this." Corbin reached behind his back and withdrew a 9mm pistol. "I found this in one of the houses." He handed the pistol to Estella. "No extra rounds, but it's fully loaded. You know how to use that, right?"

"Yeah, I've fired before. Race insisted I learn."

"Well, I'm glad he did. We need to get moving. There's a path off to the right that leads out of the village. We can't take this long next time."

The two women nodded in agreement.

"Alright, according to the map there is another village not too far from here. Let's get going."

Phil hefted his rifle back into the ready position and the three walked off, leaving behind the village and their first encounter with Saddler's Las Plagas Army.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

According the map displayed on Race's PDA, the entrance to the mines was directly across the lake. Unfortunately, they could not travel straight across because directly at the center of the lake was a small island. They would have to go around. Race and Dr. Quest climbed aboard the small boat; Jonny untied the ropes that kept the boat docked and tossed them inside. He pushed the boat off from the pier and then jumped aboard as well. Dr. Quest started the small motor and they headed out onto the lake. Inside the boat was nothing more then the ropes and a large number of harpoons. Race sat at the fore in the boat and scanned the water as they went. The motor was not very powerful so the moving was slow. Jonny sat in the middle and watched the water as well. They had made it about one-third of the way to the island when they all heard a low rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Jonny asked.

"I don't know, but keep your eyes open.' Race instructed.

The small boat chugged along, the weight of two grown men and a teenage boy slowing it down. Jonny saw the ripples and bubbles first. Off to the left, approximately 300 meters, large bubbles were breaking the plane of the water's surface.

"Look." Jonny said and pointed in that direction.

Race followed Jonny's fingers and saw more bubbles surface. "Damn, can't this thing go any faster?"

"I've got it wide open, Race." Dr. Quest replied.

Race picked up one of the harpoons and readied himself. He watched and thought he saw something just under the surface of the water and it was moving swiftly towards the boat, it was gigantic.

"Brace yourselves." Race said.

About 150 meters from the boat the thing dove and disappeared from their site. Race kept watch and within seconds the creature surfaced, now only 50 meters from the boat. It head was at least four times the size of the boat, its maw was lined with sharp pointed teeth. It appeared to have once been a crocodile, but it had mutated and grown. The creature roared as it surfaced and tentacles protruded from its mouth.

"Holy shit." Jonny exclaimed.

Race braced himself and threw the harpoon at the creature. It hit the thing in the mouth and it jerked and went back down below the water.

"Keep this boat moving, Doctor." Race pleaded as he picked up another harpoon.

"Just keep that thing away from us as best you can." Dr. Quest retorted as he angled the boat to the left to avoid a mass of trees and logs floating nearby.

Jonny picked up a harpoon as well and faced the opposite direction as Race. Neither one saw the creature until it was too late. It came rushing to the surface from directly underneath them and as the boat turned the huge croc clipped the side as it lunged out of the water. Race fell forward, but kept himself in the boat and he threw the harpoon, it grazed harmlessly off the side of the monster's body. Jonny was not as lucky and the force of the blow threw him from safety into the water.

"Jonny." Dr. Quest yelled as he saw his son disappear beneath the murky water.

Rae and Dr. Quest watched for the boy and saw him surface about 100 meters from the boat.

"Swim, Jonny. Hurry." Race yelled as he watched for the croc.

Jonny swam as hard as he ever had in his life. He kept his eyes on the boat, not wanting to think about where the monster could be.

Race saw the croc's form beneath the surface and it was rapidly closing on Jonny. Its body was long and wide, but it still moved with lighting fast speed. "Come on, Jonny, hurry." Race yelled.

Jonny was close to the boat, but the creature was gaining. Dr. Quest stopped the boat and reached out into the water to help pull his son back to safety as soon as he was within reach. Race stood and readied the harpoon. Jonny reached the side of the boat and Benton quickly pulled him in just as the croc was opening its mouth to strike. Race raised the harpoon and slammed it into the croc's skull as it passed beneath the boat. The harpoon bounced off the side of the boat as it swam away, obviously to make another pass.

"Jonny, are you alright?" Dr. Quest asked his son. The boy was breathing heavily, but appeared to be unharmed."

"I'm fine, dad."

"Jonny, you take the harpoons." Race said as he readied his rifle. "Aim for its head or mouth."

They watched the surrounding waters as Benton returned to the motor and started it back up. The water was dark and it was difficult to see the croc till it was almost on top of them.

"Here it comes again." Race announced. "Get ready, Jonny."

The creature's movements were somewhat predictable and the trio watched it approach and then dive, obviously attempting to capsize the boat. Dr. Quest compensated for the creature's movements and when it surfaced again it was off to the right of them about 20 meters away.

"Now Jonny." Race yelled as he opened fire with the rifle.

Jonny threw the harpoon and it caught the creature in the mouth causing it to wail in agony. Race's bullets pelted its head and snout, blood spurting out in all directions. The thing twisted and lunged and dove back below the surface.

"It's wounded pretty bad. Keep at it." Race said.

Jonny nodded and picked up another harpoon, only three more remained at the bottom of the boat. The waters were still again and they thought perhaps the creature had died and sunk to the bottom, however they saw it coming up from beneath them again.

"Hang on." Dr. Quest ordered as he jerked the motor to the side, causing the boat to spin dramatically. The croc jumped out of the water again, the tentacles in its mouth flailing and reaching for the boat.

Race fired at the thing again and Jonny launched the harpoon. The harpoon struck in the underside of the thing's neck, blood spurting back into the boat. Race fired at one of the closest tentacles and the rapid succession of rounds sliced it in half.

"Hit it again, Jonny, before it goes back down." Race yelled over the gunfire.

Jonny picked up another harpoon and launched it at the creature's head. It sunk deep right between the thing's eyes. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as Jonny grabbed another harpoon, aimed and hurled it again; this time hitting it in the side of its mouth. Race continued to fire and his magazine was running low, a couple rounds hit the croc's left eye and it exploded in a mass of blood and flesh. The croc opened its mouth, screeching sounds coming from its guts, Race fired the last of his magazine into its open mouth, piercing its tongue and tentacles and breaking numerous teeth. The creature flopped and wailed and then it suddenly stopped. Its one good eye closed and it stopped moving.

Race quickly reloaded his weapon and kept aim on the creature as its enormous body began to sink. The three companions watched its body as it descended into the depths of the lake.

Once it was out of sight, Jonny collapsed onto the bench. "Wow. That thing was wild and gruesome."

"Is everyone alright?" Race asked.

"Yes, a little shaken, but ok." Dr. Quest replied. "Now let's find this entrance before that thing's big brother comes looking for us.

"Good work on the harpoons, Jonny." Race said as he clapped the young man on the shoulder.

"Thanks and you had some good shots too."

Dr. Quest angled the boat around the island and they soon saw what appeared to be a gate set in the cliffs on the other side. They pulled the boat up next to the gate and found a lever on the wall. Race reached over and pulled the lever down and the gate rose from out of the water, allowing them entry.

"Alright, let's see what's waiting for us in here." Dr. Quest said as he pulled the boat around and into the tunnel.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

**Los Illuminados Castle**

Saddler paced back and forth in his throne room; he had heard the reports that the Americans had moved into the forest, but he knew little else. As he was about to call for one of his servants he heard a loud knock on his door.

"What is it?" He boomed.

The door opened and a meek looking man stepped inside and bowed, he was trembling with fear. "Lord Saddler, I have come with a report."

"It is about time. I was starting to think I had no more use of you."

"I am sorry, my lord."

"What is it? I hope you have brought me good news."

The man lowered his head and his body shook even more violently then before. "My lord, the Americans have split up into groups."

"Yes, yes, I know this. Have they been disposed of yet?"

"No, Lord Saddler. The man and two females found the first village and killed all of our people there. Dr. Quest and the other two crossed the lake…they killed El Cocodrilo."

"What?" Saddler was enraged. At first he thought the Americans would be nothing more then a pesky nuisance and would be easily destroyed by his followers. Now he wasn't so sure. Saddler lunged forward and grabbed the man around the throat. "Is this the truth?"

"Yes, my lord." The man managed to choke out as Saddler squeezed his breath away.

"And what of our man that was with them?"

"We have not heard from him since he first escaped the camp. He is not with either group."

Saddler's anger grew. He could not have these American's interfering with his work and the more of his follower's they killed the smaller his Army would be. Saddler lost control of himself and the Las Plagas inside him took over. Saddler's hands grew larger and pulsed as he continued to squeeze his servant's throat. The man's eyes began to bulge from his head and soon Saddler's grip tightened and snapped the man's neck. The body went limp in his hands. Saddler tossed the body aside and called for another servant.

Another man entered and bowed, he saw the body of the previous messenger and tried to contain his fear.

"I want the Americans dead. Do you understand me?" Saddler barked.

"Yes, my lord." The man quivered.

"Then be gone and dispose of that." Saddler waved his hand at the body of the man he had just killed and then turned away.

"Yes, Lord Saddler." The man replied as he went to the body.

Saddler returned to his throne. His anger festered and grew and the Las Plagas inside his body fed off of his anger, giving Saddler more strength and power. These Americans will not last through the night. He thought to himself and he sat down upon his throne. His staff pulsed in his hand and the Las Plagas took control of his mind.

"Wait." Saddler announced and the man stopped in his tracks. "I want Doctor Quest and the young girl brought to me…alive. The others…kill."

The man's mouth twisted into a wicked smile. "Yes, Lord Saddler. It will be done."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Between work and trying to finish up my class, I've been busy. A lot of nights I would want to write after getting back to my room, but I would just be too tired from being at work for 12+ hours. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Any reviews, comments, suggestions are welcome.

**A New Nightmare**

**Chapter 6**

By: Sigokat

Dr. Quest angled the boat into the tunnel that ran underneath the cliffs. The tunnel twisted and turned and after approximately fifteen minutes they saw light ahead; it wasn't sunlight, but some sort of artificial light, perhaps torches or lamps. The water became shallower as they moved closer and soon the boat would not move anymore. The three men were forced to disembark and tread through the rest of the water to the sandy and rocky shore. The source of the light was torches that were set along the smooth stone walls of the tunnel, sand and rocks and boulders filled the space as well. There was only one direction to go, so the trio prepared to move deeper into the cavern.

Race stopped and put his hand to his ear, "Hello?" He asked.

"I can't hear you…breaking up. If you can read me we are currently underground in the tunnels past the lake." Race paused, "Did you read me?"

Race waited a few more moments and then looked at Benton and Jonny, "I think it was Corbin, but I couldn't hear too well. Probably interference from this cavern."

"Could you make out anything he said?" Jonny asked, "Are they ok?"

"I couldn't tell. Everything was broken." Race answered. "Let's keep moving, maybe we find a way out of here and get above ground and I will try and contact him again."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Did you hear anything?" Jessie asked.

"No, mostly static; I think Race said they were underground or something like that." Corbin answered.

The three had left the first village, but before moving further down the path, Corbin had decided to try and contact Race and see what type of progress the other group had made.

"Did he sound alright?" Jessie asked, concern etched into her voice.

"From what I could hear, he sounded fine. I'm sure that once they reach a better spot, your dad will try and contact us again, don't worry." Corbin replied, however he could tell that his words did little to ease the concern and worry that both Jessie and Estella were clearly feeling. "Let's keep moving, hopefully we can find out more at the next village."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race, Dr. Quest, and Jonny moved cautiously deeper into the tunnel. After many twists and turns they began to hear voices and what sounded like some sort of machinery. Race motioned for silence as they crept closer to the sound. The tunnel opened into a large cavern; the three men kept close to the wall, concealing themselves in the shadows as they scanned the happenings inside the cavern.

The sounds that the group had heard were coming from a large group of men that were digging deeper into the earth. Scaffoldings surrounded a large hole in the center of the cavern and some sort of drilling machine was centered above the hole. Lights surrounded the hole; some attached the scaffolding and others still set up around the perimeter. Large, noisy generators kept the lights running. Race counted at least thirty to forty workers that were working in the cavern; some were moving large piles of rocks while others yelled at them to move faster.

"What's going on here?" Jonny whispered.

"They are obviously looking for something." Dr. Quest surmised. "More Las Plagas perhaps?"

"Possibly." Race mumbled as he studied the movements and actions of the workers. Off to the far left he saw crates labeled 'Explosives'. His gaze moved to the scaffolding which ran high above the hole, out to the drill, and beyond.

"There has to be a way out of here on the other site." Race concluded. "Whatever it is they are digging up they are moving it out somehow."

"Can we sneak around?" Dr. Quest asked.

"I don't think so." Race said. "I don't see any other tunnels or routes on this side of the hole."

"Maybe we should try and find out what it is they are digging up." Jonny said.

"I'm more concerned with getting us out of here in one piece." Race stated. "We have to get to the surface and find our way to the castle."

Race pondered the situation for a few minutes, attempting to discover the best options available. "I don't think we should use any frag grenades in here…don't want to bring the whole place down on top of us, but a few incendiary grenades could do the trick. If we catch them off guard we should be able to have at least a small advantage."

"I can't tell for certain if they are infected or not." Dr. Quest said as he peered out of the darkness at the people in the cavern.

"We have to assume that they are." Race said, "And even if they are not, I doubt they would let us just waltz on by. Whatever it is they are looking for must be valuable. That thing in the lake must have been guarding this entrance."

Before Dr. Quest or Jonny could speak, loud shouting noises came from the cavern. They all turned their attention to the sound and saw a large man had appeared and was standing on top of one of the scaffoldings. He wore a dark robe that reached all the way to the ground; his face was covered with a long, neatly trimmed beard that ended at his upper chest. A strange medallion hung from the man's neck; just visible beneath the man's dark beard, however the group was too far away to make out any of the details of the emblem. They all watched as the man appeared to bark commands at the workers as he moved across the scaffolding in the direction of the Quests. The workers scrambled away; clearing a path for the giant. He began to climb down the scaffolding and a group of workers waited at the bottom for him. He must have tired of the slow descent, so the man jumped the rest of the distance to the ground, nearly ten feet. He landed perfectly on his feet and the cavern shook from the impact of his large frame. As Race and the two Quest men watched, the man turned his back to them and a group of workers gathered around him.

"I don't like this at all." Race mumbled. "We should go back, try and find another way to the castle."

"I agree." Dr. Quest said. "It appears we are highly outnumbered and now with this new addition our odds of success have reduced even more."

"Let's go then." Race said, "No use in just talking about it."

The voice of the large man in the cavern boomed and the three Americans turned to see what had angered the man. They quickly realized that their chances of a quiet retreat were gone. The large man had turned and was pointing in the direction of the tunnel.

"Alla." The man bellowed to the workers around him. All the others turned as one and began to advance on the tunnel. A large number of the group was carrying pick axes and shovels.

"Oh shit." Race said, "Run. We gotta get out of here."

Race reached to his belt, grabbed an incendiary grenade and tossed it at the advancing group. Upon impact the grenade detonated and at least five men in the group burst into flames. They did not scream or cry out in agony or pain; they simply fell to the ground and burned to death. The grenade did not deter any of the others, they went around the dead or some just stepped over or on them.

"Race, we have a problem." Jonny announced.

"What is it?" Race asked as he raised his rifle to fire on the rest of the advancing party.

"Uh, we can't go back." Jonny said as he raised the pistol he had received from the merchant. "There's more behind us too."

Race stole a quick glance back spotting about half a dozen more people approaching from behind, "Shit. Jonny, Benton, take cover behind those rocks and take them out."

Jonny and his father quickly followed Race's order and used the rocks as cover. They began to fire at the six approaching men, aiming for the heads for a quick kill. Dr. Quest quickly dropped two and Jonny took down two more before he had to try and reload his pistol. The last two growled and charged the small group. Dr. Quest fired at the closest man and his first two shots hit it in the upper leg and abdomen. The infected man fell, but started to push itself back to its feet. Jonny reloaded and took aim, just as the last creature reached the rock Jonny had been behind. It moaned and swung a large axe; Jonny leaped backwards as the axe impacted on the rock, sending fragments everywhere. Jonny aimed again and fired; not stopping until his entire magazine had been unloaded into the creature's body and it dropped its axe and fell backwards, dead. Dr. Quest fired at the last creature as it crawled to its knees and before it could stand up completely it collapsed to the ground and did not move again. Dr. Quest grabbed two more magazines from Jonny's backpack and they both reloaded and turned back to find Race firing at the advancing group. More of the infected workers had joined the advance and some stayed at the scaffolding; hand axes in hand. The large men that had ordered to the group to attack stood back, watching and waiting, an evil grin filling his ugly countenance.

"There may be more coming from behind or waiting to ambush us if we retreat." Dr. Quest said

"We can't let them trap us in this tunnel. We need to move forward into the cavern and try and find some cover." Race responded between gunfire bursts. "There is more open space off to the left, if we stick close to the walls we can prevent them from getting around us or flanking us. I can't tell for sure, but it looks like about one hundred meters along the wall there looks to be a rock formation we can use for cover. Stay right behind me and keep firing. Watch out for those guys on the scaffolding; they're probably waiting to catch us in the open to hit us with some throwing weapons."

Race unhooked another incendiary grenade from his belt. "As soon is it impacts we move."

"Let's do this." Jonny urged, the adrenaline pumping through his veins since he had engaged the other creatures.

Race hurled the grenade into the cavern and as soon as it exploded the three men moved out into the open.

They moved quickly along the wall, firing at the closest of the workers, but more continued to come. Race caught a glimpse of movement from the top of the nearest scaffolding; he turned to warn Benton and Jonny, but before he could speak, the creature on the scaffolding hurled a large stick of dynamite at the trio. The blast blew Race off his feet; his ears were ringing and his head felt as if he had been hit by jackhammer. He staggered to his feet; squinting his eyes through the haze of dust and debris.

"Jonny? Benton?" He yelled; his concern for them pushed all thoughts of the enemy from his mind. After what seemed like an eternity, he spotted them. His heart sank as he saw Dr. Quest cradling his son's body in his arms. Jonny did not appear to be moving. Race ran over to Benton.

Benton never took his eyes off his son, "He's not breathing, Race." The older man stated as he tried to contain his tears.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"**La Muerte le espera a todo el que continue este camino**."

"What does it say?" Corbin asked as he stared at the sign that Estella had just read.

"Roughly it translates into, 'Death awaits all who continue down this path.'" Estella stated.

Jessie and Estella stood next to Phil; they had already left the first village and were nearing the next when they had come across the crudely made signpost. The wood was rotting; the crude warning scrawled out in black paint. Some sort of animal skulls were impaled on long sticks that jutted out from the top of the post. Wind chimes made of bones hung in a nearby tree and the eerie music they made as they blew in the wind set Jessie's nerves on end.

"This place is horrible." Jessie wrapped her arms around her body as she shuddered from the chill that made her blood run cold.

Corbin glanced up the path; all he could see was more of the dark and dreary forest; the sun had left them, covered by dark rain clouds that hung over the entire region, waiting to unleash their fury onto the earth. "It looks like its going to start raining at anytime. We should keep moving and try and find some shelter."

"Try and contact the others again." Estella demanded.

Corbin flipped the transmit switch and called out to Race through the small microphone that was attached to his earpiece. After numerous attempts with no response he frowned.

"I'm sure they are fine; probably still underground or out of range. These things never work as well as the manual says." Corbin replied.

"I sure hope so." Jessie said.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Corbin turned away from the two women and continued along the path; averting his eyes as he passed the warning on the crudely made sign.

Twenty minutes later the rain started to fall as the three came to a large ravine. A footbridge led the way across and they could see another village directly on the other side. The bridge was decrepit with numerous boards missing. The ropes that kept it suspended were frayed and cracking in multiple spots.

"We have to cross this thing?" Estella gasped.

"Unless you want to look for another way around in the rain." Corbin stepped forward and placed an unsure foot onto the first board.

"I'll go first." Jessie volunteered as she tried to step around Corbin.

"I don't think so." Estella scolded. "I don't want you on the other end alone."

"Momma, I'll be fine." Jessie replied.

"I think your mother is right, Jessie." Corbin said as he turned away from the bridge to face the two women; he was grinning. "Estella, you go first."

Estella's smirk vanished as she realized that what Corbin had just said. "You want me to go first? All I have is this little pistol." She waved the pistol at Corbin as she protested against his remarks.

Corbin leaned backwards and snapped his hand forward to catch Estella's wrist. "Please, don't wave that around like that. You don't even have the safety on." He let go of the woman and sighed. "Fine, I'll go first. If it can support my weight then you two will be fine. As soon as I get to the other side hurry after me, but be careful. The rain is getting heavier and those boards are probably pretty slick."

Corbin turned back to the bridge, stepping out onto the first board. He let his rifle hang against his chest from the sling, his hands gripping the ropes on each side. The bridge swayed as he moved across. The rain started to come down harder and as Corbin was half way across a gust of wind swayed the bridge even more. Corbin's grip tightened as he struggled to keep his footing. He watched the end of the bridge as he neared, daring not to look down. After what seemed like an eternity he made it back onto solid ground. He quickly glanced around the area and not seeing anyone he signaled back to the others to come across.

"Be careful, honey." Estella said as the girl stepped onto the bridge. "The wind is getting stronger."

"I'm fine, mom." Jessie said. She hated it when her mother treated her like a child. If Estella had known how many times Jessie had been in similar or worse situations her mother would probably have a heart attack.

Jessie, being lighter, moved quickly across the bridge. She had watched Corbin as he had crossed and was able to judge how the bridge would move under her weight. When the wind kicked in she was ready for it and tightened her grip on the ropes and leaned against the wind. She watched her footing and in less time then it took Corbin to cross she was standing next to him on the other side.

"That was fun." Jessie said as the rain continued to come down. "Kind of slippery though."

"Now it's your mother's turn."

Jessie watched the bridge as her mother moved across. Estella moved quickly, but she hesitated with her footing on the slippery boards.

"Come on, mom. Just keep moving." Jessie yelled from the end of the bridge.

"Shhhh." Corbin cautioned.

"What?" Jessie asked not taking her eyes off of Estella who was now half way across.

"We're not alone anymore." Corbin said as he tucked his rifle stock into his shoulder and peered into the village.

"Hurry, momma." Jessie hissed under her breath.

Within a few moments Estella joined her daughter and the government agent. "I'm not doing that again." Estella said between breaths.

Corbin held up his hand. "Shhhh." He whispered. "We're not alone anymore. Let's go."

Corbin proceeded to move up to the village. The rain and wind stung his eyes and made it harder for him to make out the area until they were almost upon it. He knelt down to the side of a fence and peered into the village.

Estella and Jessie crept up next to him. "I don't see anyone." Jessie whispered.

Corbin shook his head. "Can you smell it? It smells like death and rot."

"You're so romantic." Estella quipped.

"I try my best." Corbin smiled back at her. "This rain isn't going to let up and I don't see any other way around. Just stay close to me and maybe we can get through here without being noticed."

The group stood and the slowly crept into the village. It was not as large as the previous one; just a few small barns and even smaller shacks that must have served as living quarters. Off to the left was a well; flies and other insects buzzed back and forth around and in the well; a dark liquid oozed down the brick sides and formed puddles where mosquitoes would lay their eggs in.

"This place is disgusting." Jessie whispered as they moved past the well.

Off to the right was the first small barn. A large dead tree stood near the side of the barn. No animal sounds could be heard.

"Maybe that smell was coming from that well." Estella suggested.

Corbin continued to scan the area and did not see any sign of life. The rain still came down, but not as hard as it had when they had crossed the bridge. The ground was turning to mud and his boots made a wet sucking sound with each advancing step. 'I don't like this at all.' He thought to himself as he scanned the area.

Estella, who was watching the man in front of her move, caught a flash of light and movement behind her as she glanced at the barn. She slowly turned her head in the direction of the light and stopped dead in her tracks. She gasped and then backpedaled. Even in the mud she managed to bump into Jessie and Phil at the same time.

"What is it?" Corbin grunted.

"I think…" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

Corbin grunted as he rolled his eyes, he was tired; he hated being cold as well. The rain had soaked him to the bone. He cocked his head and looked back where Estella was pointing. A large group of villagers had snuck up behind them. They must have been watching them since they had crossed the bridge and had stayed in hiding until the group had moved into the village. At least twenty villagers stood together; many held torches; others held pitchforks, axes, knives, and a few carried scythes.

"Shit." Corbin and Jessie said at the same time.

Footsteps and shuffling sounded from the front of the group and the three looked forward and saw another group of another twenty or so villagers, equally armed, standing directly in the path that they had been headed. Corbin realized what had happened and if he could he would have kicked himself for being so blind. The villagers had led them into a trap. The only direction they could flee was to the right and over the small rise in the forest, but undoubtedly more villagers were waiting there for them as well.

The three stood with their backs to each other; the villagers did not advance. They simply stood and watched; low moans and grunts could barely be heard above the crackle of the torches and the steady drizzle of rain.

"Now what?" Estella asked as she raised her pistol and aimed at the group in the rear.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

-Spanish for "there".

I have to give props (or a special thanks) to my buddy, Lieutenant Rodriguez for helping me with some of the Spanish translations. Thanks, B-Rod!

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

**A New Nightmare**

**By: Sigokat**

**Chapter 7**

**Umbrella Headquarters**

"Any progress in Spain?" Mr. Leland asked as he walked into Mr. Baker's office.

"Not much. The weather took a turn for the worse and we lost track of the Quests on the satellites. I hope that as soon as the storm passes we should be able to find them again."

"We should send some of our own people in; just to be safe."

Mr. Baker shook his head, "No not yet. I want to see what all Saddler throws at the Quests before we subject our own people to it. We haven't even seen the Psion yet."

Mr. Leland started to object, but realized it was futile. There was no arguing with the younger man. "Fine, but you better hope this doesn't get out of control."

Mr. Baker's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled threat, "Or else what, Mr. Leland?"

"Let's hope we don't have to find out."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Corbin still had ten grenades left, all of the incendiary and four of the fragmentation grenades. They were still surrounded by the villagers; some of which began to slowly move forward. Corbin plucked one of the incendiary grenades off his belt and flung it into the approaching mass. It exploded on impact and the closest villagers caught fire and died as they fell to the ground.

"Shoot them." Corbin ordered Estella as he turned back to the group in front of them and hurled another grenade with similar results.

Estella fired at the villagers and a few fell and died as the bullets impacted their bodies. Corbin raised his rifle and fire into the group. The powerful rounds dropped a number of the villagers quickly; a small number turned and fled behind one of the barns, however it still left him with about twelve of the advancing creatures in front.

Estella continued to fired, but soon her pistol clicked as she fired the last bullet. There were still more villagers coming and few began to sprint. Estella reached around and grabbed a grenade off of Corbin's belt. She released the safeties as she had seen Phil and Jessie do and threw the grenade. It exploded and the closest villagers fell, consumed in flames from the grenade.

Jessie ducked as she saw Corbin swing around, rifle still held at the ready and fire at the group that Estella had battled. Soon, all but two from that group where dead or dying. Estella watched in front and saw more villagers emerge from the barn. She grabbed one of the fragmentation grenades and hurled it at the small group then she grabbed Jessie as they ducked to the ground behind Corbin.

Corbin hadn't realized what was happening until the grenade exploded. The group that Estella had thrown at was actually too close to them for the use of a fragmentation grenade and the concussion blast knocked Corbin back off his feet and he fell backwards over the two women who were crouched behind him. His vision was blurred and his ears were ringing as he tried to stand back up. Estella and Jessie scrambled out from beneath the man's legs and Estella tried to help the man stand.

"Phil, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Estella mumbled.

Corbin held his head; the dizziness clouding his mind and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Look out." Jessie yelled. One of the villagers, a female, with a long, dirty butcher's knife had taken the opportunity to sneak around the barn and was sprinting at Estella and Phil.

Estella pushed off of Phil as the villager ran at them. She was snarling and held the knife above her head, ready to strike. Estella slipped and fell flat onto her backside as Jessie ran over to her. Phil tried to sidestep the infected woman, but he was still disorientated from the blast and he misjudged the woman's movements. She brought the knife down in a fast arc, aiming for the agent's head, Phil moved, but he wasn't able to clear himself. The knife plunged down into his left shoulder, directly below the collarbone. He cried out in pain; the force of the woman's momentum throwing both down into the mud.

The pain shocked Corbin back to reality; the infected woman was on top of him; snarling, gritting her teeth as she used her leverage to her advantage. The knife was still lodged into his shoulder, Corbin used what strength he still had to grab the woman's arms and keep her at bay. Her face was hollow and sunken and her eyes were completely white, as if rolled into the back of her head; pock marks, scars, and fresh wounds covered the rest of her face. She growled and attempted to reach down to bite Phil's neck. He rolled back and forth on his back, trying to get enough momentum to force her off balance, the woman's grip still tight around the handle of the knife. Between the blast of the grenade and now the wound in his shoulder, Phil's strength was quickly draining. His head was spinning and he struggled to stay conscious. He set his teeth and pushed hard against the woman's shoulders, forcing her body higher off of him. With his last reserve of strength he managed to kick out his left leg and bring it up underneath the woman as he rolled onto the right side of his body. He planted his foot and then as he rolled he kicked the woman in the stomach; his move proved successful as the woman was flung off of him to the right; unfortunately she had still been holding onto the knife as Corbin had made his move and it tore out of his shoulder with the force of the throw.

The pain was excruciating and Corbin could not force himself to move. The woman was sure to recover and come back after him, but his strength was completely gone. He continued to lie in the mud; rain drops pelting his face and chest; his blood mixing with the rain and the mud. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but just the effort it took was too much for him.

Jessie watched as Corbin struggled with the woman. She knew she had to help and quickly or else the man would be dead in a matter of moments. Jessie's eyes darted around the area; dead bodies lay strewn throughout the village. When her eyes fell across one of the dead villagers she saw her opportunity. There was no time to explain, so she jumped up and out of her mother's arms and ran for the corpse.

"Jessie, come back." Estella pleaded. She was torn between protecting her daughter and trying to help Corbin.

Jessie reached the corpse and pulled a pitchfork from its lifeless grip. She hoisted it in both hands and ran back to the scene of the attack. Corbin was lying on his back, his arms outstretched and he did not move. Jessie hoped that she was not already too late. She observed the infected villager pushing itself back to its feet; the now bloody butcher's knife still clutched in its grip.

'Now's my chance.' Jessie thought as she ran. The creature did not notice Jessie's approach. It was on its hands and knees, pushing itself back up as Jessie reached the scene. She jumped over Corbin's prone body and drove the pitchfork down into the skull of the woman.

"Take that, you twisted bitch." Jessie said as the spikes drove deep into the thing's skull. It let out an agonizing moan as Jessie thrust the pitchfork with all her strength causing it to sink deeper thought its brains. The creature collapsed back to the ground and did not move again. Jessie let go of the pitchfork, it stayed lodged into the corpse's head.

Estella watched as her daughter attack and killed the creature. Suddenly the village was silent. Only the steady rain drops could be heard. As she stood, she surveyed the area and found that any creatures that had lived had fled or were still hiding. Estella crept over to where Corbin lay on the ground; Jessie was already kneeling next to the wounded man. Estella knelt down on the other side of his body. He was still alive, but blood was flowing freely from the stab wound.

"Damn." Estella mumbled. Corbin's eyes fluttered open. His face was pale and his breath came in short, shallow gasps.

"We have to get him up, we can't stay here out in the mud and rain." Estella told her daughter, but she knew it would be almost impossible for the two of them to carry him, especially if he was unconscious.

Jessie lightly shook the man and when he did not respond, Estella, starting feel her nerves on end from the eerie quiet of the village, smacked the man across the face.

Corbin's eyes opened, "Ouch." He mumbled. "I'm not Race."

"Come on, we have to get out of here. You have to stay awake." Estella said as she tried to urge him to his feet.

"I can't see." Corbin slowly brought his hands up to his head. His left arm throbbed in pain as he tried to raise it higher.

"Come on." Jessie said.

Corbin lifted his head and was hit with a wave of nausea. He bit his tongue; attempting to reject the sick taste that rose in his mouth. He slowly rolled over; he brought his legs up at the same time and was kneeling on his hands and knees as he turned over. His rifle hung just inches from the mud. Corbin hung his head, attempting to let the wave of dizziness pass before he moved again. His shoulder burned with pain and he had to force himself not to look at the wound.

Estella wrapped an arm around his uninjured shoulder and tried to pull him to his feet. "We have to get to some shelter. Give me the rifle." She did not wait for his response; she reached over his back and pulled the rifle sling over his head and off his body.

Corbin did not resist her taking the rifle from him. At that moment, all he wanted was to collapse into the cool, wet mud and sleep. With Estella's assistance he pulled himself slowly to just one knee, he still felt weak, but his head was beginning to clear and he was able to focus on his surroundings. He saw the corpse of the woman who had stabbed him; a pitchfork sticking out of its head.

He let of a half snort, half laugh, "Cute. Which one did that?"

"That was all me." Jessie remarked, an air of triumph in her voice. "Let's see Jonny do better."

It took a few minutes, but Corbin finally made it to his feet without passing out. He was still in an immense amount of pain, but his basic need for survival outweighed the physical pain of he felt. Estella handed the rifle to Jessie as she wrapped her arm around the man's waist to ensure he wouldn't fall over again; she took his semi-wounded arm and placed it around her neck, holding onto his wrist for support. It was an awkward position since Corbin stood a number of inches taller then her, but she forced herself to manage his weight. She noticed his stab wound was still bleeding and if they didn't tend to it soon then he would definitely lose consciousness again and then they might not be able to wake him up ever again.

They turned back to the original route they had headed and after taking only a few steps an ear piercing wail sounded through the wind, stopping all three dead in their tracks.

"That didn't sound very nice." Corbin smirked as he reached down and withdrew his .45 from his leg holster, keeping it at down his side.

"Well, whatever the hell it was, I don't want to stay around to find out." Jessie replied as she stepped out in front of the two adults.

More sounds came from behind and Estella glanced back over her shoulder and saw more villagers gathering alongside their dead comrades. "Ok, we need to move now."

Jessie ran out a few paces ahead of the other two; Estella and Phil trying to keep up with her. Phil wanted to run, but he kept staggering, his equilibrium not as fully restored as he had hoped. Estella didn't bother to look back, she didn't want to know if the villagers were following or not; her only thought was getting somewhere safe.

At the edge of the village stood a small house; it appeared to be better kept then the shacks that surrounded the barns and Jessie headed straight for the door. "Come on," She hollered as she ran, kicking the door inwards in one fluid motion without losing her stride.

Moving as fast as they could, Estella and Phil headed for the open door. Jessie held the door open as the two adults stumbled over the threshold. Jessie slammed the door shut and immediately searched the area for something to bar it shut with. Estella led Phil to one of the walls and leaned him up against it. He was still conscious, but he still felt weakness all over his body. He watched as Estella and Jessie pulled a small table in front of the door; it may keep the infected villagers out temporarily, but not forever.

Jessie peered out the nearest window. The villagers were still in sight, yet they had not advanced from their original position. They just stood and watched.

"They aren't coming after us." Jessie continued her lookout, after a few moments the villagers began to disperse and within minutes they were all gone. The village was once again empty.

Jessie turned back to the others. "They're gone. The villagers have all left."

"For now." Corbin muttered, sliding down the wall till he was seated on the floor. He leaned his head back against the wooden wall, closing his eyes.

"How long can we stay here?" Jessie asked.

"Hopefully long enough to rest and warm up." Estella answered.

"What about upstairs?" Jessie moved around the inner room. It was almost bare except for the table that was now pushed against the door and a few chairs. A set of stairs led to an upstairs area and behind the stairs appeared to be a small kitchen. A fireplace was set into the back wall; an old coal burning stove sat in one corner. Whoever had lived in the house had been gone for some time; old rotting vegetables festered on a small cutting table between the fireplace and stove and a few cutlery items hung from hooks on the wall. All were rusted and didn't appear to be effective as weapons. Jessie wandered back into the main room and stood at the foot of the stairs…listening.

"I don't hear anything." Jessie stated after a few moments of silence.

"I'll go check it out." Corbin said, trying to pull himself back to his feet.

Before he could make it to a knee Jessie blurted out, "I got it." and started up the stairs. She did not wait for her mother to retort.

Jessie climbed the stairs and found herself in one large room, the owner's bedroom. Just like the ground floor, the furniture was sparse; one small bed set into the near right corner directly below a round window, a medium sized wardrobe, and a desk. Atop the desk was another old typewriter. In the far left corner was a toilet, sink, and a mirror which only contained a few shards of glass left in its frame. Jessie crept over to the wardrobe, grabbed one of the knobs and quickly opened the door…nothing, just some old clothes. She realized that she had been holding her breath since ascending the stairs and she let out a loud sigh of relief. She wandered over to the bed; the mattress was barren, no linen at all. The mattress was covered in large, dark stains. "Blood." Jessie muttered out loud. She turned away from the bed and searched the rest of the room. When she came upon the desk, she found two boxes of ammunition and what appeared to be someone's journal. She opened it up and started reading; it was all jibberish. Nothing making much sense, some talk about "The Son" and "The Lord Master" but that was it. Jessie closed the journal and carried it back downstairs with her.

"No zombies hiding in the shadows, but I found some things." Jessie announced, holding up the journal and ammunition as she walked over to her mother.

Estella retrieved Phil's rifle from Jessie upon entering the house and she had already given it back to the man. He sat on the floor and was currently attempting to unload and disassemble the weapon.

"Jessie I need the first air kit." Estella said as her daughter came over next to them.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Estella rummaged through Jessie's backpack for the kit.

Corbin did not look up from the weapon. "Cleaning it."

"What if they come back while you're cleaning it?" A hint of concern in Jessie's voice.

Corbin looked at the young girl and forced a smile through the pain, "I can reassemble this thing in about six to eight seconds. If we don't have _that_ much time, then its not even worth it."

Estella found the first aid kit and sitting next to Phil, she opened it and started to rummage through the contents. The kit was one from her dig site and it was well stocked. With her sites sometimes being numerous miles away from a hospital she insisted her teams were trained in standard first aid and kept multiple kits stocked with fresh supplies.

"Take your shirt off." Estella said as she pulled out some bandages and disinfectant.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm usually more reserved on a first date." Corbin replied.

Jessie giggled and even Estella smiled at the man's wit. "You do have an amazing talent for charm in the face of death and danger. Now take your shirt off."

Corbin shrugged, "You have to have something." He glanced at Jessie as he slowly shrugged off his tactical vest and started to pull his shirt over his head. "Is she always like this?"

"How do you think she got my father?"

"He's a sucker anyways." Corbin said as he leaned back against the wall.

Estella rolled her eyes at the mention of Race, but inwardly she feared for his safety. After what she tried not to imagine what he and Benton and Jonny were facing. She quickly poured some disinfectant on one of the bandages and placed it against Corbin's wound.

Corbin winced, "That stings." He objected.

"Oh yes, sorry, I forgot to warn you." Estella remarked. "Jessie, can you find the sutures please." Estella grabbed Phil's right hand and placed it against the bandage, "Hold this tight."

Corbin did as instructed and moved the bandage around the wound, trying to clean as much of the blood off his chest as possible. He watched as Estella prepared the sutures. "Uh, Estella, I thought you were like a doctor of rocks."

Estella looked at him and smiled, "Oh, don't worry. I've read about this before. I hear its just like knitting a sweater." She teased. She was at least glad that he was talking, it showed signs that he was slowly regaining his strength.

Corbin appeared to lose even more color from his already pale face. "Jessie, can you stop her?"

"No, sorry, you know how my mother is." Jessie grinned as she sat down and started loading more 9mm rounds into the one magazine they had.

"Um, Estella," Corbin pleaded, "All those things that Race may have told you I had once said about you…"

"Yes?" Estella cocked an eyebrow; she was definitely getting pleasure from Corbin's uncomfortableness of the situation.

"None of its true, in fact, if he said _I _said it, it probably means that _he_ really said it."

Estella moved back next to him and moved his hand off of the wound. The bleeding had stopped, but the wound was deep and it would start to bleed again if she did not stitch it closed. "Stop being such as wuss." Estella quipped. "You would think that a man who kills monsters so efficiently wouldn't be scared off a little needle."

"I'm scared of Care Bears."

Jessie snorted out a laugh at the man's remark.

"Seriously, those freaky little bears with drawings on their stomachs…they were up to no good."

Estella saw her moment of opportunity and stuck the needle into Phil's shoulder. He winced and leaning his head back watched Jessie as she reloaded the pistol, not wanting to look as his flesh being pulled back together. After what seemed like agonizingly long hours, but in fact was only a few minutes, Estella sealed off the last stitch and snugly placed a bandage over the wound.

Throwing his shirt back at him, Estella said, "Now get dressed, you baby."

Phil smiled and actually nodded his thanks to Estella as he pulled his shirt back on and went back to cleaning his weapon, as he lit a cigarette. "Thanks, I'm starting to feel better already."

Estella nodded, but her face had turned serious, she knelt back down next to Phil, "I'm sorry about the grenade. I didn't realize…"

Phil held up a hand and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You did what you thought was necessary and it actually all worked out."

"Yeah, but that thing wouldn't have stabbed you if I hadn't of done that." She didn't protest against his smoking; in fact she actually took the cigarette out of his hand, took a few drags and then gave it back to him. She needed something to calm her nerves.

"We're all still alive and that's all that matters. Get some rest. Maybe we can find a shortcut to the castle and meet back up with the others there and then get the hell out of the place."

Estella nodded, she glanced at Jessie, who had finished loading the 9mm magazine and had fallen asleep curled up in a one of the corners. Estella squeezed Phil's knee and looked him in the eyes, "Thank you for protecting Jessie and me. If you hadn't of come we'd probably all be dead."

Phil, not one who easily accepted an overabundance of compliments, simply nodded, "Jessie's a tough girl and so are you. We'll stop these bastards and bring down Umbrella."

Estella stood up and moved over to Jessie; she sat down next to her daughter and gently took the girl in her arms as she closed her eyes; exhaustion finally catching up with her and she quickly felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep.

Phil continued to clean his rifle; his senses perked for any sudden changed in sound or smell. After reassembling the rifle he began to redistribute his ammunition; giving himself as many full magazines as possible instead of a bunch of half spent ones.

'Race, sorry I got you all into this.' He thought to himself. 'I hope you're ok out there, buddy.'

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race stared down at the boy that he was supposed to protect; his head cradled in his father's arms. Anger bubbled in the pit of Race's stomach, rapidly building to rage. He couldn't see Jonny like this, 'He can't be dead.' Race thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the deep, guttural laughs of the large, bearded man. Race turned towards the sounds and saw the man, about fifty paces away; standing with his hands on his hips laughing. The other workers had stopped their attack and stood behind the man or on the scaffoldings.

"You weak, foolish Americans." The man bellowed. "You actually believed you could fight the power of the Los Illuminados? Now I will kill the rest of you…slowly"

Race gritted his teeth; he was ready to kill this man and every other person or creature that stood in his way. He hated Umbrella, hated the Los Illuminados and their leader Saddler, and he was ready to tear every last one of them apart. "I don't think so." Race spat.

"Ha." The man laughed, "Do you really think you, a mere human, can defeat me?"

"Come on you, bastard." Race yelled as he raised his rifle and immediately fired. Bullets riddled the man's body; each impact forcing him backwards until he fell. The cavern shook when the man's body hit the floor. Race stopped firing and slowly approached the fallen man. He kept his rifle trained on the body, not believing that he could have killed him so easily. As soon as Race closed on the body, the large man kicked out with one large foot, landing a quick blow into Race's stomach; Race flew back a few feet and hit the ground; he quickly scrambled back to his feet, forcing himself to fight the burning pain that the blow caused in his gut. Race grabbed an incendiary grenade from his belt and as soon as his opponent was on his feet Race threw the grenade. It hit the man in the chest and exploded. The man cried out in pain and his clothing burst into flames. Race took aim and fired at the burning, flailing man.

The Los Illuminados servant hollowed and began to convulse. Race could hear the sounds of bones cracking and blood poured out from the man's robes. The flames began to die out and the man tore his robe from his body. What lie underneath was more frightening then anything Race had ever seen before. Web-like wings were attached underneath the man's arms, reminding Race of a bat. The thing, for it no longer resembled a man except for the head, had a long serpentine body, complete with dark, green-black scales, accompanied by numerous legs. It resembled some sick mutated centipede. The thing threw its head back and cried out as four long, sharp fangs protruded out of the thing's jaw, two on top and two on the lower. The creature howled and the walls of the cavern shook from the devilish sounds that emanated from its maw, saliva, mixed with black, bloody ooze dripped down its chin to the floor. The disgusting liquid sizzled and steamed as it came in contact with the dirt. Many of the workers fled from the scaffolding, a few so disorientated that they plunged to their deaths down the gigantic hole as they tried to flee.

Race ran back to Jonny and Dr. Quest, who was performing CPR on the boy, "Benton, get behind those rocks over there."

Dr. Quest looked up and for the first time seemed to notice the monster that now threatened their lives. Dr. Quest nodded, picked up Jonny and ran for the rocks, hoping they would provide some safety from the creature. Race noticed that Jonny was breathing again, but he still had not opened his eyes.

Race turned his attention back to the creature and took aim, firing multiple rounds into the monster's midsection. It howled, but kept moving forward, the bullets seeming to have little effect on the creature. Race quickly unloaded the last of his magazine into the creature and before reloading he hurled an incendiary grenade at it. The grenade landed directly in front of the creature and it was engulfed by the flames. Race took the slim moment of opportunity to quickly reload his rifle.

The creature shrieked and Race paused at the sound of bones snapping. Race fired again at its midsection and the bullets succeeded in tearing the creature in two. It fell backwards and squirmed in agony as blood dripped from its torn body. Race lowered his weapon slightly; thinking he had killed the creature when suddenly the monstrosity's upper body flung itself forward onto its arms. It stared Race in the eyes and began to bellow laughter as it quickly slithered at Race, a bloody trail marking its progress forward. Race raised the rifle and prepared to fire again when suddenly the creature launched itself into the air, taking flight high in the cavern. Race jumped back and attempted to track the creature, but its movements were quick, even with the constant flow of blood he had difficulty hitting it.

The creature swept down towards the rocks where Dr. Quest and Jonny, who was slowly regaining consciousness had taken cover.

"Benton, get down." Race hollered as he ran in their direction. He fired at the creature's wings, piercing the web-like tendons with multiple rounds. The creature screamed and pulled up out of its dive. With one swift turn it was descending again, this time at Race, determined to eliminate the real threat so it could collect its prey. Race ducked as the creature swooped over him, its claws racking his back, sending immediate flash of red hot pain throughout his body. He stumbled from the hit, but quickly regained his feet. The attack had thrown him off guard and he had momentarily lost track of the creature. Race turned to scan the cavern and immediately the creature was on him again, this time it grabbed one of his arms and hoisted him into the air. Race cried out as his arm felt like it was being ripped from its socket. From the creature's quick ascent, Race knew that it planned to drop him from the height of the cavern ceiling; if the fall didn't kill him immediately he would soon die from the wounds it would inflict.

Race had only seconds to spare. With his one free hand he reached down to his belt and grabbed one of his few fragmentation grenades.

Quickly popping the safety devices off as best he could, Race yelled, "Hey you ugly freaking bastard, I've got something for you."

The creature bent its head down at the man; its gaping jaw lowering as if it snap Race's head off in one bite. Pooling all his strength, Race lunged his body upward and shoved the hand grenade into the monster's mouth.

"Eat that, you freak."

The creature lunged from the sudden attack and instinctively released its grip on Race. He plummeted to the cavern floor; curling himself into a ball as best he could to absorb the impact. He was somewhere around ten feet off the ground, but a bad landing could easily cause extensive injuries. He hit the floor hard on his right side, a jolt of pain flashed through his body. He forced himself to watch as the creature shook its head vigorously, unsure what to do. Seconds later the grenade exploded, blowing the creatures head apart from the inside. Blood, brains, and bone exploded as one and remnants were flung throughout the cavern. The monster's body fell to the floor, twitching from the sudden death. Race scrambled to his feet, pulled his pistol and fired a few rounds into the body; it immediately stopped twitching and lay lifeless before him.

His back and side hurt, but now that the creature was dead for sure, he turned back to where Dr. Quest and Jonny had been hiding. He raced over and found Jonny sitting with his back against the wall, holding his head with one hand. Dr. Quest held a canteen and offered the water to Jonny in small amounts.

"You ok, kiddo?" Race asked as he knelt down next to the boy.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Jonny responded. Race observed that Dr. Quest had placed a small bandage on the side of Jonny's head. "Guess I got knocked out by some rocks or something when that creep threw that dynamite."

Race smiled, relieved the boy was alright. He glanced at Dr. Quest. "You ok too, Benton?"

Dr. Quest nodded. "Yes, but I should ask you the same thing. That thing…"

"Its dead now, thank god." Race sighed. "I don't know what the hell it was, but if that's what this Las Plagas does to people then we need to stop this and quickly."

"Agreed. We need to get above ground and meet back up with the others. I can't imagine what else might be out there." Dr. Quest announced as he helped his son to his feet.

"You ok to move, Jonny?" Race stood next to the boy.

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of here the better." Jonny said as he took a few steps, ensuring he was able to move well enough on his own. "Oh, Race?"

"Yes?"

"Can you save one of those bad guys for me next time? I definitely want to kick some Las Plagas ass now."

Race laughed, amazed at the boy's quick recovery. He had definitely matured since the day at the Umbrella warehouse. "Yeah, I'll try, Jonny."

Dr. Quest smirked. He was in no position to correct his son's apparent anger and swearing because he felt exactly the same way. "Let's see where that scaffolding leads to, but first led me take a look at those wounds."

"I'm fine, Benton."

"I'm the doctor here." Dr. Quest replied as he examined the cuts on Race's back. "How do they feel?"

"Burns a little, but not too bad." Race lied; in fact they burned like the fires of hell.

"The cuts aren't deep, but I'll need to keep an eye on them so the don't become infected." Dr. Quest deduced. "If something changes let me know immediately, Race. That's a doctor's order."

Race smiled, "Yes, Doctor."

"So can we go now?" Jonny asked, "I wanna kick some butt here."

"Let's go," Race agreed, "This place is starting to stink anyway."

"You got it, Doctor." Race replied, stepping out from behind the rocks. As they moved across the cavern, Race gave the monster's corpse a swift kick to show his contempt for it and the fact that he was the one still alive.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…..

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry that the Jonny, Race, Dr. Quest section isn't as long as the other. I have more planned for the next chapter with them. I was going to save the last part of Estella and Phil's conversation until the next chapter, but I didn't want to leave the scene unfinished like that.

If any of you have actually played Resident Evil 4 then you will know that I have changed a lot of things around in the basic layout of the game. I did this so this story would flow better, but most of the bad guys will show up later in the story.

So, I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I hope to start the next chapter tomorrow night, but things have gotten really busy here at work, but I should have at least one more chapter out this weekend.

Like I said, I hope you all are enjoying this so far….

-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

A/N: Thank you to those that left reviews for me. Like I said in my profile; writing this story is the one thing I really enjoy doing while out here in the desert and getting reviews is like gold! Thanks again and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.

**A New Nightmare**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Sigokat**

Saddler roamed the underground labyrinth that lay beneath the castle. His anger had risen to new levels when he had been informed that the Americans had killed his underling Mendez and had not yet been captured. The caverns calmed him and he relished in the darkness and gloom as he moved down long corridors unmolested by the creatures that lurked in the shadows. After all, he was their master and they cowered back into darkened corners in his presence. Even those that were never human to begin with felt the animalistic sense of fear whenever Saddler was present in their lairs. He searched for his "Son" whom he let roam freely in the deep caverns; even at the expense of losing some of those that also dwelt within to the Psion's uncontrolled thirst for rage and death. His love for his son far surpassed any type of emotional ties he may have felt to his other creations. His faced beamed when he thought of the Las Plagas and the powers that it had given him. He could easily call out to the Psion with his mental powers that connected him to the creature, yet the search was calming to his evil soul.

After wandering through the tunnels for almost two hours he found his son hunched in a dark corner in the holding room. Six dirty cells adorned the room; none of which were occupied with any living beings at the time. The cells were used to hold prisoners that would later be used for experiments or for testing the violent capabilities of those that he created. Each cell reeked of blood, human waste, and fear. Saddler inhaled the smells deeply, excitement rushing throughout his body with the thoughts that the smells produced. The troublesome Americans would soon learn the terror that these cells would hold for them; that is if his son were to fail him.

Saddler approached the Psion, who was hunched over in the far corner. The distinctive sounds of the creature feasting upon a recent kill filled the silence of the cavern. Saddler heard the crunching of bones; the chewing of flesh; the slurping of blood. He felt a pang of jealousy for the creature's blood lust and wished that he had possessed the same desires, but the feeling soon passed.

The Psion stopped, mid chew, when he felt his master's approach. It did not turn to face him, in fact it hunched over farther; displaying its own instincts of fear at the realization that Saddler had arrived. Saddler was not kind in any sense of the word to the Psion, he only felt that it had been his greatest creation and through the Las Plagas had developed a telepathic link with the creature, a link that he used to control it and call upon it to do its bidding for him, hence him coming to feel for the creature as it were his own flesh and blood.

"Stand and look at me, my child." Saddler had stopped five paces away from the creature.

The creature slowly turned towards the voice. It stood up, its full height a number of inches higher then Saddler's. Upon looking at the creature one could believe that it had once been human, but no longer possessed a soul. Its form was that of a man's with hardened muscles covering its entire body; its arms and chest were covered with hair. Metallic claws had been surgically attached to its hands which acted as its primary weapons when hunting its victims. Atop its thick, muscular neck was an enormous head that bore the creature's most distinctive features. Saddler's statement to the creature was somewhat of an impossibility for the Psion, since its eyes had been removed and the lids sewn shut with rough crude stitching. A large surgical scar encircled the top of the creature's head, a few inches below its hairline; a telltale sign that Saddler had performed some sort of lobotomy on the creature. The Psion was naked from the waste up and in its claw covered hand it held a leather mask. The creature pulled the mask over its mouth and nose, tightening it against its skin. Two holes in the mask allowed the Psion to breath through its nose and over its mouth were small metal bars which prevented the creature from using its mouth as a weapon when it hunted. Saddler had designed the mask in order to teach the Psion to use its senses and its claws when hunting down and killing its prey. Only after it had successfully killed its intended victim was the Psion allowed to remove the mask so it could then eat.

The Psion's arms hung loosely at its side as it bowed its head to its master. Saddler looked behind the Psion and saw the remains of one of the mosquito like insects that infested the cavern. Saddler smiled inwardly to himself at the site of the remains. The insects were twice as large as the Psion and were able to spit acid like liquids at their attackers in order to disorient and confuse its attacker before it moved in to make its own kill. The fact that the Psion had been able to successfully ambush and kill one showed that its skills were improving. The one skill that Saddler was most impressed by was the Psion ability to use its mental powers over lesser creatures to paralyze them with pure fear and terror.

"I see you are advancing in your skills, my son." Saddler remarked. A small smile crossed the Psion's lips as it heard the approving words from its master.

"I think you are ready for a more challenging prey." At his words the Psion raised its head.

"Humans. Not the brainless and witless villagers that you've killed before. But ones that possess the ability to think and react and can fight back against you. Do you like that idea, my son?"

The Psion slowly nodded its head in response.

"Good. There is a stipulation of course. Two of the humans I want alive and brought back to me, unharmed. One is the oldest man in the group; the other is a young girl. Do you believe your senses are trained enough to accomplish this?" Saddler was confident that the Psion's sense of smell and sound were ample enough to distinguish the Americans from the Las Plagas villagers. Just like a dog, the Psion was able to smell diseases in humans and it could smell the presence of the Las Plagas parasite that lived within a victim's body. He knew the Psion would undoubtedly be able to separate Dr. Quest and the girl due to the distinct aromas that each would produce.

Again the Psion nodded its response.

"Good. The others you can kill and do with as you please, they mean nothing to me. And of course, I will be watching."

The Psion cringed visibly at Saddler's implication that he would be in the Psion's mind during the hunt.

Saddler frowned at the Psion's show of fear. He did not understand why the creature was afraid of being connected with its creator. "Is this a problem for you?" Not as if Saddler cared one way or the other. In the end the Psion was still one of his slaves, just the one that he cared for the most.

The Psion lowered its head till its chin was touching its massive chest and quickly shook it left and right.

"Good. Now be off. The humans are split into two groups of three and they are south of the castle, quickly approaching our location."

The Psion nodded.

"Good luck, my child, and remember I do not tolerate failure."

The Psion raised it head and its muscles tightened as it drew its clawed hands up in front of its chest.

With a low, grumbling sound, the Psion responded, "Yes, father."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After a quick search of the cavern which had yielded no evidence or weapons; Race, Dr. Quest and Jonny climbed the scaffolding and moved across the catwalk to the far end of the cavern.

While crossing the catwalk, Jonny glanced down into the deep hole and even though he could not see the bottom he thought that, only for a moment, he saw a deep, pulsing light emerge from the depths. He shook his head and when he looked again all he saw was blackness. 'Too many horror movies.' Jonny though to himself as he continued to follow Race. Jonny felt a pang of fear in his gut that even though he had always thought it would be cool, he was now living in not just his first, but second real life horror story. Under his breath he cursed those responsible for creating such terror upon the earth, it was unnatural and inhuman.

They reached the far end of the catwalk and found more scaffolding on the far end. Race began to climb down as Jonny and Benton quickly followed. At the far end of the opening was another tunnel; however this one had tracks and three attached mining carts.

Dr. Quest examined the carts and the track. "I guess this is how they transported whatever it was that they were digging up."

"Looks like we ride from here." Race announced.

"Great because my feet are killing me." Jonny said as he hopped into the middle cart.

"Hopefully we can reach the surface this way." Dr. Quest said as he climbed into the cart after his son.

"Yeah and then I can try and contact the others again. Who knows if they have tried to check in." Race stated. He removed the chock blocks that held the cart in place, jumped into the front cart, and released the hand brake.

The cart slowly began to roll, but began to pick up its speed as it descended down the tracks. The cart twisted and turned with the tracks and soon the group had lost all sense of direction during the ride. They continued down the tracks and after about twenty to thirty minutes they saw light approaching.

As the light grew nearer Race could tell that the light emanated from another loading area. The sound of the carts rolling along the tracks filled the tunnels with noise which made it difficult to speak to Jonny and Benton without yelling.

"Heads up." Race turned and yelled as he pointed at the light. Just then he heard something that was unfamiliar to the sounds associated with underground mines. He heard the rumbling of a chainsaw.

"Oh shit." Race mumbled as the cart sped into the open cavern. Atop wooden platforms stood about four parasite infected workers. They hollered and pointed at the cart as it passed. Just before the carts cleared the platform, one of them jumped down into the empty third cart. Race was right, he had heard a chainsaw and the worker who now occupied the last cart was wielding it. The worker was husky and he filled the last cart. He had a dark, dirty potato sack covering his head, with two eye holes cut out for vision. The creature, Race tried not to think of them as humans, growled and raised the chainsaw above its head, aiming to slice the men into pieces.

"Get down." Race yelled as he stood and raised his rifle to fire. Benton grabbed Jonny and pulled him down as flat as possible in the cart, which continued to race down the track.

Race opened fire and bullets ripped into the chainsaw wielding creature. It roared in pain and one hand dropped from the tool as it staggered back against the cart.

Benton stole a chance to glance over the edge of the cart and saw another platform approaching. "Race, in front of you."

Race spun and saw more villagers standing upon another wooden platform. He quickly fired at each, sending two of them falling down onto the tracks. The last two threw axes at the cart which bounced harmlessly off the edges.

While Race had been distracted the creature in the rear cart had regained its composure and had hefted the chainsaw again.

"Sorry, no free rides, buddy." Race said as he fired again.

The bullets ripped into the creature and it hissed defiantly at Race as the bullets sent blood and flesh flying through the cavern. Race continued to fire until he heard the last round eject from this rifle. The creature on the other end was still alive, yet it moved slower. It was attempting to climb into the second cart.

"I don't think so, potato head." Race said as he jumped into the second cart, collapsing the butt stock of his M4 and swung the rifle at the creature. The butt stock caught the creature across the face and it staggered back, losing its footing. It fell to the floor of the cart; the chainsaw, still running, fell from its grasp and dug into the creature's flesh. The creature hollowed and squirmed in pain as the chainsaw tore into its stomach and arm, blood and bone spurting forth and covering the inner walls of the cart. The creature got control of the chainsaw and tore it from its own flesh as it stood.

"Fuck." Race spat as he watched the creature get back up. Even with one of its arms almost completely severed from its body, it managed to raise the chainsaw above its head to strike. Race sent a quick jab with the butt stock of the rifle square into the creature's hooded face and it staggered and dropped the weapon outside the cart. Seeing his opportunity quickly open, Race jumped into the last cart and lowered his head as he rammed into the creature. As he wrapped his arms around its bloody waist, Race lifted with all his strength and threw the monster out of the cart. The creature screamed in pain and anger as it hit the tracks and quickly disappeared from their sight.

Race turned back and saw Dr. Quest and Jonny had moved to the front cart. Benton was watching the tracks in front of them, pistol in hand, and Jonny was watching Race. Race moved back into the middle cart.

"That was awesome, Race." Jonny said as he gave Race a high five.

"Thanks, kiddo. He was a tough one for sure."

"Yeah, but you got him….and you got him on you." Jonny pointed at Race's shirt which was speckled with blood and flesh. Race, glad he was wearing gloves, flicked the pieces of flesh from his body.

"I think we're nearing the end." Dr. Quest announced as he peered ahead.

"Be ready for anything." Race reloaded his rifle and returned the butt stock to the firing position.

Within moments Dr. Quest saw another opening and the end of the tracks. He pulled on the hand brake and the cart began to slow, coming to a stop below another platform, this one barren of any Las Plagas infested villagers. The trio climbed out of the carts and up the ladder to the platform. A single metal door was set into the cavern wall.

"Looks like we go that way." Race said, heading for the door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

David crossed the deserted cemetery in silence. He had been traveling all day and into the night; not letting himself stop until he was somewhere safe. The church sat only a few miles from the entrance gates to the castle where he was supposed to report back to Saddler; however he was currently delaying the eventual meeting because he knew how Saddler would react to his failures. David shuttered at the thought of being on the receiving end of Saddler's wrath.

He quickly moved passed the headstones, snickering at those buried there because they had not lived long enough to witness the awesome power of the Los Illuminados.

David walked up to the doors of the church and using a secret code he unlocked the massive wooden doors. As he stepped inside he felt the warmth that the church offered him. The rain had soaked his clothes and he was happy to be out of the elements. David had been to the church numerous times, so he knew exactly where to go. He quickly crossed the threshold and moved to the doors set off to the left of the altar. He descended the long flight of steps which ended at one single door. He pushed open the door and walked inside.

The room was rather large and contained multiple wooden tables, knives, chains, and other torture devices that lay strewn atop and underneath the tables. Each table was stained with blood, none of which was fresh. Since the arrival of the Americans, Lord Saddler had postponed any further sacrificial ceremonies and had retreated to the safety of the castle walls. Without a glance towards the tables, David quickly moved past and over to a small refrigerator that sat in one of the corners of the room. He opened the refrigerator and was hit by a blast of cold, chilly air. He reached in and withdrew a single small purple vial; the Las Plagas eggs. He turned and scanned the room, eventually laying eyes upon one of the injection syringes. He grabbed the syringe and quickly attached the vial to it, placed the syringe up to his neck, gritted his teeth as he stuck the needle into his skin and pressed the release trigger. The egg and the liquid that contained it seeped into his blood stream. David's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped the injector to the floor.

When David regained consciousness he was curled up on the dirty, blood stained floor. He had no idea how long he had been out, but as the haze drifted from his eyes he felt the Las Plagas surging through his veins. With enough injections, he hoped to be able to destroy Saddler when they met and then take control of the cult for himself. David picked up the injector and went back to the refrigerator, intent on stealing the rest of the vials. He had grabbed only one when he heard muffled voices. He froze in place and slowly turned his head. He heard the voices again and realized that they were coming from the far door; not the one that he had entered from the church, but the one he was closest to; the one that led to the mines. David grabbed as many vials as he could carry, slammed the refrigerator shut and bolted across the room. He had just made it through the door when he heard the other door opening.

David took the stairs two at a time. He had no idea who or what had entered the room, however if they came up into the church he would be ready for them.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race slowly pushed the door inward and stepped into the room, rifle at the ready position. Dr. Quest and Jonny were close behind as the trio entered the dimly lit room. Lowering his rifle, Race examined his surroundings. At first glance, the room appeared to be nothing more then an old abandoned storage room, however as the group moved deeper inside they soon discovered otherwise.

"What the hell is going on here?" Race questioned as he examined one of the blood stained tables. He picked a pair of restraining chains, saw the gore that was on it and quickly dropped it back onto the table.

Dr. Quest scanned the room as well, taking in the numerous knives, axes, and other torture devices. "I don't know, but it's not good, whatever it is. Obviously this room is some sort of torture chamber."

"Hey look at this." Jonny said as he opened a small refrigerator that sat in one of the corners. "What would this being doing down here?"

"Good question, son." Dr. Quest replied as he stood next to Jonny. "Its empty now, but whatever was in it…"

Race cut him off, "Las Plagas more than likely. Maybe whatever they found in the mines was stored here, at least temporarily."

Dr. Quest stroked his bearded chin. "Perhaps." Noticing the far door for the first time, Dr. Quest pointed at it, "Looks like that is the only other way out of here."

Race nodded, made another quick scan of the room and finding nothing of use, proceeded to the door. "Let's be cautious. I don't want to run into anymore of those chainsaw guys."

Upon opening the next door, Race, Dr. Quest and Jonny found a single set of stairs leading up. They ascended the stairs and at the top found another single door.

"Too many doors." Jonny mumbled as they reached the top.

Again Race slowly opened the door, positioning himself so he was ready to fire if they were attacked. The door swung open and as the group stepped out of the passageway they found themselves in a large, empty church. Immediately in front of them was the altar; a large metal symbol hung behind the altar.

Race swung his weapon left and right, but found no immediate threat; the church appeared to be empty. Dr. Quest walked over to the altar. A few candelabras stood to each side, the candles currently unlit. The altar was bare, except for a dark purple and red tapestry that covered the top. Dr. Quest turned and looked up at the symbol that hung behind the altar. It was metallic and the shape appeared to be some sort of insect, but in reality it could have been anything.

Standing next to the doctor Race said, "Probably the cult's symbol. This must be where they hold their ceremonies. The room downstairs must be for…"

Dr. Quest raised a hand and stopped his friend from saying what they already knew. "Yes. Let's get out of here as quick as we can. You should try and contact Corbin again. They might be close."

Race nodded, but before he could hit the transmit button he heard Jonny's voice, which sounded muffled and pained. Race had his rifle raised and ready before he even knew what was happening.

Jonny, who had been wandering through the church, searching for clues appeared from one of the corners, however he was not alone. David, the man from the camp, stood behind him and had the boy's arms twisted behind his back. His other hand held a syringe that was currently pressed against Jonny's neck.

"Lower your weapon." David hissed.

Race did not respond, he took a step closer, but Benton placed a restraining hand on his son's bodyguard.

"Do it, Race." Benton instructed.

Race hesitated, but then complied. "Let him go."

"Why? So you can shoot me? Not likely, you Neanderthal." David spat. "Besides, I can give this young man a great gift."

"I don't want your gift, you creep." Jonny said as he tried to squirm from the older man's grasp, but to no avail. The Las Plagas inside David's body made him stronger.

Benton raised his hands, "Let Jonny go. We can help you."

"Help me? What makes you think I need help? The Las Plagas is the greatest thing to happen to me. Soon I will have powers greater then Saddler himself." David wrenched on Jonny's arm causing the boy to yelp in pain.

"Once the egg hatches inside his body, he'll thank me for what I've given to him." David said as he stuck the needle into Jonny's neck.

"Stop." Benton pleaded. Race didn't care; he raised his rifle again and took aim on the man's head.

David grinned wickedly as he pressed the injection button and released the vial's contents into Jonny's body. Jonny screamed out in pain and his eyes rolled back into his head as blackness engulfed him.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Tons of stuff came up at work and that has been keeping me busy all day and night. After staring at and fixing power point slides for the Battalion Commander for 12+ hours every day for the past week and a half the last thing I wanted to do was get back to my room and stare at my laptop.

I'm starting Chapter 9 right now so hopefully it will not take me as long to get that one out as it did this one. I hope you all are enjoying so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

**A New Nightmare**

**Chapter 9**

**By: Sigokat**

Estella leaned over and lightly shook Corbin awake. She had switched off pulling guard with him so he would be able to regain some of his strength that the stab wound and grenade blast had drained from him.

"Phil, wake up." Estella said as she shook him lightly on the shoulder.

Phil groaned and slowly opened his eyes, however upon seeing Estella the sleep that still clung his eyes quickly vanished. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, standing up.

"Nothing. It's been quiet the last two hours, but I think we should be going." Estella answered as she glanced back at Jessie, who was still sound asleep in the corner of the room.

Phil nodded as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Yes, you're right. I don't know why they decided not to attack us; they know we are in here. We better get out of here before something does happen."

Estella nodded and went to wake Jessie up. Phil moved towards the window and peered out. The rain had stopped, but the darkness still hung over the region like a cloak. Within a few minutes Estella and Jessie joined him at the door.

"Ready?" Phil asked as he checked his rifle, ensuring it was locked and loaded.

The two women nodded and Phil pulled open the door, stepping out into the cool night air. "According the transponder we are only about five miles from the castle. If we hurry we can make it there in less than two hours."

"Yeah as long as no more villagers decide to attack." Jessie added.

"Let's go." Phil headed down the path that led north out of the village. Their eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness; however the blackness of the surrounding forest set all their nerves on end. They could be walking in another trap and wouldn't know it until it was too late. Phil's pace was rapid; however after about half an hour he had to slow down to allow Estella and Jessie to keep up.

"Let's take a break." Estella pleaded at one point. "Just for a few minutes." She sank down onto the ground before Jessie or Corbin could object.

"Only a few minutes." Corbin said, his eyes still scanning the forest around him. He could not shake the feeling that they were no longer alone.

Jessie watched the forest as well and as her eyes attempt to probe the woods she caught glimpse of a man approaching them from the rear, up the path they had just traveled.

"Mr. Corbin, look." Jessie said as she tapped Phil's shoulder, getting his attention. He turned, his gaze following the direction she was pointing.

He quickly raised his rifle at the approaching man. "Stop right there." He ordered.

The man stopped and slowly raised his hands, "But I have been looking for you, my friends." The man chuckled in a deep, gurgling voice.

"What?" Estella asked as she scrambled to her feet, moving next to her daughter.

The man took a few steps forward so the trio could clearly see him. He was dressed like a homeless beggar, his face covered by a dark scarf, only his bloodshot eyes were visible. "I've come to assist."

"Who are you?" Corbin demanded.

"You Americans ask too many questions…and the same questions at that." The man grumbled.

"You Americans? What does that mean?" Jessie asked. "Have you seen others like us?"

The man gazed down at Jessie, his stare almost hypnotizing the girl. "Yes. Your comrades. Two men and a boy about your age."

"So they're alive and alright?" Estella asked, no longer attempting to hide her concern for her ex-husband.

"Yes, at least when I saw them last."

"Who are you?" Corbin asked again, lowering his rifle.

"A simple merchant." The man said as he produced a large bag as if out of thin air. He dropped the bag on the ground between them.

Corbin eyes the man suspiciously as he bent down and opened the bag; it contained a pump-action shotgun and a 9mm pistol. Numerous boxes of ammunition also filled the bag. "Who sent you?"

"The same who sent you." The man replied. "Our mutual friend, who has, for your sakes, taken care of my payment already."

"So when did you last see Jonny and the others?" Jessie asked the man, no longer afraid of his presence.

"Some time ago, before they crossed the lake."

As if on queue, Corbin's earpiece crackled. "Corbin, its Race, are you there?"

Corbin stood and raised a hand to his ear, "Race, yes and its good to hear your voice."

"What's your location?"

Corbin heard concern in the other agent's voice. He glanced at the two women and turned away from them. "Not too far from the castle, according to the transponder. Race, what's wrong?"

Estella and Jessie both turned and stared at the agent when they heard his last question. Unable to hear Race's responses, the women quickly became anxious.

"Phil, we are in the church about two miles south of the castle's entrance. You need to get hear quick. There's a problem."

"Race, what the hell is going on?" Corbin demanded.

"Jonny's been hurt, but don't tell Estella or Jessie. Speaking of, I assume since you're alright that they are as well."

"Yes, they're fine. So, what happened?"

"Just get here quick and you'll see. We have a captive as well; David, the guy from the camp."

"Understood. Hang in there and stay low, Race. We'll be there soon. I'll call you when we are within visual so you know it's us coming."

"Got it."

"See you soon. Corbin out."

Corbin turned back towards the two women who were staring at him. Their eyes demanded to know what was said. Corbin looked passed them at the merchant who standing silent, staring back at him.

"Is there a church close to here? One that is by a castle?" Corbin stepped forward towards the merchant.

"Whoa." Estella quipped as she planted her hand in Corbin's chest, stopping his advance. "First tell us what Race said. What's going on?"

Corbin pushed Estella arm away, "I'll tell you later." He turned back to the merchant. "Where's this church?"

"Follow this path and when it comes to a Y intersection then take the path on the right. It will lead you to the graveyard and the church." The man answered his voice lowering as he spoke as if he were frightened.

"How far?" Corbin demanded.

"Only about three kilometers. Not far at all."

Corbin reached down, withdrew the shotgun and ammo from the bag and handed them to Estella. He took the pistol and its ammo and gave it to Jessie. He then turned back to the merchant, stared the poor man in the eyes and nodded. "Thanks."

The merchant nodded back. "Hopefully I will see you again soon." He turned to leave, but after taking a few steps he turned back. "Beware of the woods. Lord Saddler is looking for you and he has released his "son" after you."

"His son?" Jessie asked as she loaded the rounds into the pistol's magazine.

"Yes. Beware…Lord Saddler is dangerous, but his "son" is deadlier then anything you have seen before." With that last warning, the merchant vanished down the path.

"Ok, now tell us what the hell is going on." Estella demanded, angry that Phil had blatantly ignored her earlier questions, even restoring to physically pushing her hand out his way. "What did Race say?"

"He didn't really say much. They are all alive and that's what matters." Corbin responded, annoyed at the woman's sudden attitude, as if he had to report to her.

"What else?" Estella pushed.

"Damnit, Estella. I don't know." Corbin snapped. "He just said to meet them at the church and that's exactly what we are going to do. Now load that damn shotgun and lets get moving." He stomped off and waited up the path for them to follow.

Estella, taken aback by the man's rough response, huffed and started loading the weapon.

Jessie wandered up to Phil and said, "She's like that a lot."

"We don't have time for this petty crap."

"She's just worried and so am I." Jessie responded. "And obviously you are as well."

Phil glanced down at the girl and realized she was right. He sighed, "Yeah I guess so."

Jessie raised her hand to her mouth to restrain a bit of laughter that emerged from her.

Corbin glanced back at the girl, cocked an eyebrow, and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You two are fighting just like her and my dad sometimes."

Corbin rolled his eyes, "Great, just what I need. Why's that funny anyways?"

"Because it's the only humor I can find out in the awful place." Jessie responded, the laughter already gone.

"You got that right." Rubbing his injured shoulder he glanced back at Estella, "Geesh, what's she doing, getting ready for a date?"

"Mom?" Jessie called back to her mother.

Estella raised her head and then walked up to the others. "Almost done." She said as she loaded the last two rounds into the chamber of the shotgun.

"You ok with that?" Corbin asked.

"Uh, I think so."

"Just make sure you keep it tight in the pocket of your shoulder and make sure I'm no where close to you when you fire it, ok?"

"Yes, dear." Estella quipped

Jessie giggled as Phil sighed, "Women." He mumbled as they headed off down the path.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

**Umbrella Headquarters**

Mr. Leland stared out the windows at the vast Chicago skyline, worry etched into his already aging face. His concerns reached far beyond Mr. Baker and the younger man's desire to possess the Las Plagas parasite for Umbrella. Leland feared that if circumstances continued down the current path then there may not be an Umbrella left. Too many people were forming against them and if they became powerful enough then Umbrella would surely be exposed.

The paper he clutched in his hands helped confirm those fears that the man felt. He stood and after a moment of composing himself he left his office to find Mr. Baker.

Mr. Leland found the younger Umbrella executive in his office, huddled over recent reports from another division of White Umbrella. No matter what Mr. Leland thought of the young man, Mr. Baker was indeed dedicated to the company.

Mr. Leland cleared his throat and gained the other man's attention. "What is it?" Mr. Baker asked when he saw Mr. Leland standing in front of his desk.

"We've discovered the identity of the woman who tipped off Agent Corbin to the Las Plagas."

"Indeed?" Mr. Baker asked, giving the older man his full attention. "Who is she?"

Mr. Leland handed the paper to Mr. Baker, "Elaine Krumlanski."

Mr. Baker smirked as he studied the paper. After a few minutes of no response, Mr. Leland cocked an eyebrow at the younger man, "I did not know that he had a daughter. Did you?"

"Yes, of course. She's illegitimate, as is her brother. However, I never would have thought that she would turn out like this."

"Her brother?"

Mr. Baker leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Yes. The man we sent to Spain with the archeological team."

Mr. Leland fumed with anger; he did not appreciate being left in the dark on these matters. "This is ridiculous. You knew about these…these…children of Krumlanskis yet you did nothing to control them?"

"No, quiet the contrary actually. I employed them. David seemed rather gifted with his father's scientific skills, however Elaine was not. She was sent to Raccoon City and I thought she had died there, however I see now that I was mistaken."

"She must know that Corbin killed her father, but she's probably holding us ultimately responsible. She wants to use him to bring us down."

"Or else this is her way of ensuring the man who murdered her father is brought to justice. Either way Agent Corbin is nothing more then a puppet to her, I doubt he even knows who she really is." Mr. Baker countered.

Mr. Leland sucked his breath in through his teeth; Mr. Baker always seemed to contradict every statement he made, as if this was nothing more then an amusing debate to him. "I suggest we call the whole operation off. Let the Quests deal with Saddler and then be done with it. We have more then enough projects currently in the works and some ready for further testing. We don't need the Las Plagas."

Mr. Baker shook his head. "No. We need the Las Plagas. I do not expect the Quests to survive Spain anyways and if they do then we eliminate them once our people move in and secure what they have found for us."

"You said that Krumlanski had a son as well."

"Yes. He's was sent to investigate the Las Plagas when we first heard reports of its use in Spain. Unfortunately, the boy was seduced by the power the Las Plagas possessed and he actually joined Saddler's cult. Now he is useless to us. He will be eliminated as well."

"This is so easy for you, isn't it, Mr. Baker."

"Why shouldn't it be, Mr. Leland? This is our business and if you are starting to have second thoughts…" He let the statement hang.

Mr. Leland swallowed harshly, "No of course not, I would just advise we use a little more caution. It seems we have underestimated the Quests and their Intelligence One friend."

"Note taken." Mr. Baker leaned back down and continued to study his previous notes.

"What about the girl?" Mr. Leland asked.

Without looking up Mr. Baker responded, "Kill her. She is no use to us anymore."

Mr. Leland nodded and was shocked to find a small smile forming on his lips; after all Mr. Baker was correct, killing was their business.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

A short way up the path, Phil, Estella, and Jessie found the Y intersection that the nameless merchant had informed them about. The sky was dark, but having been outside for some time now their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. They could not see perfectly, however it was enough for them to get by. Without stopping they headed down the path to the right, in the direction that the merchant had indicated. They had covered almost three-fourths of the distance they were told when out of the silence an ear piercing wail broke their concentration.

"What the hell was that?" Jessie asked as the three were stopped dead in their tracks.

"I don't know." Estella replied; fear creeping into her voice. The two women looked at Corbin; hoping for an answer.

"I have no idea; however I don't want to stick around to find out."

The silence was broken again by another shriek, the direction impossible to ascertain; it seemed to be coming from all around them, but they could tell that whatever it was, it was closer. Phil felt a hint of fear creep into his mind, he tried to shake it off, but it grew larger and larger with each passing moment. His head began to throb with pain as the fear continued to engulf him.

"Come on." Phil managed to say through his gritted teeth. "We have to get to the church. Run."

He took off running, not waiting to see if the women were following him. He wanted to get as far away from whatever lurked in the woods, whatever was causing him to panic. Jessie and Estella watched him take off running and having no other choice they sprinted after him as fast as they could.

Phil saw the graveyard appear in front of him and practically threw himself against the wooden fence that surrounded it. Only when he had stopped had he realized that he had taken off without Jessie and Estella. The fear that had crept into his mind was beginning to subside and he cursed himself for being so cowardly as to leave without the women. Never in his life had he felt fear and terror like he had back on the path and it baffled him as to why it had hit him so suddenly and forcefully. He turned back to the path, intent on going back for the others when he saw them emerge from the woods. They stopped along side him and were breathing heavily.

"Damn you, Phil." Estella lectured. "Don't take off like that again, you bastard."

Phil lowered his eyes, his fear replaced with shame. "Sorry."

"The church." Jessie said as she pointed into the graveyard.

They followed the path of Jessie's fingers and saw a huge church set back on the hill. A small graveyard lay before it. Numerous tombstones appeared broken and shattered and a dead tree sat almost directly in the center. A small footpath led around the interior of the fence line all the way up to the entrance of the church.

"This must be it." Corbin mumbled as he reached for the transmit button to contact Race.

"Dear Lord." Estella breathed, her hands going to her mouth.

Corbin and Jessie both looked to Estella and followed her gaze back to the path they had just left. A few hundred yards away stood a dark figure, silhouetted in the darkness. It was obvious that it was not the merchant they had encountered earlier. The three peered out into the darkness that surrounded the figure, trying to make out any identifying features.

"Are those claws?" Jessie whispered.

As if in response the figure crossed its arms across its chest and then slid them back down to its sides. The distinctive scrapping of metal on metal echoed through the night.

"Shit." Corbin mumbled as he raised his rifle. Before he could fire off a shot the creature titled its head backwards and let out another agonizing cry.

The creature lowered its head and charged, clawed arms swinging in front as it ran.

"Run." Corbin yelled as he fired. Jessie and Estella both ran for the church, jumping broken headstones as they went. Corbin's shots hit the creature, but seemed to have no effect at all. He turned and fled the same direction as the women. As he ran he hit the transmit button.

"Race, open the damn doors. We are outside and so is something else. Hurry."

"I just heard gunshots…"

"Race, just open the fucking door or else we're dead out here."

Corbin cut off transmission, took cover behind one of the tombstones and fired again. The creature barreled through the fence, not slowing its pace. Estella saw Phil stop and she ran back to help him. She threw herself against the tombstone next to him and raised her shotgun.

"That won't do shit. Get to the church." Phil ordered as he stood and pulled Estella to her feet. "Come on."

Jessie was at the door banging her fists against the hard wood at the same time pulling on the large handles. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw her mother and Phil quickly approaching. Not far behind the enormous, clawed creature pursued them.

"Dad." She yelled as she banged furiously on the door. "Open the door." She heard the doors creak as they were being opened from the inside. She stepped to the side as the door swung outwards.

"Come on, hurry." Jessie yelled.

Phil held his rifle in one hand and had pulled his pistol with his other. He fired the pistol blindly over his opposite shoulder; if he took his eyes off the doors to look back he could lose his balance or trip and then he was dead for sure. Estella kept pace next to him.

Jessie was so attuned to seeing her mother reach the doors safely she did not even notice her father step out from the doors next to her.

Race was relieved to see Jessie unharmed, however the current threat to Estella and Phil unnerved him. He saw his boss and wife literally running for their lives towards the church, some creature pursing them, and it was quickly gaining ground. Race pulled an incendiary grenade off his belt and threw it as hard as he could. His aim was almost perfect and when the grenade detonated the creature was engulfed in flames. It immediately halted its pursuit as it cried in pain from the flames ravaging its body. The creature turned and fled back down the path it had come.

Phil and Estella bolted up to the church doors; they all filtered inside Race closed and secured the door.

Relieved that they all made it safely, Race hugged Jessie tightly. Estella walked over to him and gave her ex-husband a warm, reassuring hug as well. "What was that thing?"

Phil was leaning over, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He shook his head, "No idea. But whatever it was it didn't seem to like us very much."

"Not like that's a first." Race replied.

"Where's Jonny and Dr. Quest?" Jessie asked her father.

Race's face paled as his voice took on a graver tone, "Up there. Let's go." Race pointed to the front of the church and they all followed him to the altar. Jonny was lying on the front pew, with Dr. Quest kneeling beside him.

"What happened?" Jessie asked horrified as she saw her friend laying there unconscious.

"He did." Race said as he pointed the bound and also unconscious form of David. "He grabbed Jonny as we came in to the church from the cellar. He injected Jonny with a Las Plagas egg."

"What? Will he be alright?" Jessie asked as she knelt down next to Dr. Quest. She gently stroked Jonny's hair and noticed that he was beginning to stir. "He's waking up."

"We don't know how the parasite will have affected him." Race said.

"What about him?" Corbin pointed at David.

"It took everything I had not to kill him. But as soon as he injected Jonny he started babbling about an antidote. He's injected himself with the parasite, so I had to knock him out in order to restrain him."

"Do you believe him? About the antidote?" Corbin asked.

"We have no other choice but to believe him." Dr. Quest said.

Race tapped Corbin on the arm and then motioned with a head nod for the other agent to follow him. When they were alone Race said, "We aren't very far from the castle. We should stick together from now on and use that creep over there to lead us to Saddler and the antidote."

Corbin thought about it for a few minutes then nodded, "I agree. Especially with Jonny's current condition. And somehow I don't think that thing that was chasing us is dead."

Corbin took out a cigarette and lit it. He really didn't care if he was in a church; he needed something to calm his nerves.

"There's something else." Race said.

"What?"

"After I knocked him out I searched him. I think I found our Umbrella connection."

"Really?"

"He works for them, or at least he did at some point. My guess is that he was sent here by Umbrella and somehow became infatuated with the Los Illuminados and the Las Plagas."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's obvious that Umbrella doesn't necessarily hire the smartest people in the world. He had his employee identification on him."

Corbin rolled his eyes, "Dumbass. So who is he?"

Race briefly looked past his boss over at the others that were huddled around Jonny who appeared to be waking. "Looks like Jonny's awake."

Corbin noticed Race's attempts to evade his question; he narrowed his eyes, repeating the question. "Who is he, Race?"

Race reached into his pocket and withdrew the young man's ID card, he handed it to Phil without a word.

Phil looked at the ID card and was immediately hit with a flood of emotions. He turned and eyed to young man with newfound hatred.

"It could be a coincidence." Race offered.

Corbin looked at Race, "Highly doubtful."

Race looked into his friend's eyes and was disturbed at what he saw. Within a matter of moments Corbin had changed, all he saw in the man was hatred.

"He's his son, not him, Phil."

"He works for Umbrella. Isn't that enough?"

"Kill him now and its murder." Race countered.

Phil's stare made Race uncomfortable and he turned his head away from his boss' gaze. Phil sighed and walked away, back towards the others where Jonny was sitting up, holding his head. Race followed behind, unsure what to say, but knowing that he now had to keep a watchful eye on the wronged agent.

Jonny groaned as he sat up. "My head is killing me. What happened?" He saw everyone gathered around him, worried looks upon their faces. He felt strange having everyone staring at him like they were. "What?"

Jessie didn't say a word; instead embracing him in a strong hug. "Hey, glad to see your okay, hotshot."

Jonny tried to smile, but was hit with a sudden burst of pain and nausea in his stomach. He hunched over, gripping his stomach. He bit down on his tongue, trying to resist the rising urge to vomit.

Dr. Quest, torn between worry for his son and anger at the man who caused it, gripped Jonny's shoulder tightly. He turned towards Race and Corbin. "We have to find this antidote." Turning back to his son, he watched Jonny's muscles began to relax. "You think you'll be alright to keep going, Jonny?"

Jonny nodded, "Yeah, I think so. We have to keep going so we can stop these people."

Race nodded, "Alright. We stick together now."

Phil walked over to this still unconscious David and lifted him to his feet. Race and the others watched as Corbin slapped the man across the face. The sound echoed throughout the church. David groaned and Corbin shook him until he opened his eyes.

"Time to go, dipshit." Corbin spat as he pushed the younger man towards the others.

Estella winced at the roughness that Corbin used against the other man. Race had not informed any of the others as to the identity of the man.

"Careful what you say to me, you brute." David replied, his head still aching from the blow Race had inflicted.

Corbin gritted his teeth and forced himself not to respond. Obviously the cult member did not know anything about him or his dealings with his father, however Corbin really didn't care. His hatred for David and Umbrella grew with every breath he took. He walked over to Race. "You still good on ammunition?"

"Getting a little low, but we had help, as I see you have as well." He jerked his thumb at Estella's shotgun. "You think it was wise to give her that?"

"I couldn't carry it all myself." Corbin replied. "You better watch him." He gestured towards David. Race had bound the man's wrist behind his back, but his legs were still free for movement. "If he tries to run…"

"I got him, Phil."

"What's going on?" Estella asked. She could not interpret the cryptic talk between the two men. "You both act as if you know him."

"It's nothing. Just being cautious." Race lied. "We need to get moving, the longer we wait here the worse it can get for Jonny."

Dr. Quest looked at his son and helped him to his feet, "Yes, let's get moving."

Jessie took Jonny's arm. "Hey, it's ok, Jonny, I'll take care of all the monsters for you."

Jonny smiled, "Yeah right, Jess. I'm feeling better already."

"Yeah, we'll see hotshot. I'm already ahead of you."

Jonny snorted a laugh. Dr. Quest was glad to see Jonny was regaining his strength, but he knew that sooner or later, when the Las Plagas egg hatched, he would take a turn for the worse.

"Everyone ready?" Corbin asked.

After receiving nods from all around, he nodded as well. "Good. I'll take point. There should be a path that leads from here to the castle gates. Let's go."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

A New Nightmare

Chapter 10

By: Sigokat

Saddler broke the psychic link he held with the Psion as soon as he felt the searing pain run through his body. Since the Psion was blind, Saddler could not see what was happening; however all his other senses were heightened during the connection as if he were the Psion himself. He heard the gunshots through his creation's ears and then the sudden burst of fire burning his skin. He cursed himself for his momentary weakness; the suddenness of the physical pain caused him to react without thinking. After he calmed his nerves, Saddler attempted to reestablish the link with his "son".

"Are you there, my child?" Saddler called out through his mind.

After a few moments of silence he received a response, "Yes, father."

"What happened?"

"I could sense the girl, but the others protected her. I would have had them but the flames consumed me."

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I am sorry, father. I will have them soon."

"Yes, you will. Do not worry, my child, I am not angry with you. The humans are proving to be far more resilient then we had at first anticipated."

"I will kill them."

"Yes and then you shall receive your award. Remember when you succeed and I am done with the girl, she will be yours to do with as you please."

Saddler felt a surge of excitement rush through the Psion. It was no longer ashamed, but refreshed anew by Saddler's promise.

"Where are the humans now?" Saddler asked.

"I cannot sense them, but I will find them soon."

"Good; then go and hunt, my son. However, before you make your first kill you are to contact me. I have other matters that require my attention, but I want to be with you when you make the kill. The humans' blood will feel good as it flows from their dying bodies over your hands."

"Yes, father. I will obey."

Saddler once again broke the link with the Psion, not wanting it to sense any of the dismay and anger that he was experiencing. He had the utmost confidence in the creature to kill the humans when he initially sent it out on its mission; however the fact that it ran so quickly when confronted with the fire concerned him. He had almost called the Psion back to the castle, intrigued at the group's ability to survive so long had compelled him to want to face his advisories, but in the end they were little more then nuisances, insects that needed to be swatted, and Saddler did not want to risk them destroying any more of his works. The Psion will kill them and that would be the end of the problem. Saddler grinned at the thought of their deaths, being able to hear their screams of agony and feel their bodies convulsing in death as his "son" drained the life out of them one by one and the fact that he would be linked to the experience gratified him to no end.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny's insides were burning. His stomach was knotted in immense pain and he thought that he could almost feel something growing inside him. He told himself that it was just his brain messing with him, but still he knew that he had been injected with a Las Plagas egg and that it would soon hatch inside his body. He did not want to think what would become of him if that were to happen. The last thing that he wanted was to end up like one of the mindless, blood thirsty villagers that they had fought earlier enroute to the church. He silently cursed himself for being caught so easily; however he did not want the others to know how he was suffering so he trudged on next to his father. Jonny loved his father more then anything and he knew that Benton was only concerned about his health, but the constant looks that his father kept giving him was starting to wear down his nerves. He ignored his father's concerned glances and kept his eyes forward, watching the backs of Jessie and Estella and the creep David who had done this to him.

The group was moving towards the castle, which according the PDA map was only a few miles off. Race brought up the rear with Dr. Quest, the kids, Estella, and their captive in the middle; Corbin was leading the group, at a rather quick pace. Race was concerned for his friend, who had not said a word upon leaving the church. He almost regretted telling Phil about David's identity because of the implications that it had brought. Race knew his boss was as tough as he was, but perhaps the current situation was affecting him more then he let on. Race decided it was best to try and keep an eye on Phil and also keep him away from David as well, who at the moment was needed alive so they could help Jonny.

Two miles up, the path led up a large hill. Phil led the group up towards the top, but as his sight crested the top he held up his fist, signaling the others to halt. He lay down on his stomach and crawled up to the top of the hill peering out. The others huddled together and the only sound was David's constant snickering. Race moved forward and lay down next to Phil, who was peering over the hill through his binoculars.

"What is it?" Race asked, looking in the same direction as Phil.

Phil didn't answer immediately; he just continued to scan the countryside. Race, growing impatient, pulled out his own binoculars and looked as well. Off in the distance he saw flickering lights and as he zoomed in he could see the castle, sitting atop another large hill; large flames dotted the top of the castle walls. Race could not tell for sure what was producing the fires.

"There it is." Race breathed.

"Look down." Corbin instructed.

Race zoomed out and in the valley between their current location and the castle was an enormous wall that spanned out as far as the eyes could see; there appeared to be no way around. Almost directly across from where they lay, inset into the wall, was a door. The path led all the way to the door. A cliff rose up on the left side of the path and another large lake lay below; off past the lake Race could see more land, but as far as he could tell there was no way to reach the area from their current position. It appeared as if the lake reached out beyond the far end of the castle as well. Race wasn't sure, but it looked as if there was no where else to go beyond the castle. Race focused back on the door in the wall; it appeared to be the only path to the castle.

"Looks like that's our way in." Race said.

Corbin grunted and stood back up. Without a word he started over and down the other side of the hill.

Race shook his head and waved the others forward. As they approached he stated, "There's a door across the valley. We need to hurry."

As the group passed Race stole a glance at Jonny who looked terrible. If David had really infected the boy with the parasite, it was slowly tearing the boy apart. Race seethed with anger and he reached out and grabbed David by the arm, holding him in place as the others followed after the Intelligence One agent.

"You better hope we find that antidote." Race hissed at the younger man.

David cringed as Race spoke. He tried to free himself from Race's grasp, but with his hands bound behind his back he could not get any leverage. "Or what?" David spat.

"Well, you know that if you're lying to us, we'll find out sooner or later. And God help you if Jonny doesn't live."

"Your God can do nothing to me." David snickered.

Squeezing the man's arm even harder, Race leaned in close to him, their faces only inches apart. "You better hope that's not the case. I'm the nice one in this group."

"What?"

"I'll give you over to my buddy up there and you already know he's crazy."

David's eyes widened with fear. "You can't do that."

"Don't test me…or him." With that Race pushed the young man forward and they continued along after the others.

They reached the door without any further incidents. The surrounding area remained eerily quite, with the exception of the distant sounds of wave lapping against the cliff side far below. Phil examined the door as the others gathered around.

"No handles." Jessie muttered.

"So how do we get in?" Dr. Quest asked to no one in particular.

Race's eyes fell upon a strange cylindrical device set into the right side of the wall next to the door's frame. He strode over and peered at it; a small hole was set in the middle with some sort of display panel at the top. "This is odd." Immediately a thin beam of light flashed out from the round opening and began tracking Race's face. It stopped on his right eye and a barely audible buzzing noise could be heard as it scanned Race's eye. After a few moments the beam abruptly shut off and the words ACESS DENIED appeared in bold red letters on the display screen.

He turned back to the others, "Interesting security they have for such a destitute countryside."

"So how do we get in?" Jonny asked, "The wall is too high to climb and its completely smooth; nothing to use as hand or foot holds."

The answered occurred to almost everyone at once. As one they all turned and gazed at their hostage. David's grin quickly disappeared as he slowly began to step backwards.

"I don't have access." He stammered. "I'm not that important."

"How else were you supposed to report back to Saddler?" Race stepped towards the man.

"He contacted me." David said, but his lies were extremely unconvincing. He watched as Race stepped closer to him and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut while shaking his head vigorously. "You can't make me do it."

Phil pushed Race aside and as he stepped towards to young man, he slowly withdrew his combat knife from his side. Jessie instinctively stepped back into her mother's arms. The memories from Washington flooding her vision as she saw him withdraw the knife. She forced herself to look at Phil's face and there she saw the same blank and emotionless eyes that she saw when she witnessed him kill Krumlanski. As much as she respected and cared about the man who had repeatedly saved her life, she could not repress her fear of him when he was in this state. Estella placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and held her against her body. She did not understand her daughter's sudden fear of the Intelligence One agent, but she too saw the distant void that filled his eyes.

Corbin snatched David's arm with such force that the man opened his eyes. Almost immediately he wished that he hadn't. He saw the knife in the older man's right hand and he tried to plant his feet in place. Corbin proved much stronger then David and against his physical protests he dragged him over to the retinal scanner.

"You have two choices." Corbin stated. "You open the door on your own or I make you open the door." He placed the edge of the knife against David's cheek. "It really doesn't matter to me which way we do this, but if you want to keep your eyesight I suggest you help us."

David visibly shook with fear. "You won't do it." He challenged as he shut his eyes again.

Corbin sighed, tired of playing these games, and pressed the knife a little harder against the other man's cheek. A small trickle of blood formed beneath the blade.

David's eyes shot open as he felt the knife pierce his skin. "You are crazy." He exclaimed.

Corbin shrugged in response. "Well?"

"Fine I'll do it, but Saddler will kill me for sure."

"I'll kill you for sure if you don't cooperate." Corbin stated bluntly.

David understood the implied threat and quickly set to allowing the retinal scanner to verify his identity. The laser scanned his eye and within a few moments the words ACCESS GRANTED appeared in large green letter across the screen. Everyone in the group stepped back from the door as mechanical gears could be heard as the doors began to slide inwards into the wall. Clouds of dust and debris were kicked up from the dirt path as the doors opened and they all covered their mouths to prevent themselves from inhaling more of the dust then necessary. The doors continued to open and with a thunderous boom they set themselves into the walls.

"Alright, let's go." Race announced as the doors finished opening.

Corbin grabbed David and shoved him forward and as the pair walked past, Race grabbed his boss by the arm, stopping him mid-step.

Looking down at Race's hand clamped against his bicep, Phil asked, "What?"

"You need to control yourself, Phil."

With a grunting noise Phil tried to pull himself free of Race's grasp, but Race held on tightly. Phil glared back at Race. "Let go of me."

The others had stopped and were all staring at the two men intently.

"We need you focused." Race said leaning closer to Corbin's face.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I wouldn't have told you if I knew you'd react this way."

"Told him what?" Dr. Quest asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Corbin snapped. "Race is just overreacting. He's probably just tired."

Race instinctively tightened his grip causing his superior to visibly wince. "We have to find the antidote for Jonny."

"Yes and we still have to stop these people, but we can't do either with you holding us up, Race."

Race stared into his boss' eyes and then realized that perhaps he was in fact overreacting. 'No' he reassured to himself. 'Phil is losing of control.'

"Then answer me this, Phil. Would you have really cut that boy's eyes out?"

Phil turned his gaze to towards David and then back to Race. Staring straight in the eyes he answered, "Yes and he's not a boy; he's the enemy."

"He's not his father, Phil."

"What?" Dr. Quest asked confused, but slowly putting the pieces tighter.

Phil gritted his teeth and again tried to free himself from Race, who proved to be the stronger of the two. "Let me go." He demanded.

Race continued to hold on to Phil, but he turned and addressed the others. "I didn't tell any of you because I didn't think it was relevant, however Mr. Corbin has changed all that." Race nodded his head towards their captive, who was also watching the exchange with wide, terrified eyes. "He's Krumlanski's son and he works for Umbrella."

Benton, Jonny, and Jessie all let out an audible gasp. Only Estella continued to have a clueless expression on her face, "Who's Krumlanski?"

Phil, fed up and embarrassed to be put on the spot, pushed Race in the chest with his free hand as hard as he could, breaking Race's hold on him. He looked towards the others and then at David, "Just stay away from me for your own good or else…"

"Or else what?" David asked definitely, not understanding the other man's rage, only attributing it to his belief that Corbin was in fact crazy.

Phil glowered at the man, causing him to cringe and avert his eyes.

"I'm still confused." Estella announced. She was irritated that she appeared to be the only person in the dark. "Who's Krumlanski?"

Race, seeing the Phil refused to answer the question, decided to answer for him. "The man that murdered Phil's wife."

"Shut up, Race." Phil hissed.

"Oh." Estella lowered her eyes.

"Oh?" Phil snorted, "That's all you have to say is 'oh'? You all just don't get it do you?"

"I'm sorry, Phil." Estella started.

"I don't want your pity, Estella." Corbin barked. "This scum works for Umbrella, just like his father did. He's no better then he was and you all want to treat him like he's some lost kid."

"Was?" David muttered, "My father…"

Corbin whipped his head back towards David, "Yes, 'was' is correct. Your father is dead."

"How?" David asked.

"What? Now you have some sort of feelings?" Phil bickered. "You people at Umbrella have absolutely no morals. No qualms about experimenting on innocent human beings, but yet you're upset when one of your own is killed? You make me sick." Corbin stepped to within inches of the young man's terrified face. Race grabbed Phil's shoulder, but he shrugged him off. "Yes, David, your father is dead and it was I that killed him; stabbed him through his cold and unloving heart." David's body sagged as he heard the I-1 agent's words. "And I'll do the same to you if you give me a reason…such as not telling us where the antidote is located. If you think I'm bluffing just try me."

David inhaled and looked at the older man, trying to appear defiant, however his fear was all too visible. He lowered his eyes and said, "Fine, but promise me one thing."

"I don't make promises to scumbags like you." Phil answered.

"Help my sister. I think Umbrella is after her."

Phil stepped back and David saw the confusion in his eyes. "You didn't know I had a sister, did you?"

Phil shook his head, "No, but that doesn't change anything."

"I just want to…" David's words were cut off by an ear piercing scream. The group turned as one and saw a shadow clad figure atop the hill on the far side of the valley. It's surgically implaced claws visible in the dusk.

"Oh shit." Race mumbled. "Through the door…now." He ordered.

The group quickly stepped through the door as the creature began to descend the hill.

"How do you close this thing?" Jonny asked as he searched for some sort of locking device.

"Here." David answered; his fear of the approaching creature seemed as genuine as the rest of theirs. He nodded his head at a lever inset in the left side of the wall. His hands were still bound behind his back and unable to operate the lever himself.

Jonny came over to his side and raised the lever. Almost immediately they could all hear the gears begin to work. Race and Phil stood at the center of the door, rifles aimed at the approaching creature.

The sound of the doors must have alerted the creature to their pending escape, for it leaned its head back and let out another loud howl, then it lowered its head and began to charge the door, just as it had during their last encounter.

At the sight of the creature's advance, Race and Phil both opened fire on the creature. Bullets pelted its body, but it continued its advance.

"Damn, these doors are slow." Race mumbled as the doors began to move back into place.

The creature continued its assault and was quickly closing the distance to the door. The bullets seemed to have little effect on stopping the monster.

"Keep firing." Phil ordered as he fired the last round from his magazine; quickly releasing it and reaching for another. "The doors are almost closed."

The doors were almost shut and the creature bolted forward; if it got through then they were all dead for sure. Race planted his feet and continued to fire as Phil reloaded and raised his rifle back up.

The creature lunged at the doors, its metallic claws scrapping against the stone. Race and Phil reflexively jumped backwards and the doors slammed shut.

They all let out a sigh of relief, but they knew they were not out of danger yet; the sounds of the creature banging on the opposite side of the doors confirmed that.

"We shouldn't linger here." Dr. Quest announced, "It won't take that thing long to figure out how to open the doors and that's assuming it doesn't already know."

"It can't open the doors." David said.

"Why not?" Jessie asked.

"It has no eyes." David answered. He was now all too willing to supply the group with little bits of information that they would need. His goals had not changed and he figured that he could use the Quests to remove most of Saddler's minions for him.

"No eyes?" Jonny asked astounded.

"No, but it can still get to us. It knows other ways." David responded cryptically.

"I'm with Doctor Quest." Phil stated. "We need to keep moving." He looked up the path and began walking. "We need to go now." He said over his shoulder.

The others stared at Race for a moment, looking for some sort of reassurance. "He'll be fine. He won't jeopardize us." Race said, but he still wasn't so sure himself. Race had expected Phil to react harshly to David's identity, but he did not think the man would kill the boy outright, but now he was unsure.

"Let's hope not." Estella said.

Inwardly, Doctor Quest sympathized with Phil Corbin. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one to violence. He may not agree with Phil's approach to the situation; however he did not blame the man either. "Phil will be alright." Benton stated, "He's a very temperamental man and he just needs some time to cool down."

Race nodded at Benton, understanding the look in his eyes.

"Come on." Phil hollered from a short distance ahead. "You want to wait around for that thing to get through the wall?"

Suddenly, they remembered the creature on the opposite side of the wall and realized that the clawing and pounding noises had stopped. Without another word they quickly got back in line and trudged up the path after the I-1 agent.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

A New Nightmare

Chapter 11

By: Sigokat

"Come back to me."

"I can get them, father. I am close."

Saddler seethed with rage that the Americans had entered the castle walls. They proved to be quite the advisories for his "son", but he had not expected them to survive this long. Now his concern was that the Psion would attempt to prove its worth to Saddler and in a violent fit of anger and pride would kill the girl and Doctor Quest. He could not allow that to happen.

"No, my son." Saddler instructed, "I need to you to return to the castle in order to set a trap for the Americans here."

Saddler could feel a slight tinge of hesitation from the Psion, but eventually it acquiesced. "Yes, Father."

"Return to the castle now, before they arrive. I will have new instructions for you when you return."

"Yes, father."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Corbin followed the path to the castle, constantly scanning the woods in front and to his left and right. He was still angry about the confrontation that he had with Race and it took everything he had not to harm their captive for his own personal reasons. His mind was so consumed with these thoughts that he almost didn't see the trap until he was right on top of it.

The others stopped as they saw Corbin stop suddenly, one foot raised in the air. He did not say anything, as he slowly stepped backwards. 'Stupid' He thought to himself as he slightly shook his head, 'Damn, Race was right, I need to focus.'

When he was a few steps back, Corbin looked over his shoulder and motioned to Race, who was already moving forward.

"What is it?" Race asked as he came along side the other man.

"Trip wire; I almost didn't see it."

Race let Phil's statement stand, "Where's it run to?"

Corbin shook his head, "Not sure, but I would bet that they have explosives on both sides. Obviously something up ahead is important. I'll search right, you go left. Don't do anything if you find something."

"Yeah, got it." Race said as he moved to the left. He shot a look at the others, holding up a hand to signal them to hold tight.

Race followed the wire a few paces off the road to find it attached to a crudely concealed claymore mine. A quick search of the area found two more claymores daisy chained to the first; the blast would effectively kill them all. Race moved back to the trail and was quickly joined by Phil.

"Find anything?"

"Yeah," Race answered, "Three claymores daisy chained together just off the path. You?"

"Just one claymore, but it was up in the tree. Whoever set this up knew it would take out a group of people about our size."

"So do we go around?" Race asked.

Phil shook his head. "I don't feel comfortable leaving it here. If something happens and we have to high tail it out then we could come back on this thing fast and miss it, killing us all and I really don't want to die today."

"Yeah, same here. I'll do it."

"You sure?" Phil asked. "What about Jessie and Estella?"

"I'm better at ordnance disposal then you are and we both know it, Phil. Take them all back a safe distance."

Phil sighed, "Alright, but be careful. What you got?"

"A Gerber."

Phil rolled his eyes, "Good luck, I always preferred a Leatherman."

Race smiled, "Yeah, well we'll see."

Phil trotted back to the others, "There's a trip wire up ahead, with some claymore mines attached on both sides. We need to move farther back."

"What's Race doing?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Disarming it." Phil stated.

"What?" Estella exclaimed, "Why's he doing that? He'll get killed."

"It has to be done, Estella. Besides, Race is the best EOD guy I know. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Estella pressed.

Corbin, unable to give her the answer she wanted, turned away from her glare. "Let's move back a little further." He ushered them back to a safe distance and they all knelt down and watched Race further up the path.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Ascertaining the best spot to disarm the three mines, Race moved behind the mine farthest to the right. If something went wrong he wanted to be in the best position to avoid being killed. Even though the majority of a claymore mines blast went to the front, the rear area was still dangerous due to the back blast areas. If he tried to disarm the mine in the middle, Race would be caught in the back blast of all three mines.

Race lay on the ground and slowly moved next to the mine. Gerber in hand, he examined the blasting wires that ran into the mine, determining which wire needed to be cut in order to disarm the entire trap. At the moment Race wished he had paid more attention to Hadji when the boy tried to teach him different self-calming techniques; his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, exhaling evenly as he opened his eyes. He reached forward and gently separated the colored wires from one another. Once the wires were separated he cautiously pulled the wire that he needed to cut away from the others. Sweat poured off his brow and he found himself saying a silent prayer, not only for himself, but for the others as well.

'Well, it's now or never.' Race thought as he placed the Gerber to the wire. Taking one more deep breath he snipped the wire in half.

Nothing happened. Race breathed a sigh of relief. If he had cut the wrong wire the mine would have detonated, setting off the others in the chain. Race crawled to the next mine and repeated the procedure for disarming the mine. After what felt like an eternity, the three mines were disarmed.

"Now for the one in the tree." Race mumbled.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Phil and Benton peered over a large boulder that they were taking cover behind to watch the path. For several minutes after Race had disappeared to the side of the trail, nothing happened.

"Do you think he did it already?" Benton asked.

Corbin shrugged, "I hope so."

Estella snorted in disgust, "I don't see why we couldn't have just gone around."

Corbin ignored the woman's protests and continued to watch the road. He wondered if she would be saying the same things if it was him up there disarming the mines and not her ex-husband. In the end it didn't matter; the woman had the worst mood swings he ever had the unfortunate discomfort of witnessing. 'No wonder Race divorced you.' Corbin thought to himself.

After a few minutes the two men saw Race emerge from the path and head to the other side of the road.

"Looks like he did it." Benton stated.

"So far; there is still one more in the trees."

Jonny, listening to his father and the Intelligence One agent, grimaced. He felt sick and wanted to vomit, however he did not want to appear weak in front of the others. He clenched his fists as he tightly wrapped his arms around his stomach, hoping it would alleviate the pain, but in fact it did little as far as relief. He shot a quick glance to their prisoner, David, and was surprised to find himself beginning to agree with Corbin's assessment of the man; Jonny felt anger and contempt building up inside him for the Umbrella operative. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts; Jonny had never felt such raw emotion for any of the previous villains they had encountered. 'Perhaps it's this thing inside me doing this to me.' He thought as the other man met his eyes. Jonny quickly looked away, the evil grin on David's face sickened him even more.

"Jonny, you alright?" Jessie asked, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

Jonny shrugged her away, "I'm fine."

"Jonny…" Jessie started.

"I said I'm fine, Jess." Jonny snapped, causing the three adults to turn and stare at the boy.

Jessie, shocked by his reaction, turned away from Jonny. "Fine."

"Fine." Jonny shot back.

"Jonny…" Benton said.

Jonny rolled his eyes, he felt the anger inside him again; this time directed at his family, "Geez, I said I was fine. You all can stop worrying about me. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Jonny, we're just concerned about that…" Benton said.

"About what, dad? The parasite that asshole injected in me?" Jonny shot back. "I said I'm fine and I can handle it. Besides, there are more important things to worry about then me." Jonny glanced up and met Corbin's eyes, looking for some sort of support from the one member who wasn't somehow connected to him by family, since he considered Jessie, Race, and Estella like his family.

The I-1 agent stared back at Jonny, but he did not respond. Jonny couldn't tell for sure what to read in the man's eyes, if anything at all. Jonny waited, but Corbin turned his head back to watch the path, without saying a word.

'Can't even get any support from him and he hates this stuff more then any of the rest of us.' Jonny thought to himself.

Corbin watched as Race emerged back onto the path and headed back in his direction.

"Wait here." Corbin instructed as he stood and walked up the path to meet Race.

"Well?"

"So far so good." Race reported. "Now all that's left is the trigger."

Corbin nodded, "You want me to do it?"

"Do you trust my work that much?" Race grinned.

"Not necessarily, but I can't sit behind that rock and do nothing. Not to mention I'd rather blow myself up then have to listen to your wife's constant bickering."

"Ex-wife, Phil." Race corrected.

"Yeah, whatever you say, buddy."

Race rolled his eyes, "Just for that, I'll do it." He turned and went back to the trip wire. Corbin stood in place, watching.

Race got back down on the ground, trying to make himself as small a target as possible in case he hadn't disarmed the mines properly. He slid across the ground, moving to within inches of the wire. He reached out and snipped the wire; again nothing happened. Race breathed another sigh of relief as he stood up and moved back to Phil.

"I knew you still had the touch." Phil said.

"Thanks, I'm glad one of had confidence in me." Race said as he waved towards the boulder for the others to come forward.

Before the group arrived, Phil leaned over to Race and whispered in his ear. "Watch Jonny; I fear he's getting worse."

Race looked at his friend with concern, "What do you mean?"

"I think the egg may hatch soon. He's physically ill and his temper is getting out of hand. He won't admit it, but it's obvious."

Race stared at the other man a few moments longer and then smiled as the others joined them.

"Good work, dad." Jessie said as she gave her father a reassuring hug.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"Let's get moving. We've been here too long as it is. The castle shouldn't be too far off from here." Phil stated.

"Race, why do you get to have all the fun?" Jonny asked.

"Believe me, Jonny, that was anything but fun."

"Come on." Phil said as he headed back up to path.

Estella hung back while the others began to follow Corbin. When they were safely out of earshot Estella fell in step next to Race. "I wish you wouldn't do stuff like that."

"What stuff?" Race asked.

"Playing hero; it'll get you killed." Estella answered.

Race sucked his breath in through his teeth; he felt another argument brewing. "It had to be done, Estella. We couldn't just leave it there."

"Yes, but not by you." Estella said.

Race looked at his ex-wife, surprised at her implications. "You'd rather Phil did all the dangerous work?"

Estella didn't voice her answer, but Race knew her well enough to know what she was thinking. "Why?"

"It just makes more sense, that's all." Estella spoke, yet she refused to look Race in the eyes.

"Estella, I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. 'It makes more sense'? Why? Because he doesn't have a family?"

"Yes. Frankly, I don't see the problem with that."

"So why did you stitch up his wound if you didn't care about him?" Race asked.

"He would have bled to death if I hadn't."

Race snorted a laugh, "Wow, Estella, that's great. Save the man's life as long as he is protecting you, but now that you are back with me, he's expendable."

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"No, Estella, I think that's exactly what you meant. Whatever your problem with Phil is you're just going to have to get over it. Or would you have rather he never showed up and we could all be dead now, or worse, one of those things?"

"You're making this harder then it has to be. I'm just saying that it makes more sense to me that he…"

"That he what? Risks his life every single time? So when he's dead and it's just me left, then what? We throw our hands up, give up, and all go home and forget about what's going on here? Don't forget, Estella, he saved Jessie's life before. For that you at least owe him a little respect."

"A situation she never would have been in if she was with me."

Race rolled his eyes, "I'm not getting into this conversation with you here, Estella."

"Not a surprise, you never want to talk about this, but it's important."

"Not right now it isn't." Race shouted.

The others heard Race and stopped. Corbin walked back to where Estella and Race stood, glaring at each other.

"I don't know what the hell you two are arguing about and honestly I don't really care. However, save it for some other time, preferably when were not in a place like this surrounded by things that want to kill and more then likely eat us." Corbin lectured, purposefully loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's none of your business, Phil." Estella retorted.

"It is my business when it's my ass that's on the line as well, Estella. Now stop this stupid shit right now."

"You're a bastard, Phil, you know that. I'm glad you're wife is dead, she's probably better off." Estella shouted, directing her anger for Race at the other man unintentionally.

"Mother." Jessie exclaimed, shocked that she had heard such a statement cross Estella's lips.

Corbin's eyes narrowed to slits as he digested Estella's words. Without taking his eyes off the woman he addressed Race, "Race, deal with this crap now, before we take another step."

Race was as shocked as the rest at Estella words. He watched as Estella glared at the other man. The tension was so thick he probably could cut it with a knife.

Before he could say anything, Phil snatched the shotgun out of Estella's hands. "I don't feel like getting shot in the back. It hurts enough when someone stabs you there."

Seeming to finally realize the impact of her words, Estella started, "Phil, I'm sorry."

"Don't be; because I don't give a damn about your apologies, Estella. Just stay the hell away from me from now on. But I will say you're welcome."

"For what?"

"For taking care of your friend for you." Phil reminded her. "Just don't ask me to do it again if the need arises." With that, Phil spun on his heels and walked away. He didn't say a word as he passed the others, feeling their eyes boring into him was enough. He reached out and handed the shotgun to Benton.

"Estella, you are a piece of work; simply amazing." Race said as he stalked off after Phil.

Estella, mouth hanging open, said nothing.

Race reached Phil, who had stopped a few meters in front of the others.

"Don't apologize for her, Race. I don't want to hear it." Corbin said as he turned to meet Race. He had lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it.

For the first time since they had met back up, Race saw emotion on the other man's face. Estella's words had hurt him more then any gunshot or stab wound ever could.

"Are you going to be alright?" Race asked.

"I'm fine."

"Now you sound like, Jonny." Race answered lightly.

Corbin coughed, a small smile appearing on his lips, but disappearing just as quickly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll take point." Race said.

"We need to find that antidote." Corbin said, changing the subject.

Race nodded, "Yeah we do. The sooner we get Jonny better the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

"I need a drink." Corbin said.

"When we get to a bar, I'll buy the first round." Race offered.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Race smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Corbin lowered his head and then to Race's surprised the other man reached up and squeezed his hand, "Thanks. I'll be alright. This is all I have now."

"We'll get these assholes for sure."

"Alright, let's get out of here. All this mushy talk is making me gag."

"Then fall back in line." Race ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Corbin mocked, waving to the others.

"Ok, we're heading out." Race said as the others joined them. Estella stood off to the sight, refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Each step was a struggle for Jonny. They had only gone about a mile and he was already drenched with sweat. His stomach was twisted into so many knots that he couldn't even imagine trying to eat anything; just the thought alone made him nauseous. He kept his eyes on his father's back, hoping that Jessie, who was walking next to Jonny, wouldn't say anything. He didn't want to be patronized by anyone.

As Jonny clenched his teeth to deal with the pain, David staggered alongside him. "Feels good, doesn't it."

"Get away from me." Jonny grumbled.

Ignoring the protest, David continued, "You'll be thanking me soon once you realize the power that I have given you."

"Bite me." Jonny replied.

"Leave him alone, you deadbeat." Jessie said.

"Lord Saddler will most certainly be pleased that I am bringing you all to him."

"You're insane." Jessie stated.

"I think not, missy. You all are the ones who are delusional; thinking you can stop the power of the Las Plagas and the Los Illuminados. You don't know the meaning of pain yet."

"I'll show you some pain." Jessie hissed as she strode over to David and swiftly kicked him in the shins.

David, hands still bound behind his back, immediately lost his balance and fell to the ground, howling in pain. "You little bitch…."

David tried to pull himself back to his feet, but was quickly forced back into the dirt and mud by a boot placed in his upper back.

"Bad idea." Corbin said as he leaned down closer to the man's face.

"That little brat kicked me."

"Really? To me it looked like you just lost your balance and fell." Corbin said as he smiled at Jessie and Jonny.

"You asshole." David spat.

Corbin gently ground his boot a little harder into the other man's back, causing him to wince and slither in pain. "You ready to play nice yet?"

Before he could answer, Jonny let out a shriek and collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach and coughing. Benton was at his side immediately.

"Jonny? Jonny, are you ok?" His father asked in a worried tone.

Jonny continued his coughing fit and cupped his hands over his mouth. After his coughing ceased, he pulled his hands away from his lips, discovering they were wet with blood.

Jonny, no longer concerned about everyone staring at him, gazed at the blood in his hands. The coppery metallic taste of the blood still lingered on his lips and tongue. "Ugh, I feel terrible."

David, still pinned to the ground by Corbin's boot, snickered.

Race, who had come back to the others when he heard the commotion, nodded to Phil, who lifted his foot off of the prisoner. Race reached down and snatched the man by the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"What's happening to him?" Race demanded.

"What do you think?" David answered; leering at the larger man in contempt.

"How long?"

"How long for what?"

"How long till it hatches?" Race asked.

David squirmed in Race's grasp, "I don't know. It's different every time."

"The blood?" Race asked.

"It's getting close. He should be thanking me." David rebutted.

Race, disgusted by the younger man's indifference, snorted and pushed him back into Phil's grasp. Race went over and knelt next to Jonny.

"We're almost to the castle, kiddo. Think you can make it?" Race asked, a hint of concern seeping out in his voice.

Jonny nodded, "I can make it just fine, Race."

Race glanced at Benton, whose face was etched with fear and worry. Race seethed with anger when he saw how his friend affected in such a way. No one should have to deal with something like this.

Jonny started to his feet, but a burst of pain shot through his body and he fell back to his knees with a howl of pain.

"Damnit." Race mumbled as he looked back up at Phil, "Before we stopped, I saw what looked like a small cave up the path to the left. Maybe we can use it for some shelter and let Jonny rest for a few."

Corbin nodded, "I'll go check it out." He pushed David to a sitting position on the ground. "Stay." He barked and then turned and headed up the path.

"Race, I'm alright. I can make it." Jonny protested. "We can't afford to lose anymore time."

"No, Jonny," his father answered, "You need to get some rest." Benton glanced at the others and then added, "In fact, I think we all could use a short break."

Jonny grumbled his disapproval, but said nothing. He hated being the weak link on the team and having everyone try and care for him. However, he was hungry and thirsty and they had been moving non-stop since they left the camp. Perhaps a little rest would help.

A few minutes later Corbin reappeared next to the group.

"Did you find it?" Race asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little ways up. Big enough for all of us to fit, but it may be a little tight. Its only one small cave which is good since there is no chance of us being ambushed from inside."

Race glanced down and Jonny and Benton, who had an arm draped over his son's shoulders. "You ready?"

Jonny nodded and slowly rose to his feet with the help of his father.

"You'll be alright after a little rest, Jonny, you'll see."

Jonny nodded, but remained quiet. He did not feel like arguing anymore.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Corbin sat on a boulder directly outside the cave that was currently occupied by the others. As much as he cared about Jonny, he did not feel comfortable inside; it made him feel like he was intruding on a private family affair. He pulled a small cloth out of his assault pack and began to wipe down his rifle as he kept watch on the surrounding forest.

"Anyone sitting here?"

Corbin did not look up at the voice. "No. You're welcome to it if you want."

Jessie sat down next to her father's friend and watched him as he continued to wipe down his rifle. After a few minutes she realized he wasn't actually cleaning it, he was only filling the time.

"How's Jonny?" Phil asked as he glanced at the girl sitting next to him.

"He's resting. He's in a lot of pain, but he doesn't want to show it. He doesn't like not being able to help in the fight."

"I wonder where he gets that from?" Corbin remarked sarcastically.

Jessie snorted a laugh. "Yeah, good point." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Finally, when she realized that Corbin was not going to speak, she broke the silence again, "I'm sure my mother didn't really mean what she said to you back there."

Corbin shrugged.

"Like I said before, she gets this way when she gets scared." Jessie stared off into the woods, "Sometimes when her and my dad would argue, I would overhear a lot of what was said. Mom has a tendency to not think before she speaks."

Corbin glanced at the girl. "Its okay, Jessie; I'm not too concerned about it."

"You're not a very good liar, Mr. Corbin." Jessie offered.

"Surprising for a government man, huh?" Corbin responded.

Jessie laughed at the man's jab at himself.

"Sometimes," Corbin started, "I try and think about her and I can't remember what she looks like anymore. All I see is the bastard that killed her."

Jessie glanced up at his face, but he was not looking at her. Instead she watched him as he reached into his pocket, grabbed a cigarette and lit it.

"You know, Mr. Corbin, sometimes when I am away from my mom or dad for a long time I get that feeling as well. What I do is try and concentrate on something that reminds me of them. You know, like something that happened when you were with that person, or a sight or smell that reminds you of them."

"Really?" Corbin asked, cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well, it works for me at least."

Corbin shrugged, "Thanks."

"Don't worry; we'll get out of here just fine. Between my dad and you I think we are pretty much safe."

"Tell that to Jonny." Corbin remarked, but immediately regretted it. "Sorry, that didn't sound right."

"It's ok." Jessie replied. "Jonny's going to be fine and unfortunately he'll be just as stubborn as he always was."

Corbin snorted a laugh. They sat in a silence for a few more minutes then Corbin reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small gold chain. "Here, Jessie, you can have this." He handed her the gold chain, on the end was a small gold charm of a cat.

"What's this?" Jessie asked taking the chain from him.

"It belonged to my wife. I carry it with me as a reminder of her." He shrugged again and smiled, "She liked cats."

Jessie shook her head, "I can't accept this." She tried to hand it back to her, but he refused.

"It's a gift. I insist you have it. You know, it's funny, you're very different then your dad and mom in many aspects. For one, your easy to talk with and believe me, you are intelligent beyond your years. Thank you for the advice."

Jessie smiled, "Thank you. I'll keep it safe, I promise."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella stood at the edge of the entrance to the cave, watching her daughter and Phil talking. She was out of earshot and could not make out their words. Race walked up next to her and glanced at Jessie and Phil.

"She has a way with him." Race said.

"So it appears." Estella said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I feel horrible about what I said to him."

"You should."

Estella began to protest but thought better of it; Race was right. "I wonder why Jessie can talk to him so easily."

"He treats her like an adult; which is what all kids want, but don't expect from their parents." Race answered. "I think Jessie's always seen Phil as more of an uncle then her father's boss."

"He probably hates me now." Estella remarked, glancing up at Race.

"I doubt it, Stell. He's probably just as stressed out as the rest of us and he's smart enough to attribute your outburst to stress and fear. You should just let it go, at least until this whole thing is over."

Estella nodded.

"Just think before you speak next time." Race added. "I can't protect all of us at one time; try not to alienate the man anymore then you may have already."

Estella smiled up at her ex. "How's Jonny?"

"He's drifting in and out of sleep, but he appears to be in a lot of pain. We need to find this antidote and quick. This whole ordeal is tearing Benton apart."

"I can imagine."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie put the necklace in her pocket. Then looked back at Phil, "So, are you still mad at my mom?"

Phil shook his head. "No. I've decided to attribute her outburst to one of those unexplainable phenomenons of women and hormones. No man can understand it, let alone try to explain it."

Jessie laughed. "Typical."

"Yeah, for her. Come on let's go check on Jonny."

They both stood and turned at the same time. Phil heard a noise above him, glancing upward, he saw two infected villagers peering over the edge of the cliff; between the two was a large boulder. One of the villagers yelled something unintelligible to the other and they began to push the boulder.

"Oh shit." Corbin muttered. "Look out." Grabbing Jessie by the arm, they dove out of the path of the boulder seconds before it crashed into the spot they had just occupied. Corbin used his body as a shield as he lay over the girl; small chunks of rocks pelted his back and shoulders.

Race and Estella, upon seeing their daughter and Phil diving for cover and the subsequent boulder crashing down at them, ran to help. Phil was pulling himself to his feet and Jessie stood up after him as Race and Estella came up to them.

"You two alright?" Race asked.

Estella was checking her daughter for any cuts or injuries. "Mom, I'm fine." Jessie protested.

Corbin nodded, wiping the dirt and sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. He pointed up at the spot the villagers had been at before they launched the boulder. "Up there; two of them at least."

Race turned and was about to start climbing the side of the cliff when Phil stopped him. Shaking his head, Phil instructed, "It's probably a trap and if there's more of them up there they could be on their way down here as we speak. We need to get out of here now."

"What about Jonny?" Jessie asked.

"He's going to have to push himself." Race said.

Benton, having heard the commotion appeared at the cave entrance. "What happened?"

"We need to go. There's infected villagers about and who knows what else." Race said.

"Are you alright?" Benton asked as he saw Jessie and Phil covered in dirt and dust.

"Yes." Phil answered. "We need to move. Can Jonny…?"

"I'll get him up now. I'll carry him if I have to." Benton said and then turned to retrieve his son.

"How much farther to the castle?" Estella asked.

"It should only be about half a mile up." Phil said as he looked at his PDA map. "Race, get that scumbag David and as soon as Jonny and Benton are ready we have to move and move fast."

Race nodded. Within seconds he reappeared with their prisoner. Benton and Jonny, who was awake and walking on his own, soon joined the others. No one spoke; they just listened. The silence of the woods was now gone, replaced by the eerie grumblings and howls of the villagers that were once again hunting them down.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

A New Nightmare

Chapter 12

By: Sigokat

**Umbrella Headquarters**

"Any progress reports from Spain?"

"Nothing significant at this time, Sir. Our man that is there has stopped transmitting his location to us; whether he is alive or dead is questionable."

Mr. Baker stood behind the clerk, watching the man bring up maps on his computer screen. "Whether he's alive or dead is no longer of any importance to me. The Quests are there and will retrieve the data we need, whether they want to or not."

"The last signal we received was over four hours ago. At that time it appeared the group was moving north to Saddler's stronghold."

"They should be there at any time if not already."

The clerk hesitated, but finally spoke. "Sir, with all due respect, how do we even know that the Quests are still alive?"

"They are a resilient bunch and if their actions in Washington are any indication their real opposition will be Saddler himself, not the pitiful creatures they have fought against so far." Mr. Baker stroked his chin for a moment as if considering his next course of action. "However, it would be beneficial to have eyes on the objective; not only to ensure the Quests get what we want, but to see the Las Plagas in action. Perhaps a trip to Spain is advisable."

The clerk continued to stare at his boss, awaiting instructions.

Baker looked down at the man and continued, "Have Operations begin a deployment plan. I want to be on ground to witness this."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and what about the woman?"

The clerk gulped back a lump in his throat, "Somehow it seems that she vanished as soon as we discovered her identity. We cannot find her anywhere. Maybe she got wise and went into hiding."

"Doubtful. She wants to see the results of her handiwork as much as we do, even if it is for different reasons. Keep trying to track her and when she is found my orders still stand."

"Yes, Sir."

Mr. Baker turned to leave, but stopped. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper, which he handed to the clerk. "Find this person and when you do inform me immediately. We will need to make a stop to collect this ally of ours before we head to Spain."

The clerk glanced at the paper and then back up at his boss, confusion etched into his face. "Sir? Is this correct?"

Mr. Baker, not liking his orders questioned, stared down at the man, "Is there a problem?"

"No, Sir. I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"I thought this person was one of our adversaries, Sir."

A small, evil smiled crossed Mr. Baker's lips and he patted his young clerk on the shoulder, "Not anymore, son, not anymore."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Saddler sat in his throne room, eyes closed as if asleep. Flanking the throne; standing as if they were stone statues, were two of his most powerful and deadly creations. He had assigned them to be his personal bodyguards. Each wore a dark red robe that reached to the floor, hoods concealed their faces; the only visible signs of life were the two blood red orbs that peered out from the blackness beneath each of the hoods. Protruding from the arms of the robes were not hands, but razor sharp, insect like pincers. The guards stood in silence, unmoving, awaiting their master's orders.

Slowly, Saddler sat up straighter and opened his eyes. "Come. They are here." He said as he rose from the throne and headed for the doors. The two assassins quietly fell in step behind their Lord.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The sounds of the invisible villagers began to dissipate as the Quests moved closer to the castle and when they reached another smaller wall, the surrounding forest was once again silent. Inset into the wall was another set of doors; however there was no secret code to open it. Race simply pushed on the doors which creaked against the pressure but opened nonetheless.

Jonny grimaced and grabbed his stomach. The pain was unbearable and as he gripped his stomach, perhaps hoping to rip the Las Plagas out of his body, a terrible pain shot up through his spine. He cried out and fell to his knees, but through sheer will he did not pass out. Benton knelt down next to his son.

"Jonny?"

Jonny squeezed his eyes shut as the pain surged through his body. He secretly wished the thing inside him would just kill him now, anything to relieve the pain. He did not answer his father; then suddenly as if someone had turned off a switch the pain was gone. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. Small pools of blood had formed on his palms form where he had dug his nails into them.

"I'm…I'm fine, dad." Jonny said as he stood back up. He actually stretched his arms above his head, flexing his muscles.

"Are you sure?" Benton asked, not fully convinced that his son was ok.

Jonny actually smiled at his father. "Yeah, dad. I actually feel great."

Benton peered at his son and then turned his attention to their captive. "What does this mean?"

David smiled, but he did not answer, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Corbin walked up behind the prisoner and smacked the young man across the back of the head, causing the other man to flinch. "The doctor asked you a question. Answer him."

David cringed away from the agent and then shot him a defiant glare. It was the first sign of the man standing up against their captives. "I'd appreciate it if you did not touch me again; it's for your own good."

Corbin glowered at the man as Race came up on the other side of him. "Answer the doctor or else we leave you here for dead."

"Or I'll just kill you." Corbin injected, pulling his pistol out of his leg holster.

David, seeing his options were limited, and knowing that the threats were true, sighed. He rolled his eyes and said, "More then likely it is done."

"What's done?" Benton asked.

"The egg has hatched. Now the Las Plagas will grow."

"Now what will it do?" Jonny asked. Benton was somewhat concerned that there was no fear in the boy's voice when he asked the question; in fact Jonny had sounded almost excited.

"The Las Plagas seems to affect different people in different ways. One way or another it will make its way to some vital area of your body where it can attach itself and feed; your spinal cord, your brain, your heart. I don't really know for sure. Either way, you will become more powerful then anyone else standing here, except me of course."

"What about all those villagers?" Jessie asked. "They were nothing more then animated corpses."

David rolled his eyes, "The Las Plagas that lives inside me and now Jonny is different then the ones the villagers have been infected with."

"Different?" Benton asked.

David, suddenly realizing he was saying more then he should, shut his mouth and did not speak again.

Race grabbed the man by the shirt, "I suggest you keep talking."

Jonny reached up and gripped Race's arm causing him to visibly flinch at the strength of the boy's grasp. "It's ok, Race. I think he's told us enough for now."

Race stared at Jonny until the boy let go of him. Race pushed David away, glancing at Dr. Quest, who also noticed the strange transformation of his son. Corbin stood back and said nothing. Even Jessie and Estella were silent. David glanced down at the boy and smiled.

"I told you that you would be thanking me."

"Shut up." Jonny hissed at the man.

Race, still in shock from Jonny's reaction, composed himself and said. "Let's get out of here. The castle is just up ahead."

"Yeah, let's go." Jonny said as he strode through the doors.

Immediately on the other site of the wall the path turned to cobblestone and the castle loomed only a few hundred meters off. The structure was massive; glowing fires could be seen atop the outer walls.

The group moved cautiously up the cobblestone walkway, which gradually rose in elevation with each step. When they reached the first part of the castle, the cobblestone pathway continued up and to the right leading up to the main entrance. The design also effectively cut off the group's view of what lay beyond the turn of the wall. If they strode out into the open, they could easily be ambushed. Race and Phil crouched with their backs against the wall and indicted for the others to do the same.

"I'll sneak a peak." Corbin whispered as he pulled out his binoculars and edged over to the corner, keeping his back firmly against the wall.

Race glared at David and growled, "Keep your mouth shut or else your dead."

David did and said nothing. He wanted to deliver the group to Saddler himself. If Saddler's minions killed them then he was as good as dead as well. He would keep his mouth shut until the time was right.

Race watched as Corbin planted himself against the ground, barely peaking around the corner with the binoculars. If he was spotted he wanted to be as small a target as possible.

Through the binoculars Phil could make out approximately three darkly clad figures pacing atop the outer wall; all three wore similar black robes; their heads were shaven and their skin a sickly grayish-blue tone. The fires were produced by numerous torches that lined the wall. Two large wooden catapults sat atop the wall as well. The right corner of the wall was occupied by a tall spire, however Corbin could not tell if there were any people at the top or not. Also, closer to their position, off to the right was another spire that stood alone. Another cobblestone path connected their current path with the solidarity structure. Corbin was about to move back when he glimpsed more movement atop the wall. Focusing the binoculars, he saw another man approach the other three. This figure was dressed in a blood red robe with gold lacing around the arms and collar. Corbin could not make out any facial features due to the fact that the new arrival wore a horned goat's head; typical, if not somewhat stereotypical, of occults. Due to the distance, he could not make out what the goats head man was saying, but he watched as he pointed at the other men and then at the catapults. The three men quickly scurried off and Corbin watched as the loaded the catapults with large, oil soaked boulders and then proceeded to set the boulders afire with the torches. Corbin gulped as he tore his gaze away from what was happening and moved back to report to the others.

"Four men that I can see. Two catapults with flaming projectiles. We need to take those guys out in order to get past their defenses. It's a good possibility that there are more of those goons up there, but we can't be certain."

"Can you take them out from here?" Race asked. He may have been the better of the two at disarming bombs, but Phil was by far the more accurate sniper.

"If I had a scope it wouldn't be a problem, but obviously I don't; so I'll just have to do my best with the sights." Corbin said as he patted his M4. "I just wish there was some better cover and concealment; a shot around that corner is going to be tough and then trying to get off another shot right afterwards even harder still."

"I'm sure you can do it." Jessie said. More times then she had liked she had witnessed the man's deadly accuracy. Jessie just assumed it was part of the job.

"Thanks, I hope that's true." Corbin said. "I'll try and take out the leader first. The weirdo is wearing some sort of ceremonial goat's head, but a chest shot should do the trick."

Race nodded. "We'll be right behind you, so as soon as it's clear to move we'll move forward." He glanced back at the others to make sure they understood the plan. They all nodded in agreement and Phil, after changing out his magazine for a fresh one, moved back to the edge of the wall.

The others watched as Corbin positioned himself on the ground and took aim at the targets atop the wall. None of them could actually see what he was shooting at since in order to do so they would be forced to reveal themselves. Race moved as close to Corbin's prone body as he could and careening his neck he was just barely able to make out the figures atop the wall. As soon as Phil took out the first one, Race would move the others forward, attempting to gain some ground before the other men were able to fire the catapults.

Corbin steadied his breathing and took aim at the red robed leader. He was lucky that the man simply stood in place, glancing back and forth at the three underlings as they went about their tasks. Corbin, wishing he at least had a silencer, aimed center mass on the man's chest. He steadied his breathing and at the right moment, squeezed the trigger.

The bullet slammed into the leader's chest, blood spurting from the entry wound as it fell. The other men, upon seeing their leader's death quickly took up positions behind the loaded catapults and fired.

Race was on his feet before the leader's body would have hit the ground. "Follow me." He said to the others and they moved forward, only Phil remained in position, taking aim on the next available target. Race heard the twinge of the catapults as they released their flaming projectiles and he realized they may have moved too soon.

"Take cover." Race yelled as he pulled Benton and Estella down behind a set of crates that were stacked to the left of the path.

Jonny and Jessie, a few paces behind the others, dove off to the right. One of the boulders crashed into the path behind them, showering rocks and flaming debris across the path. The other boulder sailed past their position and exploded harmlessly behind them.

"This way." Jonny said as he pulled Jessie to the right; down the path that led to the isolated spire.

"Phil, can you take out the others?" Race asked into the headset.

Instead of answering, Phil fired off another round that took out one of the catapult firers. Race watched as the man fell and then he heard another shot ring out, but Phil's target leapt out of the bullet's path.

Jonny and Jessie ran to the spire and found a small wooden door set in the side. "Let's go." Jonny said as he kicked the door in, wood splintering and flying in every direction.

"What about the others?" Jessie asked as she stole a glance back across the path they had just come. She saw her mother, father, and Doctor Quest hunkered down behind some boxes.

Jonny did not answer, instead grabbing Jessie by the wrist and pulling her in. Inside the spire sat a large cannon. Jonny took a step towards it, but was suddenly snatched by the arm. He heard Jessie scream behind him as well.

Jonny's attacker, another black robed figured, spun the boy around to face him. The infected cultist lifted its other arm over its head, a large mace in its hand. Jonny kicked his attacker in the legs and the man howled and released Jonny from his grasp. Seeing his opportunity, Jonny rushed the man and planted his fist deep into the man's face; the sound of bones crunching echoed through the spire; Jonny grabbed the man's head and tightening his grip, twisted the man's head as hard as he could. The cultist's neck snapped and his body sagged to the floor. He picked up the dead cultist's mace.

Jessie attempted to fend off her attacker, but the man's grip was too strong. Jessie kicked and punched at the man but the blows did little to hurt him. Just as he raised his mace to strike, Jonny snuck up behind the man and swung the mace into the man's back, breaking his spinal cord. The man screamed in pain and released Jessie as he fell to the floor. Jonny raised the mace and in one swift motion brought it down on the cultist skull. Jessie winced and turned away as she heard the wet, sickening thud the mace produced when it impact the man's head.

Jessie, still looking away, felt a soft touch on her arm. She flinched and pushed the hand away.

"Jessie, it's alright. It's me, Jonny."

"Jonny?" Jessie said as she turned to meet his eyes. She was repulsed by what she saw. Jonny was smiling and his eyes seemed to glow with excitement. "Jonny, are you alright?"

"Never been better."

Jessie noticed that he was still holding the bloody mace in his hand.

"Jessie, come on. We need to see if we can get this cannon working. It appears to be on a platform and there's a crank on the other side over there. Perhaps if we can raise it we can use it to take out the catapults."

Jessie nodded and moved over her dead attacker. "Alright, let's do this and then get back to the others." Suddenly Jessie did not like the idea of being alone with Jonny.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race raised his rifle and took aim at one of the last two remaining minions. He fired and hit one in the shoulder, the man reeled away, which gave Race just enough time to take aim again. He hit the man in the chest and watched as his body flew backwards and did not seem to get up again.

The last cultist managed to fire another catapult round which landed closer to Phil's position. Race looked back to see if his friend was hit, but he could not see the other man at all.

"Phil, are you hit?" Race said into the headset.

After a few moments, Phil responded. "I'm alright, but I can't see the last guy. Can you get him?"

"I'll try."

Race took aim at the catapult that has just fired and could only make out part of the man's body. He fired at the man, but it did not appear to hit and he ran off from the catapult.

"I'm moving up with the captive." Phil said into the headset.

"Roger." Race replied.

Phil stood and grabbed David by the shoulder, "Come on." He pushed the man out in front of him as they rounded the corner.

Suddenly, a loud mechanical noise emanated from the spire along the castle wall. Phil stopped in his tracks and listened, then suddenly realized he was out in the open.

Atop the spire, raised from somewhere below a 20mm chain gun appeared.

"Oh shit." Corbin mumbled as he watched the gun swivel in their direction. He dove to the ground as the machine gun opened fire. Bullets flew at the group in rapid succession.

Phil slid and came to a stop against the wall, hard. He did not know where David was and at the moment he did not care. All that matter was getting out of the line of fire.

Race, Benton, and Estella huddled down together as the bullets flew over their heads, pelting the wall and taking out large chunks of brick and gravel. Phil saw them and crawled over to them as fast as he could.

"Where's Jonny and Jessie?" He asked as he kept his head down.

"They got cut off from us. They're in that spire." Race said as he pointed to the single spire.

"Shit."

"We have to go get them." Estella said.

"If we move now that gun will tear us to pieces." Phil said.

As if to reiterate his statement, the machine gun fired another burst of rounds in their direction.

"What do we do?" Benton asked.

Race and Phil glanced and each other, neither one having the answer for their predicament.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Here start turning this crank." Jonny instructed Jessie as he moved over to the other crank. They had both heard the blasts of automatic gunfire and could only hope that the others were still alive.

"We need to do this quickly." Jonny said as he began turning the crank.

Jessie did the same and soon the platform that held the cannon began to move upwards. "We don't even know if this thing is loaded or that it will work at all. The thing looks ancient."

"We have to try, Jess, unless you have some better ideas."

Jessie made an audible huffing noise and continued to turn the crank. "So how does it fire?"

"There appears to be some sort of release cord or something on it; should just have to yank on that and it should fire."

"Well, you better hope its loaded, hotshot." Jessie said.

The two teens continue to turn their respective cranks as the platform rose higher and higher. After a few minutes the platform reached the opening in the ceiling and with a loud bang set itself into place.

"Come on." Jonny said as he ran over to the cannon. Another crank on the cannon itself allowed them to aim it. Jonny began moving the cranks, aiming the cannon at the spire across the way from them. Another burst of automatic gunfire caught them off guard, but the rounds were still being aimed at the pathway, not at them. Jessie tried to steal a quick glance over her the edge, but there was just too much smoke and haze for her to see anything.

"Get behind me." Jonny said. Jessie moved behind Jonny, who was perched at the side of the cannon. "Let's hope this works. Cover your ears."

Jonny yanked on the cord and the cannon responded with a resounding boom. The two teens watched as the projectile impacted the other spire and exploded in a heap of dust, fire, and debris. The closest catapult was completely destroyed in the explosion and the other was damaged by flying debris. After the smoke began to settle the top of the spire and half of the wall were completely destroyed. Crumbling rocks and bricks clattered down on to the walkway below.

"That was awesome." Jonny said as he jumped up to examine the destruction. The 20mm chain gun sat in a heap of twisted metal on the floor below, blown completely apart from its perch by the explosion. He could just make out what appeared to be the twisted and lifeless form of the cultist who had been firing the weapon. Jonny smiled at the thought that he had killed him.

"Let's get to the others." Jessie said as she looked for a way down. After some examination she found a ladder attached to the back side of the spire. It led down to the walkway that circled the spire and led back to the path.

Jonny, still excited from the action, rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After climbing down the ladder, Jessie and Jonny hurried back across the pathway to find the adults slowly getting up and dusting the dirt and debris off of their bodies.

"Whatever you guys did in there…good work." Race said as he saw the two teens run up to them.

"Thank heavens you're both alright." Estella said as she hugged Jessie. Jessie shuddered beneath her mother's grasp and Estella pulled away and examined her daughter at arm's length. "You alright, honey?"

Jessie didn't want to say anything about how Jonny had appeared to enjoy killing the cultists so she just shrugged and put on her best smile. "I'm fine, mom, just the adrenaline I guess. I'm just relieved to see you all are ok."

At that time, David reappeared, unharmed. "I wish you would take these ropes off of me. It's a real pain in the ass trying to dodge bullets."

"Too bad." Corbin snorted in response.

Race looked at the wall and rolled his eyes. "Gees, how many doors are there in this place?" He exclaimed as he glanced the still intact doors that were set into the castle's wall.

Race strode up to the doors and the others followed in tow. He pushed on the doors and they did not budge. "This is ridiculous."

"I have an idea." Corbin said. "Jessie, give me that tape in your backpack."

Jessie stripped off her backpack and dug through it, producing a large roll of green tape. She handed the roll to Phil.

"We're running out of time." Corbin said as he walked up to the door next to Race.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, seeing as how I left my C4 back in the truck I'm going to improvise. Give me two of your frag grenades."

Race did as he was told and Phil removed one of his grenades as well. He handed the tape to Race and placed two of the grenades against the door. Race, catching on to what his boss was doing quickly secured the grenades to the door. Phil placed the third grenade next to the other two and Race taped that one up as well.

"Get behind some cover." Phil said to the others.

"You better be quick." Race said.

"You're telling me."

Race grinned and moved behind some of the rubble with the others. They all peered over the edge and watched as Phil looped his fingers through the pins on the grenades and then all at once pulled them loose. As soon as he pulled the pins the spoons, no longer protected, popped off. Phil sprinted to the rubble; jumped over and crouched down. The grenades exploded all at once. After the wood stopped raining down on the group they stood up and looked at the door, a large hole, big enough for them to pass through, was blown apart in the center.

"Good thinking." Dr. Quest admired.

"Comes with the job." Corbin said as he walked over and passed through the hole.

Once the whole group had made it through they found themselves in a small courtyard; directly in front of them stood the entrance way into the castle itself.

"Well, no sense in hanging around." Jonny said as he strode over to the doors, pulling the large handle and opening the door.

"Dad," Jessie whispered as she tugged on Race's arm. Race and Corbin both stopped to look at the girl.

"What is it, Jessie?"

Jessie, nervousness running through her body, looked down at the ground, then after a few moments, back up at her father. "Back in the spire, before we fired the cannon, two cultists attacked us."

"Are you alright?" Phil asked, concerned.

"Yeah, thanks to Jonny. He killed them both, but it was scary."

"What was, honey?" Race asked.

"Jonny…he seemed to enjoy killing those men and he did it so brutally." Jessie voice was barely louder then a whisper. "He's getting worse."

Before Race could answer they heard Jonny say, "Come on; let's get inside."

Race nodded at Phil who understood the silent message; time to watch out for Jonny as well.

"Don't worry, Jess." Race said as they moved towards the doors. "Everything will be alright."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Upon entering the castle, the Quest team members found themselves in a large open room. The floors were polished marble and the ceiling was raised high above their heads, held in place by fancily designed pillars. Large tapestries, bearing the same insect like symbol as the one in the church, hung from the walls. Directly ahead was a balcony with a staircase leading up the left hand side. Beneath the balcony were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Even though the castle was ancient, it appeared that Saddler still enjoyed the perks of modern technology since the room was lit by modern day lamps.

"Keep your eyes and your ears open." Race said as they moved deeper into the room.

Suddenly the doors they had just passed through slammed shut, a resounding boom echoing throughout the hall, followed by a low evil laughter.

"Welcome to my home. I'm so glad to see you all here." The voice said with an air of elegance and grace, but still had a touch of underlying evil.

"Saddler." Corbin growled.

Saddler appeared at the edge of the balcony, flanked by his two mysterious bodyguards. "I have been anticipating this meeting for some time and am so glad you all could make it…if only so I can witness your horrific and painful deaths."

Saddler let out a loud and evil laugh which caused the Quest team to tense up with fear and apprehension.

Saddler grinned down at the group, "Deaths that begin…now."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…

A/N: I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter as quickly as I did because I am going to be extremely busy for the next week. I hope to find a little time to write the next chapter, but I cannot promise it will be out before the end of next week.

Thank you to all those that are reading and I hope enjoying my story, and thank you for the reviews I have received so far. I'm glad you all are enjoying my story.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil

A New Nightmare

Chapter 13

By: Sigokat

"Deaths that begin…now." Saddler smirked as he peered down over the balcony at the Quests.

Suddenly a terrible pain shot through Race's head. He gritted his teeth, but the pain only intensified. He felt as if razor sharp knives were being jabbed into his brain over and over again; each thrust causing more pain then the former. Squeezing his eyes shut, Race gripped his head in both hands as if he could force the pain out of his head. He began sweating and he dropped to his knees. The mind probing grew and with the pain, Race soon heard Saddler's voice inside his skull.

"_Ah, Mr. Bannon, how easy it is to control you."_

"Get out." Race managed to say. The others in the group looked at Race, their attention being pulled away from Saddler.

"Dad?" Jessie said as she approached her father's kneeling form.

"_No, I seem to like it here, Mr. Bannon." _

"Get out of my head." Race spat, but another red hot flash of pain shot through his head causing him to bite down on his lips, drawing blood.

"_Mr. Bannon, you can end this all now. Make the pain go away. All I want is the girl."_

"No."

"_Look at them, Mr. Bannon, look at how they are all staring at you."_

Race felt his gaze shifting to the others. At that point he realized that he was no longer in control of not only his thoughts, but also his actions. "Stop this." Race said.

"Race, what's wrong?" Benton asked as he saw his friend begin to convulse with tremors.

"_Kill them, Mr. Bannon."_

"No." Race resisted.

"_Look at your so called friend, Mr. Corbin. He doesn't seem too concerned about you now does he?"_

Race glared at Corbin who was watching Race as intently as the others.

"_Doesn't it make you wonder, Mr. Bannon, what he had been doing alone with your lovely wife and daughter?"_

"No…stop it." Race said, but he was beginning to understand what the voice was saying to him.

"_You should kill him now. He's the one that got you all into this situation now wasn't he? Putting you and your family's lives in danger; kill him, Mr. Bannon, kill him now."_

Race rose to his feet, clenching his fists at his side. He turned his gaze to Estella and it seemed to his eyes that she was standing awfully close to Corbin.

"Race, are you alright?" Estella asked.

Race did not answer; instead he strode over to Phil, raised his arms and swung at the agent. The roundhouse punch landed solidly; Phil, having no time to react to Race's move, went down.

"Race, what the hell are you doing?" Estella exclaimed.

"_Yes, very good, Mr. Bannon, make him suffer."_

Estella reached for Race's arm, but he shrugged her off; his only thoughts were of killing Corbin.

Corbin groaned as he pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. Race kicked the fallen man in the gut as he tried to get back up, flipping Phil over onto his back.

"Dad, stop it." Jessie said, but she too was shoved away from him.

"This is all his fault." Race spat through gritted teeth. His head still pounded from the mental intrusion, but he continued.

Corbin, shaken by Race's unprovoked attack, staggered to his feet. He was still dazed from the punch and as a result could not defend himself from Race's onslaught.

Race grabbed Corbin by his shirt and dug his hand into Corbin's wounded shoulder. Corbin grimaced and let out a cry of pain. He grabbed Race's arms, but the shock kept him from countering Race's attack. Race pulled the man closer and kneed him viciously in the groin; so hard that it lifted Phil off his feet. Still holding on to Phil's torn stab wound, Race ground his hand into the wound. Phil's entire body was flushed with pain. The only reason he was still on his feet was because Race held him up.

"We have to stop him." Jessie said. "He's going to kill him."

"What can we do? He's stronger then us." Jonny said as he stood by and watched his bodyguard slowly torture Corbin.

Race threw Corbin down, causing the other man's head to bounce off the solid floor. Phil's eyes rolled back in his head, but Race refused to let him pass out.

"_Yes, yes, Mr. Bannon, hurt him, make him pay for what he's done to you. Finish him."_

Race placed his boot on Corbin's wound and ground his foot back and forth. Corbin's eyes shot open and he grimaced from the pain. Blood flowed freely from the wound. Keeping his foot in place, Race withdrew his pistol, released the safety, and aimed it at Phil's head.

"This is all your fault, Corbin." Race said.

"Race," Corbin managed to mumble, "What are you doing? It's me."

In response, Race pressed his foot harder into Corbin's shoulder; eliciting a cry of agony from Phil.

"No, you're the enemy here." Race said.

"Race, stop, please." Estella pleaded.

Race shot her an icy glare, "Why? Why do you want me not to kill him, Estella? What did you two do together?"

Estella let out an audible gasp, shocked at Race's implications, "Race, no, he's your friend."

"_Kill him now."_ Saddler's voice ordered.

Race shook his head and, leaning down to Corbin's prone body, pressing the barrel of the pistol to his forehead.

Jessie, releasing that if she didn't do something quickly that her father would murder Phil, grabbed the shotgun out of Dr. Quest's hands. She aimed the shotgun, pumped a round into the chamber, and fired at the balcony. The deafening blast echoed off the walls and Saddler and his bodyguard's ducked out of the line of fire. She had missed, but it appeared to work. She looked back at her father, who was shaking his head, and had pulled the pistol back from the other man's face.

"What the hell?" Race muttered as if he was finally aware of what he had done. Seeing that he was aiming his pistol at Phil he quickly withdrew it, decocking it as he did. He looked down at Phil; who was lying on the floor, blood seeping out of his wounded shoulder and from a cut under his right eye.

"Holy shit." Race said.

Phil moaned and shut his eyes. He had no strength to even stand.

Saddler regained his composure and frowned. "You weak minded fool." He barked.

"Nice try, Saddler." Benton said as he took the shotgun back from Jessie and aimed it at the man on the balcony.

"Enough of this." Saddler spat as he swept his hand in front of him. "Seize them."

At the order, the two bodyguards shrugged off their robes in one fluid motion; revealing their terrifying bodies; they appeared to be some strange mutated insects. Their large, black heads had two long thin antennas and large red glowing eyes. Their lower jaws protruded out below their upper jaw; two large fangs set in the lower jaws. Their thick, muscular arms ended in pincers, which they continually snapped open and closed. Thin, mosquito wings were attached to the backs of their massive torsos and they began to beat rapidly; lifting the predators off the floor.

Each mutant insect took flight and swooped down at the group. Dr. Quest fired at the closest, however it was too fast and it easily dodged the shotgun pellets. Race, also opened fire at the other creature, but it too dodged the rapid progression on rounds.

"Take cover." Race yelled, but he realized the only cover was below the balcony on the other side of the vast hall.

The first predator rose towards the ceiling and then quickly changed its course and dove straight at Dr. Quest. Benton attempted to outrun the beast, but he was quickly seized by the arms with its pincers. He dropped the shotgun as he yelled out in pain; the insect taking him quickly back into the air and up to the balcony.

Estella fired her 9mm harmlessly at the other creature, but none of the rounds found their target. The predator was too fast. She ran over to Corbin, who was still lying on the ground, and tried to pull his rifle off of him. He moaned, but did not move, effectively pinning the rifle to his chest due to the weapon's sling over his shoulder.

"Damnit." Estella said as she gave up.

"Just hide." Race said as he saw the first insect grab Dr. Quest. The other creature was hovering towards the ceiling, its head darting back and forth; Race fired, but the bug kept dodging back and forth out of the line of fire. Within moments Race's rifle clicked as the last round ejected from the chamber.

"Shit." Race mumbled as he reached for another magazine.

At the sound of Race's empty weapon, the mutant insect swept down at Jessie and Jonny.

"Look out." Jonny said as he grabbed Jessie's arm and dove to the floor.

The creature swooped down and grabbed Jessie by the back off of the floor. As soon as it had its prey in its grip it turned and flew back towards the balcony.

"No." Jonny yelled, "Jessie!"

Each insect landed in their respective places next to Saddler and promptly placed one pincer around the necks of their captives.

Race, Jonny, and Estella stopped in their tracks upon seeing the threat.

"Let them go." Jonny yelled.

Saddler chuckled, "I can't possibly do that."

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you." Race threatened.

Upon hearing the threat the creature holding Jessie tightened its pincer around her throat. Jessie's body visibly tensed; tears welling up in eyes.

"I don't think so, Mr. Bannon." Saddler remarked. "Thank you and goodbye."

With those words, Saddler stepped back into the shadows of the balcony, followed by his bodyguards. Moments later they were gone.

"No!" Race hollered and ran towards the stairs that led to the ledge.

"Race, wait." Estella yelled. "They're gone."

"No. We have to find them." Race said as he stopped.

"We will." Estella answered.

Race was awash with grief. That bastard Saddler had taken his little girl. Things just kept getting worse and worse. Race finally saw David, huddled in one of the corner, laughing to himself. Race took a step towards the man, but Estella quickly grabbed his arm. Race looked at her and followed her eyes to Corbin's body.

"Oh, shit." Race said as he went and knelt next to the man.

The stitches that Estella had used to mend Phil's wound were now torn. Race looked at his gloved hand and saw the other's man blood upon it. Race shut his eyes briefly, angered that Saddler was able to control him so easily. If Jessie hadn't of acted Phil would be dead by Race's hands, and Dr. Quest and Jessie would still probably have been kidnapped.

"I'm going to kill that fucker Saddler." Race said as he felt for the other man's pulse. It was strong. Jonny pulled a first aid kit out of his backpack and handed it to Estella.

Race shook Corbin's uninjured shoulder, he tried to be gentle, but he was forceful enough to wake the other man up. "Phil, hey Phil…"

Corbin groaned and lifted a hand to his head. "You get the number of that truck that just ran me over?"

Race exhaled in relief, Phil was alright, hurt and sore, but for the most part alright. "Uh, yeah, I'll give it to you later. Can you sit up?"

Corbin, with Race's and Estella's help sat up. He winced at the pain. "I am so going to write you up for this one when we get out of here, Race."

"Yeah, I guess I deserve it." Race quipped at his friend's remark. "But, right now we have a bigger problem.

Estella pressed a bandage to his wound, "We don't have time to stitch this back up."

"I'll be fine." Corbin said as he glanced around the room. He slowly rose to his feet. "Um, where are Benton and Jessie?"

"That's the bigger problem." Race said.

"Saddler took them." Jonny said.

"What?"

"Those insect things swooped down and snatched them up." Jonny answered and then lowered his head, "They were too fast."

Estella placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Where did he take them?" Corbin asked, his head, shoulder, and groin still hurt, but the severity of their predicament over road his physical pains and discomforts.

Race shook his head. "I don't know, but…" Race glanced back at David who was still sitting in the corner.

Race, now knowing that Corbin would be ok, turned and strode over to David. "Where did he take them?" He demanded.

David glanced up at him, but did not answer.

"I almost killed my friend because Saddler was in my mind, but I'll kill you of my own free will if you don't start talking."

"You can't do anything to me." David said.

"Oh yeah, why not?" Race asked as he kicked the man.

"You're a government agent, bound by rules."

"Your boss has my daughter and so help me God if he hurts her…" Race couldn't finish the sentence. "Tell me what he wants with them."

The others gathered around Race. Phil held the bandage to his shoulder with his opposite hand as he watched Race try to interrogate the Umbrella operative. "You better tell him." He said to David.

"David, if you have any shred of decency in you, you'll tell us what he wants with them." Estella pleaded.

David snorted in disgust. "He should have taken you, but he wanted a young, fresh…" David snapped his mouth shut.

Anger and rage boiled in Race, "What? What was that?"

David refused to answer; he just smiled wickedly back at them.

"What about my dad?" Jonny asked.

David again, refused to answer.

"Enough of this crap, we're wasting time." Corbin said.

"He knows something." Race countered.

"Fine." Phil said and ignoring his pain, he reached down, grabbed David by the front of his shirt, and hauled him to his feet. "I'll do what you can't, Race."

Estella looked from her husband to his boss, realizing what Corbin meant. Race, as angered and terrified by his daughter's kidnapping, could not bring himself to harm David in front of her and Jonny. She quickly realized, however, that Phil did not care. Looking at his pale, bloodied face and body, she once again saw the cold, emotionless eyes that seemed to appear whenever Corbin became enraged.

She watched as Corbin dragged David out of the corner, looking around the room.

"Race, are you going to let him do what I think he's going to do?" Estella asked.

Race watched his boss and then turned to Estella, "Yes, I am."

Even though she was scared for Jessie's safety, Estella could not imagine torturing someone for the information. "But…"

"No, buts, Estella. The longer this jackass pulls our legs the longer Jessie is at the mercy of that madman. We have no idea where to even begin, but he knows."

"What if he lies?"

"Believe me," Race said as he looked Estella in the eyes, "He won't."

Estella shuddered at the thought.

David struggled in Corbin's grasp, trying to escape. Even though the agent was severely wounded he still managed to restrain David effectively. Corbin led the man to the far corner of the room where he found a chair.

"Jonny, come here." Corbin said.

Jonny hesitated, but obeyed. "Yes?"

"Give me the tape in your backpack."

Jonny nodded and after removing his backpack, rifled through the contents until he found a roll of tape similar to the one Jessie had.

Corbin pulled out his knife and quickly sliced through David's binds. David attempted to flee, but Corbin held him securely and threw him down into the chair. David tried to get up, but Corbin pushed him back down and forcefully thrust the knife into the seat of the chair, between the man's legs. David's eyes went wide at the sight of the blade's closeness and he involuntarily wet himself.

Corbin shook his head and grabbed the tape from Jonny. Holding David's arms, Corbin quickly wrapped the tape around the man's wrists, securing him to the chair; the then did the same with his legs.

"You better go back by Race." Corbin told Jonny.

"But…I want to watch." Jonny heard himself say.

Corbin glanced at the boy, shocked by his statement, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Jonny."

"What…what are you going to do to me?" David squeaked.

"No less then what you deserve." Corbin responded, he turned back to Jonny. "Jonny, go. Don't worry; he's going to tell me really quick where Saddler took your dad and Jessie."

"Ha…that's what you think. They're probably already dead." David said, trying to muster some courage.

Corbin backhanded the man across the face. "Shut up." He grabbed the knife and wrenched it free; pain shooting up to his wound, he winced, but ignored it.

Jonny, finally realizing that Corbin would not do anything in his presence, turned and went back to Race and Estella.

"Mr. Corbin's going to torture him, isn't he?" Jonny asked.

Neither Race nor Estella responded.

Corbin placed the edge of the knife against David's cheek. "Where do you want me to start?"

"You…you can't do this; it's illegal."

"I can do whatever I want. Nobody's going to give a shit about a piece of scum like you."

"You're doing this because of what my father did to you, aren't you?" David said.

Corbin flinched at the mention of the older Krumlanski; waves of memories flooding into his mind, including Krumlanski's final words to Phil before he killed him 'You are my greatest creation.' Corbin sneered, not wanting to believe that what his wife's murderer said to him was true, however finding himself in this current situation, torturing this man for information, he was horrified that Krumlanski had been right.

Corbin shook the thoughts from his mind. "Your father has nothing to do with this." Corbin sneered and he brought the hilt of the blade down onto David's fingers, breaking his index and middle fingers on his right hand.

David cried out in pain.

"You want to tell me where Saddler took them?"

David was breathing rapidly, but he refused to answer. Corbin brought the knife down again on David's other hand, breaking another finger there. "This is just the beginning…"

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After fifteen agonizingly long minutes, filled with screams and cries of pain from David, Corbin returned to the others. Estella, Jonny, and even Race seemed pale and ghastly at having had to listen to the man's pleas.

"Well?" Race finally said.

"He said that there is an underground labyrinth of mazes and labs beneath the castle and that's where he's taken them. He doesn't know the quickest way there, so we are going to have to find it ourselves."

"What does he want with them?" Jonny asked.

Corbin glanced at the boy, almost thankful to see that Jonny's bloodlust had disappeared. Corbin hesitated, but he knew that the others had a right to know. "He wants your father to perfect the Las Plagas mutation and then…"

"Then what?" Jonny prodded.

"And then he would be bait for the creature that he helped create….to test its abilities." Corbin answered.

Jonny turned his head in disgust.

"What about Jessie?" Estella asked. She was squeezing Race's hand tightly.

Corbin shook his head. "He said that Saddler wants to transmit the Las Plagas to her."

Estella's face scrunched up in confusion, "What?"

Corbin sighed, his shoulders sagging, "Saddler wants to see if he can transfer the Las Plagas from one person to another…naturally."

"You mean?" Race said, anger coloring his pale face a deep reddish purple.

Corbin nodded, "Yes. He chose Jessie because she's a virgin. Saddler believes it will be a true test."

Estella gasped and began to cry. Race pulled her tight into her chest. He kept his eyes fixed on Phil, "We'll get them back. That's a damn promise."

Phil nodded in agreement.

"I can't think of my baby…" Estella sobbed.

"Don't think about it, because it's not going to happen. We'll get her back; Benton too. We're not going to let this psycho hurt them." Race said.

"If that bastard touches her in anyway…" Estella mumbled.

"He won't." Race said, "I promise he won't."

Jonny nodded, "I want my dad back and I want this thing out of me."

"We'll get them." Phil said.

Race nodded his head at David, who was still bound to the chair; his head slumped against his chest. "What about him?"

"Leave him for his friends to take care of." Phil said, "He's of no use anymore."

"He's alive?" Jonny asked.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you mean." Phil answered. "Come on, I suggest we head through those doors below the balcony. We don't have much time; he said that Saddler wants to perform the 'ceremony' tonight."

Phil gave the others a few moments to compose themselves while he reloaded his rifle. He took another bandage from the kit and wrapped it around his shoulder and under his armpit. It hurt, but it bleeding had almost stopped. When the others were ready they joined him by the balcony.

"Ready?" he asked.

They all nodded. Race hefted his rifle, "Corbin."

"Yeah?"

Race looked the other man in the eyes, "When we find them, Saddler is mine."

Phil nodded in agreement; not needing to say any words to the other man. They both understood what would happen.

Race nodded back and headed towards the door; ready to find Benton and Jessie and put an end to the horrors created by Saddler.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Do you have the package?"

"Of course, I told you it wouldn't be a problem."

"Where are you now?"

"Frankfurt, Germany."

"And you're sure the package is secure?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Just make sure you have my money transferred or else you'll never get it."

"That was our agreement. I wouldn't lie."

"You better hope not. Once I see the money is in my account I will bring you the package."

"No need for that. We are on our way to you now."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal."

"Well, I'm changing the deal and if want live to spend your hard earned cash then I suggest you cooperate."

"…Fine. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Yes, you do that. And keep the package safe."

Mr. Baker closed his cell phone. He really hated dealing with matters in this fashion, but it was the only option. He needed the package and he needed it now.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

A New Nightmare

Chapter 14

By: Sigokat

Jessie groaned as she slowly woke up. She felt as if thousands of tiny hammers were banging on the inside of her skull. Placing her hands on her head she attempted to recall where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in the main entrance hall of Saddler's castle; nothing else until just now.

Jessie sat up and took in her surroundings. She was alone in a large bedroom. The walls were covered with a dark red wall paper and antique furniture sat against the walls. Jessie found that she was laying on a king size bed; the mattress was soft under her body's weight. The silk sheets were a milky white color and the numerous pillows matched as well. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a single lamp atop it. Inside the nightstand the only thing Jessie discovered was an old leather bound Bible.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Jessie stood up and explored the rest of the room, looking for clues or more preferably something to be used as a weapon. Her feet sank deeply into the thick black rug that was lain out across the room. Her headache began to subside, but a dull ache still lingered behind her eyes. At the far end of the room she found another antique typewriter, but there were no notes or papers of value with it.

"Where am I?" She thought aloud, trying to remember how she got here and where everyone else was. Agitation and nervousness suddenly began to rush through her body as she realized she was really alone.

As if in response to her question, the large oak doors at the far end of the room opened. Saddler, wearing his dark purple robe, strode into the room followed by one of his bodyguards. Suddenly the memories came rushing back to Jessie.

"Ah, I am so glad to see you are awake, my dear." Saddler said; his hood was pulled back from his head, revealing his pale skin and silver hair. Dark veins could be seen in his neck and face and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Go to hell." Jessie retorted.

Saddler chuckled as he slowly moved toward the girl.

"Where's my family?" Jessie asked, stepping back from the man.

Saddler shrugged, "They have abandoned you."

Jessie gasped, but refused to believe it. "You lie."

Saddler smiled, it was an evil smile devoid of any compassion. "Not at all, but it is of little importance. What is important is that you and I are together now."

Jessie felt as if she was going to vomit. "When my dad fines me he's going to kill you."

Saddler's smile faded. "Your father can do nothing to me. Have you already forgotten how easily I controlled him? He is a weak minded simpleton. He is of no concern to me, nor are the others that are with him."

Jessie shuddered at the wickedness of the man, "What do you want with me?"

Saddler nodded to his mutant bodyguard and the creature produced a box from behind its back. It went and set the box on the bed and opened it, pulling out a long white dress.

"You will wear this."

"You're crazy." Jessie shouted. "I'm not wearing anything that you give me. Besides, it's ugly."

Saddler's anger became visible and he stormed over to Jessie and grabbed her by the arm. His strength was incredible and Jessie grimaced in pain as he lifted her slightly off her feet and dragged her to the bed.

"You will wear it. You will become my bride tonight and then you will receive my gift."

"Screw you."

Saddler back handed the girl across the face, Jessie fell in a heap onto the bed. "You insolent little girl, nobody speaks to me in such a manner. You will do as I say or else you will die an even more horrible death then that of your father and friends."

Jessie bit back the tears that began to well up in her eyes; she looked away from Saddler and said nothing.

Saddler, content that he had gotten his point across to the girl, grinned and said, "Good. When I return I except to see how you look. If you do not have the dress on at that time, you will be forced into it."

Saddler turned and strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jessie curled up into a ball on the bed and let her tears flow. She was scared and alone and she refused to believe that her dad and the others had abandoned her.

"Hurry, daddy." She whimpered, "Please, hurry."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Dr. Benton Quest found himself in a dark, dank cell. The stench of the place filled his nostrils and he bit back the taste of bile that was rising in his throat. The cell was dark, but Benton's eyes slowly began to adjust to the gloomy blackness. Soon he was able to make out a small metal slab attached to the wall which was probably supposed to be a bed and a dirty sink. The inside of the sink was stained with rust from water dripping out of the faucets at some point, but when Benton tried to turn it on he was met with nothing more then dust and a loud wheezing sound of escaping air. Benton went over to the cell door, thick metal bars, and shook them violently; they did not budge. He peered out beyond the bars and was able to make out similar cells across from him, however none appeared to be occupied; which caused him to wonder where Jessie had been taken. The makeshift prison was set in a deep cavern and off to the right there was a faint light. It seemed as if the cavern opened up into an even larger area; what appeared to be some sort of pit was at the center and the ceiling rose out of Benton's eyesight. Listening intently he could hear distant buzzing noises coming from the area of the pit. Unable to make out the source of the sound he backed away from the bars. He had no idea where he was or what Saddler wanted with him. The fact that he was left unconscious in the cell was not a good sign.

After an undeterminable amount of time, Benton's captors had taken all of his possessions except his clothes; he heard mumbled voices in the distance. Benton got up off the cold metal slab and moved closer to the bars. He could see a faint bouncing light that gradually grew closer. He quickly realized that the voices were accompanying the moving light. Someone or something was coming. Benton quickly lay back down on the cold slab; his body heat was quickly sucked away from the coldness of the slab, however he did not care.

After a few more minutes the light appeared at his cell door. Benton acted as if he were asleep.

"Wake up, Doctor." A high pitched nasally voice said.

Benton did not stir.

"I suggest you get up or else I will force my friend here to get you up and I do not think you would enjoy that very much." The voice said again.

Benton, understanding the seriousness in the voice, obeyed. He peered out beyond the bars. On the other side stood one of the insect mutants that had attacked him in the entrance hall, but Benton could not tell if it was the same creature or not; It held a kerosene lamp above its head. Benton had expected to see Saddler, but was surprised to find someone else entirely, someone he had not yet seen. The other man was small, standing just over five feet, the humongous size of the mutant next to him made him appear even smaller. He had pale skin and white hair pulled back into a pony tail. Thick purple veins could be seen running throughout his face, neck and hands; Benton surmised that it was a side effect of the Las Plagas. The man's clothes, not his size, were his most distinguishing and bizarre feature; he wore a blue and white colonial period outfit, hat and all. He looked more like someone attending a Halloween party then one of the Los Illuminados members. Benton shuddered at the sight of the man.

"Who are you?" Benton asked.

"My name is Salazar." The little man replied. "Lord Saddler is requesting your presence in his lab."

"Oh, so you're another one of Saddler's lackeys." Benton said.

Salazar let out a short laugh, but it was devoid of any humor, "Ah, so you think you are a smart one, Doctor. Let's just hope, for your sake, that you are as valuable as Lord Saddler says you are."

"What do you want with me?" Benton asked.

"You will see."

"Where's my family?"

Salazar snickered, "I am not entirely certain, but if I were to guess I would say they are dead and their bodies being feasted upon by their killers."

Benton snorted in disgust and refused to believe what the annoying little man had said. "I doubt that. When Race finds us, you'll be wishing he hadn't."

Salazar sneered, "I am not afraid of him, a mere powerless human. He cannot fight against the power of the Las Plagas."

"You people are deranged, you know that?" Benton asked.

"Enough of this banter." Salazar turned to the mutant. "Bring him."

The mutant took out a set of keys; Benton was surprised that it could use its pincers almost like real hands, and unlocked the cell.

"It would be wise not to try and resist." Salazar instructed. "I can only control our friend here so much. He may get antsy and kill you if you try and run."

Benton's throat went try and he tried to swallow. He tried to appear calm and unnerved, however his heart felt like it would pound right out of his chest and his palms were sweaty; in short he was scared.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After finding the doors below the balcony locked, Race, Estella, Jonny, and Phil proceeded up to the balcony. There was a single door set in the back wall; it opened inward with no resistance. The group shuffled through the door and was not met by any cultists or mutant creatures; instead, off to the right, they saw the merchant.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Race asked as he approached the man.

The merchant chuckled as he stared back at the other man, "I see you are having some problems."

"How many of you are there?" Estella asked.

"Just me."

"You work for Saddler?" Race asked.

The merchant's eyes narrowed in defiance. "If I was working for that monster I would not be helping you, now would I?"

"I thought you were afraid of him? How did you get in here?" Corbin asked.

"I have my ways. Saddler cannot detect me like he can you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Race asked; however the merchant remained silent.

Finally, Race sighed and asked, "So, what can you do for us?"

"You'll want to know where he has taken the bearded man and the girl, I assume."

"You know about that? Where are they?" Race said as he took another step towards the man.

"I do not know, however I can assist, in my own small way, in your search for them." The merchant replied.

"How?" Jonny asked.

The merchant reached inside his coat, causing both Race and Phil to tense, but all he produced as a worn parchment. "Here is a map of the castle. It will show you the way to the underground lairs."

"You sure seem to know a lot about this place." Race said.

The merchant nodded, "We all have our secrets, my friend."

"Our weapons seem to be pretty ineffective against Saddler's new batch of minions." Corbin said, "Got anything better?"

The merchant stared at him and then slowly nodded, "You are quickly running out of favors. Our mutual friend has not paid me enough for all of this."

Corbin sneered, "You take credit cards?"

The merchant, not seeming to understand the joke, replied, "This will be my last favor for you. Consider it a gift for ridding our lands of Saddler and his hell spawn creations."

The merchant pulled a large leather backpack of his shoulders, set it on the ground, and opened it. He reached in and produced a scope, two more .357 magnum revolvers, two M203 grenade launchers, and a Thompson submachine gun. He also laid out numerous rounds of ammunition for all their weapons.

"Quite a lot of firepower." Corbin said as he took the scope and proceeded to remove the rear site aperture on his M4 so he could affix the scope.

"Yes and quite a small fortune I am losing." The merchant said.

Jonny picked up one of the .357 magnums.

"Quite a large handgun for such a small boy," the merchant said, "However I can see that you are not an ordinary boy."

Jonny eyed the man suspiciously, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It lives in you." The merchant replied. "You are cursed."

"Not for long." Jonny said as he began to load the revolver.

Race nodded to the man as he gathered up the weapons and ammo. He gave the Thompson to Estella and the shotgun to Jonny. He and Phil took the grenade launchers and attached them to their rifles.

"Thank you." Race found himself saying to the merchant.

"Kill Saddler; he is the devil." The merchant responded.

"What did he do to you?" Estella asked.

"Enough." The merchant responded cryptically.

Corbin stared at the man or a few moments and he thought he understood. This man was harmed by Saddler in a most vile and intrusive way. He found himself sympathizing with the merchant. The merchant met his stare.

"I see you understand, my friend." The merchant said to him. "We suffer the same."

Corbin continued to stare at the man, transfixed by his icy gaze. Finally Corbin nodded to the man, "We'll make it right."

It was impossible to tell, but it seemed that the merchant smiled under his scarf. "Yes, I hope you will."

"We better get going." Race said as he opened the map.

"Good luck, my friends, you will not see me again." The merchant said and then he stepped back into the shadowy corner of the room. Jonny followed him, but discovered that the man had vanished.

"What the hell?" Jonny said, puzzled. "He's like a ghost or something."

"Maybe, Jonny. Let's hurry, we don't have much time." Race replied.

"Should we split up again?" Estella asked.

"No, I think it best we stay together." Race replied. "We only have one map."

"Good idea." Corbin said.

Estella cocked her tommy gun and replied, "Yeah, let's get to it then."

Race smiled at his ex and nodded, "Yeah."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie continued to search the room. After Saddler and his goon had left Jessie had tried the door, but found it locked. She moved to the far wall and tried the window. It too was firmly sealed shut and even if she had been able to open it she could not have escaped. Jessie saw that the there were no ledges around the window; it was set into one of the walls of the castle, high off the ground; a jump from this height would surely kill her. She examined the walls and found only one small ventilator; it wasn't even big enough for Bandit to fit in. Finally giving in to the idea that an escape was hopeless at this time, she sat back down on the bed. She glanced at the dress that Saddler had left. She did not want to wear it; the thought alone of it touching her skin made her cringe. She thought back to what Saddler had said about Jessie being his bride and she shuddered.

'They'll find me soon.' She thought to herself. 'I know they'll find me; they have to.'

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"This map is pretty old." Race said as he glanced over it. "I hope it is still accurate."

"It's the best that we have to go on." Corbin replied.

"Guess we head straight. There's a staircase at the far end of this route." Race said as he pointed to the stairs on the map.

"Hopefully we can reach it straight through." Phil said.

"You think that Saddler is holding them together?" Estella asked.

"I have no idea," Race replied, "But he's no fool and I'm sure he knows that is better to keep them separated."

Suddenly an ear piercing cry echoed throughout the room. Race tensed and quickly tucked the map into his pocket.

"It didn't come from in here." Corbin said.

"We better move." Race instructed, "And stay cautious; who knows what is beyond the next door."

The others mumbled in agreement and they moved through the small chamber to the door on the far side of the room. Race eased it open and quickly raised his rifle as he moved inside. They found themselves in a hallway that stretched out ahead of them; at the far end it turned to the right. Race moved forward, rifle at the ready with Jonny behind him. Estella and Phil brought up the rear. The hallway was adorned with a thick read carpet that concealed the sound of their footsteps as they went. Two doors were set into the left wall and one in the right. Race checked each door as he passed, but they were all locked. As they approached the turn, Race heard a click and then a small blue cylinder was tossed from behind the wall.

"Get down. Cover your ears." Race hollered as he crouched down.

The others did the same as the flash bang grenade exploded. The boom was deafening and the hallways quickly filled with smoke. Race was dazed from the blast and he saw that the others were similarly affected. He turned back in the direction of the turn and saw two cultists emerging from behind the corner. They rushed him, maces held high. He opened fire and quickly put one of them down.

Behind the group one door on each side of the hallway flew open and half a dozen cultists filtered out. The two in front held large wooden shields, with long metal spikes attached. The other four cultists were grouped behind the shields.

"Fire." Corbin ordered as he fired at the approaching men. The rounds tore into the shields, but the men continued forward.

Estella also fired and was shaken by the kick of the tommy gun. She released the trigger, tightened her hold and fired again. The automatic fire ripped into the shields and she heard one of the men groan as he collapsed. The others growled and rush the group; swinging their maces in front of them as they charged. Estella let out a small yelp, but continued to fire. The tommy gun's drum contained 400 rounds, compared to the 30 in Phil's magazine.

"Use the grenade launcher." Estella said.

Phil dropped to down into a prone position on the carpet. "Can't; their too close." He took aim and fired at the cultists legs; rounds shattering their shins and feet. Two hollowed in pain and fell.

"Just keep shooting."

Race took out the last cultist in front of him, "Jonny, keep watch." Race turned to help in the back.

Two of the three remaining cultists stopped in their tracks and began to shake violently.

"What the hell?" Estella muttered as she watched.

Phil shot the last cultist in the head, killing him instantly.

The two remaining cultist cried out in pain as blood spurted out of their mouths. The distinctive sounds of bones being broken could be heard. Within moments the two cultists' heads exploded; in place of their heads were some strange, indescribable creatures. Each bore two long tentacles that whipped around in the air; each tentacle ended in a sharp jagged spike. Yellow, cat like eyes stared at the group above a small gaping maw of razor sharp teeth. The cultists' bodies continued to move forward, their new heads screaming and bellowing at Race and the others.

"Jesus." Race said as he fired.

As the bullets riddled the cultists' bodies, the tentacles whipped around in the air. Finally, one of the creatures thrust its tentacles forward, smacking Race across the arm. He flinched from the pain and staggered backwards.

"Aim for their heads." Corbin said as he got up into the kneeling position and fired. Bullets ripped into one of the creature's faces and it shot a tentacle at Phil, who barely was able to duck out of its path. His weapon clicked as he ran out of ammo; he quickly pulled his .45 from his holster, took aim and fired. He fired four rounds into the monster's face, causing it to finally explode. The creature fell only a few feet from where Phil knelt.

Race, quickly recovering from his injury, fired at the last remaining creature. His rapid succession of rounds plummeted into its face, forcing it back. When its head finally exploded, it did so with such forced that the body it was attached to spun off of its feet and hit the wall; it slid down to the floor, leaving a trail or blood and flesh in its wake.

"What the hell was that all about?" Estella said.

"Las Plagas." Corbin responded, his gaze drifting from the corpses to Jonny. "You act like it's the strangest thing we've seen so far, Estella." He stood up and reloaded his rifle.

"That was the Las Plagas?" Jonny said, his voice trembling.

"Don't worry, kiddo, we'll get it out of you." Race said as he patted the boy on the shoulder.

"If there is a cure and if we can find it in time." Jonny said.

Race knew that what the boy said true, but he did not want to confirm Jonny's fears. "There is and we'll get it, along with your dad and Jessie."

"You're bleeding." Estella said to Race.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Race answered as he clamped his hand down onto his cut arm.

Estella eyes him suspiciously, "Just keep an eye on it, ok?"

"Yeah, Stella, I will."

"Come on, let's keep moving." Corbin said. He understood the Jonny's fears, but they could not waste time talking about them.

Corbin went to the edge of the hallway and quickly glanced around the corner. The next hallway was empty, but then again that's what they thought about this one as well. He kept his rifled pointed at the ground and said, "All clear…so far." In one fluid motion he swung around the corner of the hall and raised his rifle to the ready position at the same time.

Race urged Jonny forward and they followed Corbin, who was moving as quickly as he could while trying to maintain some stealth as he kept his rifle pointed forward and ready. Race did the same as he brought up the rear of the group.

At the far end of the hall was another door. "Let's surprise them." Corbin said.

Race nodded as he came along side his boss. "Can I do the honors this time?"

"Be my guest." Corbin smiled. "Besides, it still hurts to when I move my legs…if you know what I mean."

Race flushed, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Just kick the damn door down." Corbin replied.

Race nodded, took up a sturdy stance, raised his right leg and kicked the door inward. It flew open easily and he was through the door in a matter of moments, quickly followed by Phil.

What they saw before them took their breath away and sent a chill through their bones; all the way to the marrow.

"My God." Race said.

"God doesn't exist here." Corbin muttered.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After struggling to free himself from his binds, David quickly lost his strength. Even with the Las Plagas coursing through his bloodstream, he could not free himself from his current predicament.

"Damn that agent." David mumbled. "Once I get out of here I'm going to kill that bastard."

In a fit on anger, David struggled against the tape that held him in place, but after a few moments of no success he stopped; dropping his head down onto his chest.

Minutes past and then he heard one of the doors at the far end of the room open and close. David lifted his head and peered at the shadows under the balcony. "Who's there?"

No answer, but he could hear heaving footsteps approaching. "Who's there?" David said again, a little more concern etched into his voice.

From the shadows David saw the source of the footsteps. Slowly approaching him was Saddler's Psion.

"Oh, it's you. Come and untie me, you lug." David said.

The Psion stopped about twenty feet from the bound man.

"What's your problem? I know you're blind, but are you deaf too? Release me you fool."

The Psion growled, "Fool." It said in its deep bear-like grumble.

"What did you call me?" David asked.

The Psion shook its head, "Food." It replied, changing its words.

David's eyes grew in terror. The Psion leaned back, flexed its muscles and let out a horrendous cry. Then it lowered its body and charged. David opened his mouth to scream, but the sounds never escaped his lungs as the Psion slashed the man's throat open in one swipe and then plunged its other claws deep into the man's belly. Blood spurted out of the man's torn throat; he was dead.

"Food." The Psion said again as it removed its mask and sniffed the air, the smell or fresh blood filling its nostrils.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The Leer Jet with the distinct markings of the Umbrella Corporation landed at Frankfurt International Airport shortly before seven P.M local time. Mr. Baker retrieved his cell phone as the plane coasted to the designated terminal and punched in the number of the person he was supposed to meet. After two rings there was an answer.

"We are at the airport," Mr. Baker said, "Where are you?"

"The Maritim Hotel in Darmstadt."

"What? Why are you there?"

"I had to take the package somewhere safe."

"Fine. We are on our way." Mr. Baker slammed the phone shut.

Thirty minutes later, Mr. Baker's Umbrella limousine pulled into the valet parking area of the Maritim hotel. At the front desk he was informed that he was expected in room number 212. Mr. Baker thanked the woman and proceeded to the elevators, followed by two of his men.

"Be sharp." He instructed the two goons.

He found room 212 and knocked on the door. Almost immediately it was opened. He stepped inside, past his hired henchmen.

"I don't like you assuming you can change the rules." Mr. Baker said.

"You did the same thing by coming here."

"_I'm_ paying you, remember. Where's the package?" He asked.

The hotel room's occupant pointed to the corner on the other side of the bed. "There."

Mr. Baker nodded to his two goons, who quickly moved in, retrieving the package. "Wait for us in the limo." He said.

The goons nodded and quickly left.

"Us?"

"You're coming with." Mr. Baker said. "I don't think you want to miss this."

"When are we leaving?"

"Immediately."

"Immediately?" The other replied, moving closer to Mr. Baker.

Mr. Baker smiled, "Well, I suppose I can give you a little undivided attention for a few moments."

"That's what I like to hear."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

A/N: For those of you reading this story that may know something of military style weapons I just want to say something about the last chapter. The merchant gave Race and Phil two M203 grenade launchers which they attached to their M4s. Now, M203s can and are attached to M4s all the time, however it is not as easy to as I made it seem; you need special tools and hand guards for it; however for the purposes of the story I left it as it was…for simplistic sakes. I hope it is not too big of a deal.

Also I noticed that I had quite a few spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter…please excuse that. I wrote it pretty late at night and I have been super busy at work that when I proofread it I missed them the errors…during both proof readings! I will attempt to rectify those mistakes in subsequent chapters.

Ok, last note…for now. I found out the other day that in a few weeks I have to go to Kuwait for approximately two weeks. (Its gonna suck…it's like a bazillion times hotter there then it is here in Iraq) I hope to have this story completed by then, but if not, please bear with me.

Thanks! Ok…on to the story.

A New Nightmare

Chapter 15

By: Sigokat

Dr. Quest followed Salazar and the silent mutant through the dark tunnels of the underground caverns. Strange noises crept out of the darkness and Benton found himself constantly looking over his shoulder. On more then one occasion he felt as if things were watching him from within the shadows; hungering for a taste of his blood. He did not doubt that some sort of inhuman and vile creatures did lurk just beyond his sight, but he actually took a small amount of comfort in the idea that Salazar's, and more likely, the mutant's presence was keeping them at bay.

After what seemed like an eternity the rough, jagged walls of the cavern began to turn smooth and the floor leveled out. Almost as if they had stepped from one location to another, Benton found himself walking through a musty hallway. The mutant extinguished the kerosene lamp it carried, due to the flickering florescent lights in the ceiling that let off an eerie green glow throughout the passage. Benton watched his steps as the floor was smeared with mud, dirty water, and God only knew what else. At one point he thought he recognized a solitary eyeball lying against the wall, but he turned his head quickly away, not wanting to be able to ascertain the color of the homeless eye. It made him think of when they had been outside the wall and Corbin had threatened to cut out their young captive's eye in order to gain entry into the castle's outer most defense. Benton shivered at the thought, sometimes wondering if the agent's actions were any better then those of Saddler's and his cults.

'No.' Benton thought to himself. 'I can't think like that. Agent Corbin is here trying to save us. He may be vulgar and a little on edge some times, but he's one of the good guys. I've known the man for years.'

Benton wondered if the stress of not only their current predicament, but also that caused by Umbrella's actions in Washington State were starting to get to him and cause him to think ill of his friends.

'That has to be it; just the stress.' Benton thought. Even though he knew, he did not want to admit even to himself, that a lot of it was also the fear and terror that he felt inside of him.

Benton's thoughts were interrupted when they reached the end of the hallway. Salazar opened the door and proceeded inside.

"You brought me all the way down here, just to take me back up?" Benton asked sarcastically.

"Silence, Doctor." Salazar squeaked. "Better to keep moving you anyways."

"Why?"

"In case your friends happen to make it this far." Salazar replied.

Benton thought about what the man said and wished he had left some sort of clue back in the cell just in case Race was to find it. He cursed himself inwardly and tried to think of what he could do to make it easier for the others to locate him. For now the best he could do was attempt to probe Salazar for more details; the little man did seem to have a tendency to talk a lot if for nothing more then to hear the sound of his own voice.

"What does Saddler want with us?" Benton asked as he followed Salazar up the stairs.

"He requires your assistance." The small man replied.

"How so? He seems to have done a bang up job of destroying innocent lives all on his own."

Salazar halted and turned on the Doctor, staring up at the man. "You are in no position to speak ill of Lord Saddler. I suggest you watch your tongue in the future, or else our friend here will tear it out."

Benton had to suppress a laugh; hearing the little man make threats was somewhat amusing, though he had no doubt that Salazar could deliver good on what he said. "Forgive me." Benton mocked.

Salazar titled his head as he studied Benton; then he turned and continued up the stairs. "You don't seem to be as great as everyone says you are."

"I'm a modest man." Benton replied.

"I will take great pleasure in seeing you die."

"What makes you or Saddler for that matter, think that I would cooperate with this insane plot of yours?"

"You have no choice. If you do not cooperate you will die and I assure you it will be slow and painful. You will be begging for death in the end."

As they reached the top of the stairs, Benton decided to try a different line of questioning. "So what is your goal?"

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"Let me guess, world domination? That line is pretty worn out; perhaps you should try for something a little more attainable."

Salazar glanced over his shoulder as he led them down another dank, dirty hallway. "Where others have failed we will succeed."

"I've heard that one before as well. What makes you think that, Salazar?"

"We have the power of the Las Plagas."

Benton couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"In the end, Doctor, you will bear witness to our triumphs."

"Sorry, I think I'm already booked for that day."

Salazar snorted, "Make all the jokes you want, Doctor, but you cannot deny the power of what we possess. You've witnessed it for yourself."

Salazar turned a corner and a short distance off was another door, however this one was guarded by another mutant insect. A key card control panel was installed next to the metal doors. Salazar pulled a key card out of his jacket pocket, swiped it in the reader, and waited. After a few seconds it chimed and the doors slid open.

"This way, Doctor Quest; I hope your new accommodations are pleasant enough for you; however if they are not, then you will just have to suffer through it."

'Great. Where the hell are you, Race?' Benton thought as he followed Salazar into the labs.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella and Jonny stepped into the room behind Race and Phil, who were both standing just inside the door, weapons lowered, staring into the vast chamber.

Estella saw what had stolen the men's gazes and turned her head in disgust. It took her many moments to build the courage to look again.

Corbin never considered himself a religious man, but he instinctually made the sign of the cross upon viewing the contents of the room.

No living creature occupied the room; however it was filled with corpses. In the center of the room, suspended by chains over a long wooden table, was what was left of a man. The body had been inverted and its arms and legs extended out by the chains. The corpse had been disemboweled and its intestines hung from the hole in its stomach, gravity doing its best to pull them to the floor. The head had been torn off its shoulders.

Race looked at the walls and found numerous corpses on each side; spaced evenly they hung on upside down crosses along the walls. The floor was litter with countless corpses and random body parts.

"What the hell is this place?" Estella asked as she followed Race into the room. Jonny hung closely behind his bodyguard as well.

"I have no idea." Race responded.

Corbin moved off to one of the walls, examining the corpses at a distance. He noticed the room was relatively free of any odors that one would expect from a room full of dead bodies. "Some sort of mass homicide I'd say."

"A ritual?" Jonny offered.

"I don't know." Race said. "This bastard Saddler is going to pay."

Corbin knelt down next to a cluster of bodies that were propped against the wall. "Look at this."

Race, Estella, and Jonny all moved over to where he knelt. "What is it? You find something?" Race asked.

Corbin shook his head, "No, but look at these bodies. Notice their torsos?"

"It looks like something burst out from inside of them." Estella said.

"Like in_ Aliens_." Jonny added.

"The ribs are shattered." Corbin noted. He pulled a small flashlight off of his vest and examined the corpses closer.

"This is disgusting." Estella said, covering her mouth.

Corbin held his breath as he leaned closer to the corpse, his muscles knotted with tension; he half expected the body to leap at him. He shone the flashlight in the open cavity of the nearest corpse. "The inside…I can't be certain, but it appears that what's left of the organs have been…"

"Been what?" Race asked.

"Been chewed on." Corbin said as he looked back at the others.

"Las Plagas." Jonny said. "What the hell is this thing?"

Corbin stood and shone the flashlight around; trying to find some sort of clues as to the deaths. "They were victims, perhaps the Las Plagas rejected them as hosts and they were brought here, almost like a quarantine area."

"Why would Saddler leave his rejects in the castle?" Estella asked. "It would be smarter to get rid of them."

"The guy's insane. He probably wanted to study what happened when the parasite rejected the host." Corbin surmised.

Estella glanced around the room, "But all these people…"

"Don't forget the plethora of infected villagers we've already run across."

"It's just so hard to fathom that one man could be so evil." Estella glanced up at the inverted corpse in the center of the room. "And him? What is that all about? And the upside down crosses?"

"Some sort of sacrifice. Perhaps Saddler thought that he could appease the creatures by offering sacrifices to them." Race guessed.

"That's crazy." Estella shouted.

"Saddler's crazy, Estella." Race said.

"This whole fucking place is crazy." Corbin added.

While the adults argued amongst themselves, Jonny slowly stepped away. The thought of the Las Plagas bursting out of his stomach or his head made him sick, more so then the corpses strewn about the room. He wanted it out of him, but part of him fought against that idea. Part of him wanted to become as powerful as Saddler and the Las Plagas could do that for him. He wandered among the corpses, no longer feeling sorry for the people that they once were. Jonny passed a group of dead bodies, women and children among them and stopped; a sliver of light catching his eye. He reached down and plucked the object off the floor. It was a key; an old skeleton key with a heart shaped end.

"Hey, look what I found." Jonny called to the others.

"What is it, Jonny?" Race said as he strolled over to the boy.

"My God, children too." Estella said as she saw the group of bodies behind Jonny.

"It's a key. What it opens is anyone's guess." Jonny said as he held the key out for Race to examine.

"It could come in handy, it's an old skeleton key, and maybe it opens more then one thing." Race said.

"Can we get out of here, please? This place is making me ill." Estella said.

Race nodded, he did not fault his ex-wife for her feelings because he felt the same way, however he was better at concealing his emotions then she was. "I don't think we can learn anything mo…"

Race was cut short by the sound of doors being opened at the far end of the room.

"Quick, hide." Corbin said as his eyes darted for someplace to conceal them. The room offered little concealment, so they opted for squatting down behind a medium sized hutch that stood against the wall by the door they had entered. The overall darkness of the room helped to their advantage, being able to hide within the shadows of the corner.

Race held a finger up to his mouth, instructing Estella and Jessie to be silent. He tapped Phil, who was squatting a little in front of Race, on the shoulder and used hand signals to communicate.

_See anything?_ Race asked with his hands.

Corbin shook his head and answered with a gesture of his own. _But keep your eyes and ears open. _

At the far end of the room, two black robed cultists entered, holding a naked, struggling man between them. Behind them strode one of the higher cult members. He wore a red and gold robe and had a similar goat head mask as the man on the wall of the castle.

Race pointed at the goat head man and made an _L_ and a _T_ with his fingers, indicating that he believed the man was a lieutenant in Saddler's cult.

Corbin nodded in agreement.

The two cultists dragged the man to the center of the table and then forcefully threw him on top. The man struggled but the cultists held on to his arms; then each one pulled out a small dagger from inside of their cloaks, raised them in the air and slammed them down into the man's hands, pinning him to the table.

Blood poured from the man's wounds and he screamed in pain and terror. The two black clad cultists stepped back from the table, allowing their leader to move next to the man. The goat head man raised his arms above his head and began to chant. The two followers began to sway back and forth in an eerie rhythmic fashion. The man on the table was screaming and babbling incoherently. Estella strained to listen; she could tell the man was speaking Spanish, but it was nothing more then crazy gibberish.

"What the hell?" Race whispered.

Corbin shrugged as he continued to watch. As the red robed priest continued his chant a pale yellow orange glow appeared high in the rafters of the ceiling, directly above the inverted corpse. The man on the table continued to scream and kick, trying to free himself, but to no avail. The group continued to watch the bizarre ritual and Race pointed to the inverted corpse. Corbin peered through the scope of his rifle and saw what appeared to be thousands of spiders begin to crawl out of the dead man's open cavity. Corbin turned his hand palm down and wiggled his fingers, trying to convey the message of spiders. Soon the entire corpse was covered with the swirling black mass of the arachnids.

Jonny watched the ceremony in amazement and soon he felt an incredible urge to join the priest and his two followers. Jonny stood and stepped forward. Race, catching the boy's motion out of the corner of his eye, grabbed Jonny and held him down. Jonny tried to protest, but Race clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. Jonny struggled under Race's grasp, transfixed by the priest's chanting.

"Resist it, Jonny." Race whispered into the boy's ear.

Jonny continued to struggle, but Race could not tell if he was struggling against the Las Plagas or against Race holding him back.

"Don't let it take you, Jonny." Race hissed to him.

Soon the yellow orange light in the rafters grew stronger and began to pulse. The spiders on the corpse began jumping down onto the captured man's body; he screamed in terror. The priest began to chant louder, his arms still raised towards the heavens and the two followers began to chant as well, continuing their swaying motion. As the light pulsed two creatures emerged from high above.

Estella covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting to let any sounds escape.

Two giant, grotesquely deformed spiders descended from the rafters, their silky webs carrying them down. When they reached the inverted body, they clung to the chains that held the dead man's legs in place leaving a wet trail of silk and slim in their path. The giant spiders were about the size of a large dog, their insect eyes staring at the man on the table. Huge fangs protruded from their gaping maws, a sickly green saliva dripping from between their fangs. They hissed and screeched at one another and then at the man. The priest chanted even louder, apparently addressing the two spiders that had emerged.

The pinned man's eyes grew wide with pain and terror and his stomach began to expand, beating up and down. The spiders continued to shriek and after a few moments one scurried down the dead body and leapt onto the man. It hissed and sank its fangs into the man's abdomen. His body began flailing from side to side and he kicked at the large spider, however it was apparent what the spider had done, it has poisoned the man. The spider lifted its head and the man's stomach began to expand again, and soon it burst wide open. Blood and flesh flew everywhere, pelting the spider that sat atop the body. From inside the man's opened cavity a hideous creature emerged. It resembled a lobster in some aspects, having a hard segmented body and it was about the same size, but that was where the resemblance ended. The thing was covered in the man's blood, but it appeared to be a dark bluish-black color. It swung its little head back and forth and when its gaze, if it had one for it appeared to not have any eyes, fell upon the spider it shrieked at the gigantic beast and started to crawl out of the man's body. The spider hissed and seized the creature with its front legs and then bit down into its body. The second spider watched, its mouth salivating more then ever, and ran down to join its companion. It lunged at the other spider, which hissed and swatted at the new arrival. Soon they began to fight over the Las Plagas creature and they both scurried back up the inverted corpse and disappeared up the chains.

The priest, lowered his arms, and lowered his chanting, until it was a little more then a whisper. Soon he stopped all together. He turned away from his followers and stood off to the side. The two lower men removed the ceremonial daggers from the now dead man's hands and began to haul the body off the table. Without care or concern they tossed to body onto a pile of other corpses.

Jonny's struggles began to subside as the goat headed priest finished his chants. Race felt the boy's body relax beneath his grip, but he continued to hold on. He looked at Corbin, who appeared to be as ill as the rest of them from what they had just witnessed, and nodded towards the three Los Illuminados men. Corbin nodded and leaned backwards. He braced his back against the wall and brought his legs up at a ninety degree angle. He raised his rifle and took aim on the red robed leader.

Race tapped him on the shoulder and then on his leg. Corbin nodded, Race wanted the man alive.

Corbin took aim, steadied himself and fired. The bullet ripped through the man's robe and he fell with a gasp of shock and pain. The two followers spun around and quickly saw the group in the corner. They growled and rushed towards them. Jonny broke free from Race's grasp, raised his revolver and fired. The boom of the large caliber weapon echoed throughout the hall. Jonny felt like his arms would be ripped out of their sockets each time he fired, but he continued. After three shots, one of the men collapsed. Phil and Race were already firing at the last man and he too fell beneath a hail of 5.56 rounds.

The goat headed priest was squirming on the ground, trying to claw his way to safety. Race stood and went over to the man and planted a foot into his back. Estella and Jonny walked over to Race, followed by Phil who stopped at each of the dead cultists and retrieved the ceremonial daggers from their lifeless bodies.

"Let's see who you are." Race said as he flipped the man onto his back and knelt down to remove the mask. He pulled it off and tossed to goat head to the side. The man beneath the mask was no one in particular; just another bald shaven, tattooed cult member. He appeared to be in his mid to late thirties. The only distinguishing feature, or lack thereof for that matter, was the absence of any of the Las Plagas symptoms. No deeply colored, protruding veins, no bloodshot eyes, no cracked or dried skin.

"Who are you?" Race said.

"Los Illuminados." The man replied.

"No, who are _you_ and what the hell is going on here?"

"The Queens must be appeased."

"Where's Saddler?" Race asked as he hauled the man to his feet.

"Lord Saddler mustn't be distributed."

"I'll keep that in mind, but where is he?" Race asked.

"You are the Americans he spoke of. You will all die."

"Yeah, we've heard that one already." Corbin said.

"Where's Saddler?" Race asked again, "I'm starting to get impatient."

The priest said nothing.

"You cultists nutcases are starting to get on my nerves." Race said.

"The Queens would delight to feast upon you." The priest answered.

"The Queens can feast on this." Race replied as he pulled his pistol and stuck the barrel under the man's chin, "Right after you're done."

The priest's eyes widen and Race was satisfied, the man obviously did not want to die. "No." The priest said.

"Then tell us what we want to know."

"He'll kill me for sure." The priest said, fear now in his voice.

"Not if we kill you first. Where can we find him?"

The priest hesitated, but after a few moments continued, "Lord Saddler's master chamber is on the fourth floor, two above us. If you go through the far door," The priest pointed to where he and his followers had entered from, "you will find a secret staircase beyond the portrait at the end of the hall. It will take you there."

"Thank you. Was that so hard?" Race mocked.

"So, you'll let me live?" The priest asked.

Race pushed the man into Phil's arms, who held the priest tight. "One last question," Phil said, "Where's the antidote?"

"What antidote?" The priest asked.

"For the Las Plagas." Corbin said.

"I know of no such thing." The priest answered, "But if there is one it would be in the labs."

"No such thing?" Jonny asked, hopelessness seeping into his voice.

"I have never heard of an antidote." The priest repeated. "Now, let me go, I've told you all I know."

Corbin looked past the man at Race who nodded. "Alright let's go." Race said.

Estella and Jonny gathered up next to Race and they headed in the direction the priest had indicated.

"What are you doing?" The priest asked Phil as he stayed in place.

"Appeasing the Queens." Phil answered. With one quick motioned he flipped the man onto the table.

"No, no, please don't do this." The priest said.

"Is that what your last victim said as well?" Corbin asked. Holding the man down by the throat he pulled out one of the daggers he had taken off the dead cultists and drove it into the man's hand. Then he did the same with the other.

The priest hollowed in pain. "No…" he muttered, "No, please don't. I told you what you wanted to know. You said you wouldn't kill me."

"_I_ never said that." Corbin responded as he tore a piece of tape off of his roll. "Besides consider this justice for your crimes."

The priest tried to object, but he was quickly silenced by the tape being placed over his mouth. Corbin looked at the man, smiled, patted him on the cheek and then trotted off to join the others at the door.

"Well?" Race said.

Corbin only shrugged; refusing to meet Estella's or Jonny's questionable stares. Only Race truly understood that sometimes when you're dealing with monsters you must act like monsters as well.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie reluctantly took the dress and, changing out of her clothes, put it on. It was too big and like she said before, it was rather ugly. The white satin of the dress was old and stained yellow. She looked at herself in the full length mirror next to the dresser and scoffed in disgust.

"This is horrible." She said aloud.

Turning back to the bed, she gathered up her other clothes and quickly decided a plan. Figuring Saddler would dispose of her clothes, she tore off a small piece of fabric from her shirt and with a pen she found in the Bible drawer, she wrote the letters JB on the fabric. Knowing that if her father found this room he would do a quick search, she stuck the fabric in the Bible partly protruding one end so that it would be noticeable when looked at. She hoped her father would find her before Saddler returned, for she did not want to be seen in Saddler's dress; she wouldn't have even put it on, but the threat in Saddler's voice had been real and terrifying.

Jessie fished the gold chain that Corbin had given her out of her pants pocket. The dress did not have any pockets and she would feel weird actually wearing it, but she did not want to leave it behind either. She quickly wrapped it around her wrist, wearing it like a bracelet.

Within moments, Jessie heard footsteps approaching.

"Great, here he comes." Jessie mumbled she went to the far side of the room and waited.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil.

A New Nightmare

Chapter 16

By: Sigokat

Dr. Quest followed Salazar into the lab and let out a low audible whistle. His expectations as far as facilities had been somewhat low, considering the crude and inhuman nature of the experiments Saddler had been conducting, yet he found himself in a state of the art facility. The main chamber was quite expansive with numerous smaller chambers along the two side walls. Each smaller chamber had an automatic sliding door and a large window for observation. Along the far wall stood an entire bank of computers, printers, and closed circuit TV monitors, presumably monitoring the rooms and other perhaps watched some of connecting hallways. A deep freezer was tucked away in one corner of the room and next to that were two large refrigerators. Beeps and clicks and other noises from the computers filled the lab's silence. Even though the lab was not nearly as up to date as Benton's labs in Maine and Palm Key, it was still far beyond many of the other facilities he had worked in; it almost made him forget where he actually was.

"Wow." Dr. Quest wheezed. "So how does Saddler finance an operation like this?"

"That is none of your concern, Doctor. " Salazar sneered.

Before Benton could respond, a door at the far end of the lab swished open, he had not noticed the door until now, and in walked Saddler. He had his hood pulled back off of his head and he carried the pulsing staff. Benton couldn't be sure, but the staff appeared to be bleeding.

"Ah, I'm so glad you could join us, Dr. Quest." Saddler purred as he strode next to Benton and Salazar.

"What do you want?" Dr. Quest asked, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Come over here and take a look at this." Saddler raised his arm and gestured to one of the far observation rooms.

Benton gulped and followed Saddler as he walked over the large window. Benton gasped as he followed Saddler's gaze into the room. The set up was like that of any ordinary hospital room, numerous monitors and life-support systems surrounded the single hospital gurney in the center. Two intravenous drips ran down to the bed, but the liquid being fed was not blood or saline solution, one drip contained a thick, dark green liquid, while the other had a yellowish, orange liquid inside. Benton, however, had not noticed any of this due to the fact that his eyes were transfixed on the figure in the bed.

There was no earthly explanation for the creature that occupied the gurney. Its head was massively deformed with large lumps protruding from all around. Its eyes were large and perfectly round, but they had no irises, they were simply black orbs. It also did not appear to have any ears. Its arms were massive, all muscle and sinew and each arm ended in large hands with only three digits apiece. Its molted grey skin had a shiny gleam to it, and its texture appeared rough and patchy. The creature's mouth hung open slightly; two rows of small sharp teeth lined its upper and lower jaws. It made no noise and the only indication that it was alive was a slow, steady rise and fall of its massive chest and the steady stream of displays that appeared on the monitors around it.

"My God, Saddler, what is that thing?" Dr. Quest finally managed to spit out.

"Just another of my more advanced creations." Saddler said, pride etched into his voice.

"You aren't God." Dr. Quest responded, "This is evil."

Saddler sneered and grabbed the Doctor by his arms, spinning him so they were face to face. "You are wrong, Doctor. I am the only God."

"You're insane." Benton retorted.

"Hardly." Saddler smiled. "Besides, I did not bring you here to act as a judge."

"Then what did you bring me here for? Not that it matters all that much, since I will not be a part of any of this."

"Oh yes you will, Doctor. If you value your life and the lives of those that were with you, you will cooperate."

Benton sighed and lowered his head, "What do you want from me?"

"I need you to find out why he is rejecting the Las Plagas." Saddler answered as he nodded towards the window.

"I don't know anything about that."

"My laboratory has all the information and documentation you will need. Once you have discovered the truth we can proceed with the mutations."

"What mutations?"

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Doctor Quest. One thing at a time."

"Is there an antidote?" Dr. Quest tried to pose his question without sounding as if he had any personal gain from an antidote.

Saddler's face scrunched up in confusion, "What for?"

"Perhaps if you administer the antidote to…it…then you could learn what is causing its sickness."

Saddler shook his head, "No, we have tried that. The antidote only seems to have an effect on human hosts."

Benton smiled inwardly. "Well, perhaps I can develop a new formula. It couldn't hurt."

Saddler studied Benton suspiciously for a few moments and just when Benton thought that Saddler had seen through his ploy, Saddler nodded. "You may be right, Doctor. After all, I brought you here for this very reason." Saddler turned towards Salazar, "Show our friend everything he needs to know and then join me in the throne room, we have much preparation to finish before the ceremony tonight."

Salazar's evil grin broadened across his little face, "As you wish, My Lord."

"Ceremony?" Dr. Quest asked, "What ceremony?"

"Do not worry, Doctor, I will send someone to fetch you before the time comes. I know you will not want to miss it." Saddler turned to leave.

"What are you talking about?" Benton demanded.

Saddler turned back, an angry glare across his face once again, "Work now, Doctor, and you will discover the rest soon enough." With those words, Saddler strode out of the lab.

"Come, Doctor." Salazar said, "Let me show you what you will need."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race, Estella, Jonny, and Phil walked through the door the priest had indicated and found themselves in a long, semi-dark hallway. Numerous portraits lined the walls, most were of Saddler and a couple bore the face of the bearded man that Race had killed in the cavern. 'That seems like ages ago already.' Race thought to himself as he studied the paintings. They followed the immense passage and at the end it opened into a small rectangular room. On the far wall were three horrific paintings of people being killed and tortured and in the center of the room sat a lone pedestal with three buttons.

"So where's the door?" Estella asked as she attempted, unsuccessfully, to avert her eyes from the images upon the wall.

Jonny and Race were examining the pedestal. "Looks like some sort of puzzle." Jonny said.

"A puzzle?" Corbin mumbled. "What the hell is up with this place anyways?"

"The sacrifice of six lives will reveal the true path." Race read aloud from the pedestal. Everyone glanced up at the paintings on the wall. There were three paintings with a total of eight people being killed or tortured in various medieval ways.

"Ok…" Jonny said and pushed the far left button. Immediately the painting on the left and in the center flipped, revealing three hangings and one beheading respectively; the painting on the far right stayed in place which had three people being crucified.

"Well, that didn't work." Jonny said as he studied the buttons.

"We're wasting time." Estella moaned.

"Well, what do you want us to do, Stella?" Race snapped.

Estella grunted and folded her arms across her chest.

Jonny pushed the button on the right and the far right and center paintings rotated; now one person was being drawn and quartered in the center and one was impaled on a pike on the far right.

"This is sick." Estella said as she looked at the new paintings.

"Let's see." Jonny studied the paintings, which now revealed five total deaths. He pushed the button in the center and only the middle painting rotated, which showed two women being burned at the stake. As soon as the painting locked in place the far right corner of the wall slide upward, revealing the hidden staircase.

"Good work, kiddo." Race said as he clapped Jonny on the shoulder.

"Thanks, let's go. Those paintings are making me sick." Jonny replied.

"Good idea, two flights up." Race said and led the group up the narrow staircase.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race passed by the first landing, wanting to get straight to where the priest said Jessie was being held. When they reached the fourth floor, Race slowly nudged the door open, trying to make as little sound as possible. He stepped out of the stairwell and found himself on some sort of balcony which ran all the way around the vast room. As he stepped out, followed by the others, he quickly moved to the railing and looked down, a large open room, similar to the entrance hall lay beneath. A large crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling above. The balcony was lined with deep red colored rugs, similar to the ones they had seen earlier. All four walls were pocketed with doors. With the exception of themselves, the balcony was completely deserted.

"Shit. She could be in any of these rooms." Race said.

"Let's split up and start checking each one, then meet up over at the far end." Corbin suggested.

"Alright." Race agreed. "If anything happens, just yell."

Each one moved out and started checking the doors. Most they found locked, however Jonny happened upon one empty storage room and Estella found a small bedroom which was also empty. There was no possible way such a small room would belong to Saddler. Only minutes later they had all met up at the far end of the balcony, only one door remained.

"Maybe we're on the wrong floor." Estella suggested.

"The priest said two floors up and that's where we are." Race countered.

"Yeah, but he didn't exactly say where on the fourth floor she was." Corbin added.

"Maybe we should search down there." Jonny said as he pointed over the railing.

Race shook his head, "No, I think it best we keep moving up here. It has to be up here." He reached over and twisted the doorknob of the remaining door. It opened and they found another hallway ahead of them.

"Well, let's keep going then." Jonny quipped.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Salazar was busy showing Dr. Quest all the information that he would need to complete the tests Saddler had ordered when one of the mutant bodyguards entered the room. Salazar turned and frowned, he had told them that he did not want to be disturbed.

The mutant moved over to Salazar and knelt down next to the little man. It had to lean down even further to whisper into Salazar's ear. As the insect buzzed in his ear, Salazar's frown deepened and he soon became visibly angry.

"What?" He shouted as the insect stood back up. "How could that have happened?"

The bodyguard continued to stare at the man.

"We have to warn Lord Saddler immediately." Salazar blurted.

'Warn?' Benton thought to himself as he watched the little man continue his tirade. 'Race must be on his way.'

"They could ruin everything." Salazar hissed. "Stay here and guard Quest…no better yet, take him to the throne room for the ceremony which will have to go ahead of schedule."

Salazar turned and ran out of the room, leaving the bodyguard alone with Benton. Benton gulped as the bug stared at him with its huge segmented eyes. Finally the creature nodded its head towards the door, motioning for Benton to follow. He hesitated and the creature lashed out one of its insect pincers at him. It clamped Benton by the arm, which elicited a yelp of pain from the doctor.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." Benton gasped as the mutant started to drag him towards the door. Benton reached out towards the table with his free hand and quickly snatched up two vials of green liquid, the antidote. Before the creature could see what he had done Benton shoved the vials into his pants pocket.

'I sure hope this really is the antidote.' Benton prayed as the creature dragged him out of the laboratory.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Lord Saddler." Salazar yelled as he ran down the hallways that led to the cult leader's main bedroom. "Lord Saddler."

Salazar's little legs pumped as fast as they could, but he was quickly wearing down. He rounded another corner and saw the older man sauntering through the hall in front of him.

"Lord Saddler." Salazar yelled again.

Saddler turned at the sound of his name, and saw Salazar running towards him. The smaller man was clearly out of breath and when he stopped running he was hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, Salazar?" Saddler asked.

"My Lord, I was just informed that the other Americans are still alive and…"

"And what?" Saddler sneered.

"And are headed this way…they are coming for the girl."

"What?" Saddler barked. "How could they know?"

"Some of our members found a high priest pinned to the table in the Queens' lair. He was mad with hysteria and confessed to telling the Americans where to look."

Saddler's eyes narrowed and darkened. "This behavior is unacceptable. Where is the priest now?"

"The others left him on the table and summoned the Queens." Salazar responded, a thin smile finally crossing his lips.

"Justice indeed." Saddler said. "Come we must hurry. We cannot perform the ceremony as planned so we will just have to stop the Americans long enough for me to perform the transfer."

Saddler turned and hurried down the hall, as powerful as he was he wished that one of his bodyguards was with him, since he had to reserve his strength for the girl. He had no confidence in Salazar to protect him from the resilient Americans. As he hurried towards the room where the girl was being held, he reached out with his mind and called to the Psion.

"_Where are you, my child?_" He asked.

After a few seconds, the Psion replied, _"I am here, father."_

"_You must join me in the throne room."_ Saddler responded, unable to hide all his anxiety even in the mental link.

"_Are you injured, father?"_

"_No, but I need you to protect me during my ritual with the girl. If you run across the other Americans kill them quickly, there is no time to play."_

"_Yes, father."_

"_Hurry."_ With that Saddler broke the link. Two more passages and he would be at the room.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Moving down the latest hallway, Race heard commotion up ahead. He held up his hand and the others halted. Race listened and soon he heard hurried footsteps getting closer. Someone must have alerted Saddler's people to their whereabouts. Seconds later about dozen black clad cultists turned the corner up ahead of the group. Upon seeing Race and the others, two cultists wiped out heavy wooden crossbows and fired. Race and the others dove out of the path, one bolt skimmed just inches from Jonny's head.

"Shit." Race said as he took aim and fired at the group. Bullets ripped through the crossbow men and they quickly went down, but the others continued to advance.

Phil stood and fired off a 40mm round from his M203, which sailed over the heads of the cultists and exploded behind them; numerous groans could be heard as the wounded cultists fell to the ground.

"Keep firing." Race yelled as he crawled behind a desk along one of the walls and used it as cover. The others did the same.

A small group of the cultists ran forward, maces raised above their heads, while others hung back and fired crossbows.

Jonny fired his .357, but the revolver was so powerful that his hands began to ache. He ran over where Race was and took cover behind his bodyguard.

Continuing to fire, Race realized he was wasting too much ammo and once again cursed himself for not being as good a shot as Phil. He glanced across the hallway and saw the other man carefully picking off the cultists, but not fast enough. The group was quickly closing on them. A well placed hand grenade could do the trick Race surmised and quickly took action. Plucking a grenade off his belt with one hand, and holding his rifle in the other, he combat rolled out into the center of the hallway, took aim and threw the grenade.

"Race, look out." Estella yelled, but not in time. Before Race could get back behind the desk a crossbow bolt ripped into his upper thigh. Race grunted and went down.

The grenade exploded and after the smoke cleared only two cultists remained. Seeing their dilemma the cultists turned and ran back in the direction from where they originally appeared.

Estella dropped her Thompson machine gun and went over to Race who was grimacing in pain in the center of the hallway.

"Damnit, Race." Estella scolded, but the worry in her voice was apparent.

"Only a flesh wound." Race said as he glanced down at his leg and saw that the bolt had lodged more then half way into his upper, right thigh. "Pull it out."

"Are you crazy?" Estella said as she motioned to Jonny for a first aid kit. "It could start bleeding profusely and if we can't stop it then you'll bleed to death."

"Yeah, but at least I took out those wackos." Race tried to joke.

"Yeah, good throw, by the way." Corbin said as he glanced down at Race.

Estella shot the man a nasty glare, as if to say stop encouraging him. Corbin smirked and shrugged.

"They're probably going to get more reinforcements." Jonny kept glancing back down the hallway.

"Well…" Corbin urged.

"Think you can walk, Race?" Estella asked.

Race tried to stand, but quickly fell back to the floor. "Estella, you have to take the bolt out. I can't move with it in."

"Race, no."

"It could be poisoned." Race said. "We just have to hope that it didn't hit an artery, I'll take that chance."

"Hell, if it did, I doubt he'd be as cognizant as he is right now, Estella." Corbin added.

"I don't like this." Estella said.

Race glanced up at Phil. Phil rolled his eyes and sighed, "Damn, why do I always have to do all the dirty work?" He knelt down next to Race and grasped the bolt with one hand, with his other he held on to Race's hand. "I swear, when we get back I'm going to lobby Congress to raise the insurance rates for my agents."

Race grinned, "Just do it."

Corbin tightened his grasp and pulled quickly on the bolt. With a sick, sucking sound, the bolt came free in one quick motion. Race arched his back and bit down on his lip to stop from crying out from the pain and he squeezed the other man's hand as hard as he could. As soon as the bolt was free, Estella pressed a bandage against the wound, applying pressure.

"Holy shit that hurt." Race breathed.

"Try having a butcher's knife wrenched out of your shoulder, tough guy." Corbin said.

Estella held the bandage in place and soon noticed that the bleeding was slowing. No arterial damage after all. She sighed in relief and began to wrap the bandage around her ex-husband's leg.

Corbin helped Race up into a sitting position and held the bolt up for him to see. "You want to keep this as a souvenir?"

"Hell no." Race laughed. "Did you keep the knife?"

"No, that crazy bitch that stabbed me wanted twenty dollars for it. Can you believe that, twenty dollars for that rusty piece of junk? I told her ten dollars no more and then she tried to bite my neck off."

Race laughed and shook his head, "You're an idiot, Phil."

"Whatever you say, limpy." Phil replied and after Estella had finished the bandage he helped Race all the way to his feet.

"Jonny's right though." Phil said. "Those goons you didn't kill are probably getting reinforcements and I bet we are close if they are sending that many at once to try and stop us."

"Alright, I'll be fine." Race said. "Let's find Jessie and Benton and get the hell out of here."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie heard hurried footsteps approaching the room and as she moved as far away from the door as possible it suddenly burst open. Saddler stormed into the room and went straight for the girl. He snatched her up by her arm and snarled into her face.

"It seems your friends are more determined then I had at first anticipated." Saddler injected as he pulled her towards the door. "So, now we have to perform the ceremony ahead of schedule."

Jessie struggled against the man's grasp, kicking at his legs and trying to scratch his hands. He threw her down onto the bed and as she tried to get back up he backhanded her across the face. The blow split her lip and brought tears to her eyes.

"You little bitch. I would take you right here if I could."

"My dad is going to kill you, you sick freak." Jessie yelled.

"No, your father will suffer as he watches the ritual and then I will kill him slowly before your eyes."

Jessie spit blood and saliva into the man's eyes. "Fuck off, you bastard."

Saddler growled, grabbed Jessie off the bed, and pulled her towards the door. "This will all be over soon, my love, don't worry."

"No." Jessie yelled as she continued to struggle. "No."

As they left the room, Jessie saw the mutant insect that had captured her and also brought her the dress, and also another man she did not know. The other man was short and he was hopping from foot to foot, obviously excited.

As Saddler dragged Jessie down the hallway she shouted, "Help. Help me please."

"No one…" Saddler was cut off as a door on the far side of the room opened.

Jessie's eyes lit up, "Daddy." She yelled.

"Jessie." Race breathed as he saw the girl.

"Daddy, help me, please, help."

Saddler snarled and continued to drag the girl away, "Kill them. Kill them now." He barked to his companions.

Salazar began to shake with excitement and the mutant insect shrugged off its robe and descended upon the new arrivals.

"Kill them now and we will be done with this." Saddler barked.

"Daddy, help." Jessie pleaded as the larger man pulled her away.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…

Hopefully I can get another chapter or two done while I am in Kuwait, but I can't make any promises. I hope you all are enjoying so far. Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or Resident Evil

Author's Note: Ok, here it is the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoys.

A New Nightmare

Chapter 17

By: Sigokat

Saddler cursed, still dragging Jessie down the hallway as fast as he could. How could his plans fall apart so quickly just because of a handful of pesky Americans? He knew in the end, however, that he would prevail; the Americans had not yet seen the true power of the Las Plagas that coursed through his veins. Saddler would have the last laugh against the invaders.

Jessie cried out, but Saddler held on to her firmly, to the point where her arm throbbed with pain. She tried to watch as the mutant and the other man advanced on her father and the others. Soon Saddler turned a corner and she lost sight of them completely.

"No. You bastard, let me go." Jessie pleaded as she continued her attempts at resistance.

"That is not going to happen, my dear. Do not worry this will all be over in a matter of moments."

Jessie began to convulse with fear; the tone of Saddler's voice sent chills down her spine and she knew that he was deadly serious. She had to think of something in order to stop him.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

As soon as Race was through the door he saw Jessie surrounded by Saddler and two of his minions. Suddenly all his physical pain was gone and all he could think of was getting his daughter back unharmed. The mutant insect and a short, strange looking man blocked the path that Saddler had taken. If they didn't get past them quickly, Race knew that Jessie could be gone forever. He immediately surveyed the hallway and again saw little available cover, a distinct disadvantage to having to fight indoors. However, he hoped the lowered ceiling would prevent the mutant from taking flight.

Race moved inside and to the right and was quickly followed by Jonny. Estella and Phil peeled off and took up positions on the left side of the hall.

"This doesn't look good." Corbin mumbled as he and Estella took up a position behind a glass display case.

"Take out the bug first." Race said. If they could kill it or at least distract it briefly then perhaps Race could get by and get to Jessie. He wasn't even concerned about the little man, who was just standing behind the mutant, shaking and rubbing his hands together.

The insect stalked forward, its pincers snapping out in front of its body. Race hadn't noticed the first time, or perhaps it was a different creature, but this one had a long segmented tail with a sharp barb at the tip. The thing's tail swung back and forth above its head as it oozed with some sort of acidic liquid, probably poison. Race realized that they had to keep the thing as far away as they could so it could not strike at them with its deadly weapon. He once again sighed with relief that the thing could not take flight.

Phil loaded a fresh round into his grenade launcher, aimed, and fired. Just seconds before the grenade would have hit the creature it leapt into the air and latched onto the ceiling. The grenade exploded, causing Salazar to duck behind a chair. A few shards of shrapnel hit the creature, but not enough to be effective.

"Shit." Corbin mumbled and took aim at the ceiling. Race was already firing and even though the rounds did not kill the creature they were preventing it from moving forward towards them.

Estella lifted her Thompson and let loose a burst of automatic gunfire. Numerous rounds pelted the creature in the head, causing it to shudder and shriek in pain. Estella hesitated and the creature started to crawl forward across the ceiling, regardless of the rounds being sent its way.

It was almost directly over Race when the insect swiped out its tail at the man and boy. Race jumped backwards as the barb came crashing down in the spot he had just occupied. Jonny watched as the creature attempted to retract its tail for another strike and he quickly jumped to his feet, holding the shotgun in both hands and ran down the hall under the bleeding insect's gigantic form.

"Jonny, come back." Race yelled, but he was cut off from going after the boy as the creature brought its tail down again, causing Race to dive backwards against the wall. When he happened a chance for a quick glance down the hall, Jonny was gone.

"Damnit." Race said, as more anger welled up inside of him. As he took aim at the insect once again the creature scampered backwards along the ceiling, trying to dodge the bullets that Estella and Phil were still firing, and then it jumped back down to the floor. The thing reared its head back, letting out an unearthly scream then readied itself to charge the group again. At the moment before it charged, both Race and Phil stood, aimed their grenade launchers at the beast's mid-section and fired. Both rounds hit the creature directly in the chest and exploded. One arm was blown off at the shoulder and a leg was almost completely severed. Thick black blood poured out of the wounds and the creature fell to the floor. Its tailed continued to whip back and forth erratically and it pounded against the floor and walls. Race took aim and fired a burst of rounds into the creature's mangled chest, causing it to hollow in agony as it collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap, its tail twitched momentarily and then fell limply to the floor. Race, not giving the creature another thought, began to move down the hall. Estella and Phil followed, but Phil stopped at the twisted mass of blood and flesh, pulled out his pistol and fired a single round into the creature's head. It let out one last shriek and died; more black blood draining from the hole in its brain.

Salazar, witnessing the death of the bodyguard flushed with anger as he jumped out from his hiding spot, blocking Race's path.

"You fools, what have you done?"

"Out of my way, little man, or else I'll do the same to you." Race said.

Salazar began to giggle uncontrollably, "I highly doubt that, Mister American. It is time for you to suffer now." Salazar's body began to shake violently, his little arms outstretched at his sides as his body began to expand and transform.

Corbin stepped up next to Race, aimed his pistol at Salazar and fired; one shot to the chest and two to the head. Salazar shrieked in surprise and pain and then collapsed.

"What the hell?" Race exclaimed as he turned and stared at Corbin.

"We don't have time to waste on that guy's theatrics." Corbin shrugged. "Better to kill him now instead of waiting and fighting whatever he would have become and _then_ having to kill him. Besides, his voice was really annoying."

Race shook his head at his friend's grave humor, worried once again about how this mission was affecting not only Phil, but everyone. Then he suddenly remembered that Jonny had taken off.

"Jonny." He shouted as he bolted past Salazar's lifeless form and down the hall; Phil and Estella following quickly on his heels.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Saddler burst into the throne room to find that Dr. Quest had already been brought in by the other bodyguard who was currently holding the doctor up by the altar. In the shadows behind the altar the Psion lurked menacingly and numerous cultists milled about, avoiding both the bodyguard and the Psion.

Saddler hurried forward to the altar. "The Americans are right behind us." He said to no one in particular. "We must hurry. Guard the door and if anyone comes through it, kill them."

"Doctor Quest." Jessie exclaimed when she saw him standing behind the altar. Saddler had not yet let go of her arm and she strained to try and reach him.

"Jessie, are you alright?" Benton asked; he was also still restrained by the mutant insect.

"The others are on the way." Jessie said and as if in response, the doors flew open and Jonny ran into the room. The cultists were still taking up positions and were caught off guard from the boy's sudden appearance. A few fired off crossbows; however the bolts flew harmlessly past the boy. Jonny ducked behind a row of pews off the left of the door and quickly tried to assess the situation. He flipped the safety off on the shotgun, stood and took aim at the nearest cluster of black clad cultists. The shotgun boomed and pellets ripped into two of the men and they fell. Jonny crawled across the floor and then took the opportunity to steal a quick glance over the pews. Up at the altar he saw Saddler holding Jessie, trying to raise her up on top of the marble platform, but Jessie was continuing to fight him. He also saw his dad, being held by another one of the mutant insects. Anger and rage built up inside him and he swore he could feel the Las Plagas squirming about in his body. Seeing his dad and Jessie so close, but still in an extreme amount of danger infuriated Jonny even more. Two crossbow bolts whizzed past him and brought Jonny out of his daze. He turned and fired in the direction the bolts had come from, however the archers were well out of the shotgun's range. Jonny swore, took cover, and tried to think of a plan of action.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race ran down the hallway where he had seen Saddler take Jessie and at the end of the long corridor a large set of wooden doors stood before him. From beyond the doors Race could hear shouting and muffled shotgun blasts and he knew he was in the right place.

"Come on." Race yelled to Estella and Phil as he pushed open the doors.

Inside the scene was chaotic. At the far end of the room Race saw Saddler, Jessie, Benton, and another mutant insect. Before he could take in anything else a mace wielding cultist charged at him from the right and swung the mace at Race's head. Race ducked just in time and he planted his fist into the cultist gut. The man keeled over and Race struck the man with a fierce uppercut, shattering the man's lower jaw and dropping him to the floor.

More cultists appeared from around the far side of the pews just as Estella and Phil came through the doors after Race. Phil, after nudging Race forward, took aim on the approaching cultists and fired a grenade. Body parts, debris, and splintered wood flew in all directions and Phil quickly reloaded the launcher, ready for the next assault.

Jonny heard the gunfire and the grenade explosion and knew that Race and others had made it. Now was his chance to get Jessie and his dad back from Saddler once and for all.

Saddler seethed with anger and hatred as he watched the Americans battling his cultists. Obviously he would not be able to perform the ceremony now; the Americans were just too resistant.

Still holding on to Jessie, Saddler turned to his bodyguard and the Psion. "Leave him here and come with me, we have to make our escape."

The insect released Benton with a hard shove, throwing the man to the ground. Saddler turned, flipped a hidden switch on the underside of the altar and proceeded to the secret door that had just opened off to the left. The insect and the Psion quickly followed behind.

Benton stood and rushed over to Jonny who was still crouched behind the pews. The others had successfully killed or wounded all the cultists on the lower floor; however a few stray crossbow men still hung in the rafters above.

"Jonny, are you alright?" Benton asked as he ducked beneath a flaming bolt.

"Yeah I'm fine, dad." Jonny replied as he hugged his father tightly.

Race was crouched behind the last pew with Estella and Phil. Race and Phil were aiming at different rafters, waiting for the remaining cultists to show themselves. Soon, one cultist stepped out to fire, but Race was quicker. He fired and hit the man in the leg, causing him to drop the crossbow and lose his balance. The man plummeted to the ground and with a sickening crunch, broke his neck and died upon impact. The last remaining crossbow man emerged and Phil, watching through his scope, fired. The man jerked back as the bullet ripped through his skull, killing him instantly.

After a few moments of silence and no more attacks they stood and ran to where Jonny and Benton appeared from behind a row of pews further up.

"Glad to see you're alright, Benton." Race said as he clapped the older man on the shoulder.

"Thanks, but there's no time for pleasantries; Saddler still has Jessie and two of his most powerful monsters are with him."

"Did you see where they went?" Estella asked.

"Yes and I have the antidote." Benton said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the two vials. "Jonny needs to take it now."

Jonny shook his head. "No, dad, like you said there's no time. We don't know what it will do to me and besides…"

"What?" Dr. Quest asked somewhat concerned.

"I may need the strength it's giving me to help get Jessie back."

Benton shook his head in disapproval, "No, Jonny…"

"Benton, Jonny's right." Race said. "We need to get Jessie back first."

Benton saw the concern and worries on all their faces and nodded.

"Give me the vials." Corbin said. "I'll put them in my assault pack so they don't break."

Benton nodded and did as the agent said and then took the shotgun from his son. He turned and went back to the altar as the others followed. "Saddler pulled a lever here…" Benton said as he searched for the lever. Upon finding it he pulled it and the hidden door slid open once again. "Come on."

Everyone rushed for the door, ready to save Jessie and finish Saddler off once and for all.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Saddler proceeded down the hidden passageway that led outdoors and to his escape vehicle. He had many passages that led to the same place for just such an incident although he never once thought that he would actually have to use one.

Soon they saw light at the end of the tunnel and proceeded out onto the immense platform. It was designed for quick escapes by boat or helicopter but he had never procured a helicopter. The boat sat at the far edge of the platform and was not large enough for all of them to escape. 'No matter.' Saddler thought to himself. 'I can always create more of them.'

The moon was high and full and illuminated the platform rather well, however it was also lit by many spotlights and landing beacons.

"Hurry now. I want to perform the ceremony." Saddler ordered.

"Let me go. My dad is coming and he's going to kill you." Jessie said. Her whole body ached with pain from being held and dragged for the last hour or so.

"Take her as I prepare myself." Saddler said.

The mutant insect nodded and reached for Jessie, but was shoved out of the way by the Psion. The insect hissed at the Psion and swiped a pincer at it. The Psion retaliated in kind.

"Enough." Saddler barked, but before he could say anything more he saw the rest of the Americans emerge from the tunnel.

Running out onto the platform Race led the charge against Saddler. He saw the man handing his daughter over to the other two creatures. "Give it up, Saddler. There's no where to run anymore." Race commanded.

"You think you have won?" Saddler mocked.

"I'll say it one more time, let her go." Race ordered as he raised his rifle, aiming at Saddler's chest.

Saddler laughed and released Jessie into the grasp of the insect. The Psion growled again, but did not attack. "Forget about him and kill the Americans, you fool." Saddler barked.

The Psion hesitated, but then turned towards the others. It let out an ear piercing scream and charged. Race pivoted and fired, but the Psion continued forward, the bullets seeming to have no effect whatsoever on the creature. Phil, remembering the incident outside the church grabbed one of his last remaining incendiary grenades and hurled it at the creature. It exploded and the Psion stopped, consumed by the flames.

"No." Saddler yelled. "Keep going, you worthless pig."

"Race, try and get to Jessie, we'll take care of these guys." Corbin said as he moved to use some of the strewn about crates as cover.

Race nodded and turned. He saw Saddler grab Jessie back from the mutant insect.

"Finish them all." Saddler bellowed.

The insect moved forward, but was cut off by the Psion. It roared and swiped its claws at the bug. The other creature reeled backwards, caught off guard by its ally's attack. It hissed and swung its barbed tail at the Psion.

"You simple minded buffoons." Saddler barked.

"What the hell?" Estella mumbled as she watched the two creatures battle each other.

"Looks like Saddler doesn't have as much control over his monstrous creations as he thought he had." Benton said.

The insect grabbed the Psion's arms with its pincers, taking out the other creature's primary weapons. It leaned in and bit the Psion on the neck, red blood ran freely from the wound. The Psion hollowed and kicked a massive leg into the insect's midsection, breaking its hold on it. The mutant reeled back, but quickly regained its composure and lifted its tail to strike. The Psion charged and as they closed on each other everyone watched in amazement, momentarily transfixed by the battle between the two hellish creatures. As the Psion reached within striking distance, the bug brought its tail down to strike and the poisonous barb sank deep into the Psion's back. It cried out in pain, but pushed forward, slashing the insect's midsection with its claws. The two beasts continued to growl and hiss in pain and anger and with one final swipe the Psion beheaded the bug with its deadly claws. Both creatures collapsed into one pile and neither rose from the fight.

"Weak, simple minded fools." Saddler growled as he witnessed his two creations kill each other.

Race stepped out from behind his cover, followed by the others. "Let her go, Saddler, you don't have anything to protect you now."

Saddler grinned and tightened his grip on Jessie. "You think I needed them to protect me? You all have truly underestimated me."

Saddler's body began to shake and before anyone could react, four large pulsing red tentacles shot out from his back, ripping his purple robe apart. His body began to twist and take on deformed shapes and soon his arms and legs began to expanded, crunching and crackling as the bones grew and twisted. He dropped Jessie, but she was still too close and too weak to escape. Saddler's head began to rotate and his neck grew longer. Soon his arms and legs were grotesquely elongated and he hunched over to walk on all fours. His hands and feet and morphed into strange hoofs. Each of his joints was replaced with large eyeballs that darted back and forth. The creature that had once been Saddler now stood over eight feet high on all fours and resembled in a strange way a sick, slimy spider, except for the tentacles and the fact that Saddler's face was still the same, only stretched out on a long neck.

The thing growled and scampered forward. The group watched in amazement and raised their weapons to fire. A lighting fast tentacle whipped out and snatched Corbin off his feet. He screamed as the tentacle tightened around his body.

"Phil." Race yelled and fired at the tentacle that held his superior. As the bullets pierced the monster's flesh it hollowed and then threw Corbin's body across the platform. He crashed into a heap of crates and did not get back up.

Race watched as his friend was thrown, but he did not have to time to check to see if Phil was still alive. "Take cover." Race said to the others and dashed behind the nearest set of crates.

Another tentacle lashed out and snatched Race by the leg and quickly wrapped around he big man's body, pulling him out from behind the crates. Race gasped and struggled against the creature's death like grip. With all his strength he reached down, withdrew his combat knife from his sheath and drove the knife into the tentacle. The thing squealed and dropped him, giving Race just enough time to crawl back behind the crates again before the monster regained itself.

"What do we do?" Estella asked.

"Try and aim for its head." Race said, breathing heavily.

"I have an idea. Aim for those eyeballs at the joints." Jonny said and ran out from behind the crates.

"Jonny, get back here." Benton yelled after his son, but Jonny ignored his father's pleas.

Jonny ran as fast as he could to Corbin's prone body, not daring to look back. As he reached the man, he saw that he was still alive, but unconscious, blood covered his face and arms. With all his strength he flipped Corbin over onto his side, hoping that he wasn't injuring the man further by doing so, but it was necessary. He reached into the man's assault pack on the back of his vest and withdrew the hard-shell case that Corbin had secured the antidote and Las Plagas vials in. He grabbed one of the green vials and returned the case to the assault pack. He turned Corbin onto his back and as he turned to go, he saw the man's knife and quickly took it from the sheath. Running back to the others he saw Race and Estella firing at the creature that still stood guard over Jessie. As the bullets pelted the creature Jonny saw two of the eyeballs pop, green ooze spraying forth. The monster cried out and staggered.

Jonny stood defiantly about ten paces in front of the creature. "Hey, let her go now." He yelled.

The monster's head wiped in Jonny's direction and the terrifying human face of Saddler stared at Jonny, an evil smirk coming across its face. Jonny felt his blood run cold as he stared down the creature.

"Jonny, what are you doing?" Benton yelled and tried to run to his son, but Race held him back.

"Let me go." Benton said, but Race held firm.

"You love this Las Plagas so much, well I have one too, you bastard." Jonny yelled. "Take me instead."

Jonny's ploy worked and one of the tentacles shot out and grabbed the boy around the waist, lifting him off the ground.

Benton's eyes widened in terror as he saw his son snatched up by the thing. "No, Jonny, no." He whimpered.

The creature brought Jonny close to its body and when he was just over the thing's head he threw the vial with all the strength he had left. He prayed that it would work. The vial smashed against the thing's thick skull and the green ooze ran down its head and face and into its eyes and mouth. The creature hollowed and dropped Jonny. It began to shake violently, swinging its head form side to side trying to shake the liquid off. Jonny scrambled under the thing's belly, grabbed Jessie by the arm and once he had her secured, he reached up and thrust the knife into the monster's underside. Blackish blue blood began to ooze out of the wound and Jonny continue to wrench the knife back and forth, opening its belly further. The creature wailed and tried to swing its tentacles beneath it to grab at its attacker. When he realized they had to get clear, Jonny hoisted Jessie to her feet and dragged her out from underneath the monster, going for cover behind the closest set of crates.

Race, Estella, and Benton watched Jonny viciously attack the creature and as soon as they were clear all three stood and started firing at the thing. It screamed and tried to stand, but it was too weak from the antidote and its belly being shredded. It collapsed on top of its own legs and then struggled to stand. The Saddler face head rose off the ground and stared at its attackers as Race and the others moved forward.

"I told you that you should have surrendered." Race said as he launched a 40mm grenade into the creature's body.

Upon impact the grenade exploded and the creature bellowed out in pain as its body flew apart into numerous pieces. Race and the others ducked as blood and flesh flew through the air and then looked back at the monster. It was dead. Race, taking a lead from his boss, stepped up, raised his rifle, and fired a three round burst into the creature's motionless face.

"Now it's dead for sure." Race muttered. He turned and saw Jonny and Jessie stepping out from behind the crates. They rushed over to the kids and Race embrace Jessie in a strong hug.

"You ok, honey?" Race asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jessie said a little weakly. "I'm just glad it's over now."

"Yeah, it's all over, baby." Estella said as she hugged her daughter. "Thanks to Jonny's quick thinking and bravery."

Jonny blushed, "I'm just glad it worked."

"I guess you outscored me then for sure, hotshot." Jessie said.

Race, so relieved to see his daughter was safe had completely forgotten about Corbin. "Oh hell…Phil." He mumbled and ran over to the other man's body. The others followed as well.

Race knelt down and examined the other man's injuries. Corbin had numerous cuts and bruises and was still bleeding. "Well at least he's alive." Race shook the other man gently, trying to wake him.

After a few moments, Corbin stirred and then raised his hand to his head. "Ouch." He mumbled.

"You ok, buddy?" Race asked.

"I said ouch didn't I?" Corbin sneered. "If I look as bad as I feel I'm sure I'm not ok."

Race smiled, "Yeah, you're ok. Can you sit up?"

Corbin sat up and slowly wiped the blood from his face. "I feel like some nightmarish monster grabbed me and threw me across a football field."

"Well, only about halfway across a football field." Estella said.

"Guess he wasn't Brett Favre then." Corbin smirked. "What happened?"

"Jonny saved the day." Jessie said.

Benton nodded, "Quick thinking and action for sure."

"Ok, you can stop it now." Jonny said. "I'm just thankful we're all alive."

"Speaking of," Benton said, "You need to take the antidote, now that we know it works."

Jonny nodded. At one point the Las Plagas had taken control of him and Jonny had wanted to possess and use its powers, but after witnessing the nightmares the thing created he wanted to be rid of it forever. Corbin reached into his pack, withdrew the vial, and handed it to Benton.

"Where's the other one?" Corbin asked as he slowly stood up.

"Saddler drank it." Race said.

"Huh? Never mind, you can fill me in later."

Benton unstoppered the vial and handed it to Jonny. "Drink up, son."

Jonny took it, nodded, and gulped the liquid down in one swallow. He gagged, shook, and keeled over. He gritted his teeth as he clenched his stomach, but after a few moments the pain subsided.

"Did it work?" Estella asked.

"I don't…know…for sure, but it feels like it did." Jonny said. "Actually, I know it did. It's dead now."

"How can you be sure, son?"

"I can't explain it, but I just know."

"Well, when we get out of here, we'll get you check out at a hospital anyway." Benton said.

"Speaking of getting out of here, what now?" Jessie asked.

"Umm, I left the truck back at the campsite." Corbin remarked sarcastically.

"Well…" Race started, but he stopped. He cocked his head and then said, "You hear that?"

"What?" Jessie and Jonny both said at the same time.

Corbin nodded, "It's a helicopter; moving in fast." Soon the others could hear the thumping sound as well and as they moved out onto the platform they saw two sleek black helicopters moving towards them from the distance.

"Uh, I didn't call them." Corbin said.

Within moments the helicopters were closer and they began to descend in to land on the platform. As they approached Corbin saw the distinct red and white umbrella symbol on the side of the aerial vehicles.

"Shit. Get ready." He said and then more sounds approached from behind, voices and the sounds of heavy boots running.

As the helicopters landed, two dozen heavily armed men appeared from the tunnels that led to the platform from the castle. Each wore black fatigues and their faces were covered with black baklavas. On their body armor a small red and white umbrella symbol identified their true nature. The men descended on the small group quickly, weapons raised and ready to fire.

"Drop your weapons." One of the men ordered. "Now."

Race frowned, but Corbin nodded for him to comply. There were two many of them to resist and the men had them completely surrounded. Corbin unslung his rifle and dropped it at his feet, and then he did the same with his pistol. Soon the others followed suit. Once the were all disarmed, one of the mercenaries stepped forward grabbed Corbin by the shirt and spun him back around to face the helicopter, he kept his pistol aimed at the I-1 agents head.

"Move." The man ordered as he pushed Phil forward.

Another group of men did the same for the rest of the Quest team.

"What's this all about?" Corbin asked.

"Shut up and do as you're told." The man barked.

When they had all been moved a few paces forward the rest of the men took up positions behind the group. Phil's captor forced him to his knees. "Put your hands on your head and if you move I'll kill you."

Phil complied and kept his eyes on the helicopter. As soon as the Quests were all secured and guarded the doors on one of the helicopters slid open and six men in environmental suits jumped out carrying a gurney.

"What the hell?" Race mumbled and was slapped across the back of the head from one of the guards.

"Quiet."

The six men moved over to the corpse of the Psion and together they lifted the dead creature onto the gurney. They turned and slowly carried the creature back to the helicopter. One of its arms hung over the side, its claws making a dreary scrapping sound as it was carried away. Minutes later, after the Psion was loaded, the doors slid shut and the helicopter lifted off.

As soon as the helicopter banked and headed off the door of the other helicopter opened and a single man stepped out. He was wearing an expensive suit and tie and he quickly moved to where the Quests were being held. He was young, but Race and the others could tell that he was heartless and cruel, just from the gleam of his eyes.

"Well done, Mr. Corbin, Quest team." The man mocked as he strode up to them. "Thank you for getting rid of Saddler for me. Now I can have both his Psion and his Las Plagas for myself."

"Who are you?" Benton asked.

"My name is unimportant, Doctor."

"That creature was dead."

"We can still learn from it, you of all people should know that, Benton."

He cringed as the man used his name. "What do you want now?"

"Oh I already have what I want." The man replied and waved at the helicopter. Out of the door appeared the last person any of them had expected to see; Jade.

Estella's eyes narrowed at the sight of her adversary.

Jade ran up to the group, a look of relief and pain on her face. She ran up and wrapped her arms around Race, receiving icy glares from both Estella and Jessie. "I'm so glad you all are alright. They've been holding me ever since the Washington incident."

"What for?" Race asked.

Jade did not answer, but instead she ran her hands up and down Race's back and chest, then she planted a deep kiss on the man's lips. When she finally broke the kiss she stepped away. She looked at Estella and smiled, "Hello, dear."

Estella glared at the woman, but said nothing.

"My, my a little touchy I see." Jade said as she stood and moved over to Phil.

She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hope you're a little happier to see me then they are, but you're such a mess."

Corbin's eyes narrowed, "I never should have trusted you." He said.

Jade looked hurt, "What? These men kidnapped me." Jade ran her hands across his body as well, but they stopped when she found his assault pack.

Corbin tensed and Jade, smiling at him wickedly, opened the pack and withdrew the case with the Las Plagas vials. "I knew you'd come through for me, Phil. Always wanting to do the right thing and now look at you, a beaten man; a bloody mess with no family, no future, and no life. You're American ideals and patriotism will be the death of you now."

Corbin, suddenly filled with rage, tried to stand but was struck in the back with the butt of a weapon. He grimaced and fell back to his knees.

"Nice try, honey." Jade mocked as she stood back up and moved back to stand next to Mr. Baker, she handed him the case. "Thank you, my dear." The Umbrella agent replied.

"Why, Jade? Why?" Race pleaded.

"Because I needed the money and Umbrella pays so very handsomely."

"The money? You're doing this for the money?" Corbin spat. "You'll sell your soul and your conscience for money? You are just a filthy, little whore."

Jade sneered, stepped forward, and slapped Phil across the face. "My only mistake was sleeping with you, Phil."

Corbin spat blood for his mouth and continued, "You'll pay for this, I swear. I'll hunt you down and make sure you spend the rest of your pathetic life rotting away in prison."

Jade glared at the man and the others watched in amazement as the two battled each other with words. Race, never knowing for sure, but he suspected that Jade and Phil had some sort of relationship, but he never knew it went as far as Jade had just revealed. He seethed with anger for trusting Jade as well, but it was apparent that he and Phil both had been deceived by her sexy demeanor. He didn't blame Phil; right now all he wanted to do was get back at Jade. He didn't dare glance at Estella, he didn't want to see her 'I told you so' look; he'd have to deal with that later.

"Come, my dear, we should go." Mr. Baker said, but then he stopped and snapped his fingers in an overly dramatic fashion. "I almost forgot, as much as I would enjoy putting a bullet into each of your brains right now, my superiors seem to think that is too dangerous. Even with you, Mr. Corbin. I guess you have more powerful allies in Washington then I had at first thought and they would grow suspicious in the event of your death, but I should have known a spook like you would have friends in high places. Anyways, for now I am ordered to let you all live." He snorted a laugh and then continued, "However, I took it upon myself to acquire a little insurance for my safe trip back. I couldn't risk just flying off and having you all shoot me down. Besides, I believe that with the Las Plagas we will all see the benefits soon."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Race asked.

"You see, my friend, your lady friend, Jade here is quite the perfect little actress. I was fortunate to find her, even though she is quite expensive, but her benefits outweigh her price."

"Benefits?" Estella sneered, thinking the man was talking about some sick sexual fantasy.

"Oh, Ms. Velazquez, I don't mean that…even though it is rather nice. What I mean is that her close relationship with the Quest family came in quite handy."

Mr. Baker turned and motioned towards the helicopter again. A mercenary appeared at the door, holding a bound and gagged Hadji.

"Hadji." Benton cried. "No, you bastard, let him go."

"I don't think so, Benton." Mr. Baker said.

"No, take me instead, just let my son go." Benton pleaded.

Mr. Baker inclined his head, studying Dr. Quest. "Actually, I like that idea…somewhat. I think I'll take both of you." He nodded to the guards and they hoisted Benton to his feet and dragged him towards the helicopter.

"No, Benton." Race struggled but was met with a firm kick to the back.

They all watched as Benton and Hadji were loaded up into the helicopter.

"Goodbye, my friends." Mr. Baker mocked.

Jade smiled and bent down, planting a cold kiss on both Race's and Phil's lips. She turned to Jessie and rubbed her hand on the girl's red hair.

"Bye-bye." Jade said as she turned and followed Mr. Baker to the helicopter. The guards came around to the front of the remaining group and keeping their weapons aimed at them, they walked backwards away from Race and the others. As they reached the edge of the platform they disappeared over the side on pre-positioned ropes. Soon the helicopter took off and then disappeared into the distance.

"No, this can't be happening." Jonny said as he stood up. "We can't just let them get away like that."

Corbin remained where he was, kneeling with his head hung low.

Race stood, grabbed Jonny and pulled him into a tight hug. "We'll get them back, kiddo. Don't worry."

"But they're getting away and now they have my dad and Hadji again."

"That bitch Jade…" Estella said. "I can't believe her."

Race let go of Jonny and knelt next to Phil. "Hey, snap out of it. You couldn't have known; none of us did. We need to get out of here."

"How? Like Jonny said, they're gone and we have no idea where they are going." Corbin said as he looked up at Race.

"So you're just going to give up then, huh? I thought you wanted to stop Umbrella." Race said as he pulled the other man to his feet.

"I do, but…"

"But what, man?" Race said. "They have Benton and Hadji now. So, you got duped by Jade…what man that she's run across hasn't?"

"I'm going to strangle that bitch when I see her again." Phil growled.

"Focus, Phil, first things first. We need to figure out how to get out of here, destroy this place, and start looking for them." Race said, the only stable voice of reason in the group.

Phil nodded and turned to retrieve his weapons. As he bent down he heard the sound of helicopters again. "Great, here they come to finish us off."

They all turned, expecting to see the black Umbrella helicopters land, but instead saw two dark green US Army UH-60 Blackhawks approaching.

"I'll be damned." Race said.

"Late…as always." Jessie remarked.

They watched as the helicopters landed and six Soldiers jumped out of the first helicopter and quickly took up positions around the platform. The doors of the other helicopter slid open and another man stepped out and strode straight over to the group. Corbin grinned as he recognized the man.

"Lieutenant Colonel Schumaker," Corbin said as the man approached. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Phil, even though you look like shit." The officer replied as the two men shook hands. "I received a call and was given these coordinates. The caller told me I would find you and the Quests here."

"What's left of us." Race remarked.

Corbin frowned. "Dr. Quest and his son, Hadji were kidnapped only moments ago. Did you pick up any other birds on radar?"

Schumaker shook his head. "No, which is strange. If they were that close we should have seen them."

Race shook his head, "Who knows, Sir, these people seem to have all sorts of crazy tricks up their sleeves."

Schumaker glanced around and saw the bloody heap of Saddler's remains and the dead insect mutant. "What the hell went on up here?"

"We'll explain on the way out of here." Race said.

"The caller told me to bring you back to Rota and then she would make contact with you there. I have two AC-130 gun ships inbound to take out this place as soon as we depart."

"Thank God." Jessie said.

"The Spanish government has authorized this?" Estella asked.

Schumaker cocked an eyebrow at the woman, "Oddly enough, yes. There was absolutely no resistance on their part, which now that I think about it is rather strange."

Corbin raised an eyebrow. "She? Who was this caller?"

"She said she knew you." Schumaker answered. "Said her name was Elaine Krumlanski and she was ready to stop Umbrella as well."

"Jesus." Corbin mumbled as he walked with Schumaker to the helicopters.

"So you do know her?"

"Not really, but I did kill her father and probably her brother as well."

Schumaker studied the other man intently, "Well, whatever. Let's just get you and these kids out of here."

They all boarded the helicopter and strapped into the seats. As soon as they were secure the helicopter lifted off. Jonny and Jessie sat on each side of Race, with Estella on the other side of Jessie. Both the kids were leaning against the big man, and soon, dosed off to sleep. Estella patted Race on the shoulder and smiled at him. She was glad to be out of that place and that they were all alive. Now they just had to find Benton and Hadji.

Corbin sat next to the window and gazed out over the rolling landscape as the helicopters whizzed by in the night. 'From one hellish nightmare into another' he thought. He wanted nothing more then to go home and rest and sleep for a week, but that was not to be. Once again he and the Quests were at the mercy of Umbrella and only Umbrella knew where the next confrontation would happen. 'This is it.' Corbin vowed in his thoughts. 'This is the beginning of the end for Umbrella.'

He glanced back at Race and Estella and found the other man staring at him. When their eyes met Race nodded and gave Phil the thumbs up sign. Phil returned the gesture. Then Race smiled and nodded, a silent thank you for Phil's help in getting them out alive. Phil stared back at Race for a few moments then turned his head back to the window, he did not feel as if he deserved any rewards of thanks. If anything, Jonny was the one responsible for getting them out alive and Phil noted to himself to make sure he told Jonny that when they landed and then they would go out and get the boy's father and brother back once and for all.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be continued…


End file.
